Diary Of A Woman
by kagome313
Summary: Kagome is at the age of 23. Her husband is a lawyer but cheated on her. When he divorces her and her gardener try to be hers. Will she accept him? Read and review!
1. Secrets

Chapter One

Secrets

Chapter One

**This was beta'd by my lovely friend, Michelle! Thanks girl!! :glomps:**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_February 2, 2006_

_Dear Diary,  
Thought I forgot about you, ne? Haha, I actually did. It's been what, four years? Well, I'm going to fill you with my thoughts and emotions from now on. Now, do you remember my old boyfriend? Well, he's not exactly my boyfriend anymore. He's actually my...HUSBAND! Oh, how I love him! He's now a famous lawyer._

Our house is gigantic and beautiful. We've been living there for one year. It took me three whole days to completely admire the house. It's not even a house! More like a manor, if I must say. I'm twenty-three now. Young? Ah, I don't care. Oh, and there's no children. I had two miscarriages and I feel so devastated, like I'm not worthy to carry his children. My hubby said that we're going to keep trying, no matter what. But lately he seems to be so busy and tired to even pleasure me. :( Anyway, enough of that. I have to get going and prepare dinner before he comes home. I promise to write more often! Ja ne.

_Love,  
Kagome Moto._

_  
P.S. Do you like the new name? _

Kagome closed the book of her red high school diary and got off the king sized bed to straighten her white tank top and boy shorts. The room was decorated with lily white  
curtains along with the plush carpeting. A walk-in closet was on the other side of the  
room and the bathroom was a few feet away from it. A silver plasma television was  
in front of the red king sized bed with a red comforter. The raven haired beauty walked  
toward the closet.

"Where should I put you this time, hmm?" she mused.

She looked at the red object as if expecting a reply. She took up a black remote after entering the closet and pressed a combination. The sliding of something could be heard as a medium-sized door opened. Inside was filled with lots of accessories that belonged to her. Kneeling before the door, Kagome removed the bottom of the floor inside and placed her diary there.

"Ok, here we go bookie. I hope it's comfy."

A soft but beautiful laugh left her lips, filling the room.

'_I must be demented: going through all this just for a book_**.**'

She laughed again.

Kagome Moto was a house-wife, while her husband brought home the money. A hard-working young woman such as herself worked 24/7, every day of the week, excluding Sundays. She would leave to take her mother and ji-chan to church with her. She also had various things she would do for her family and for her home.

Kagome turned and walked out of her bedroom to go into the kitchen. She sighed as she walked gracefully down the stairs, throwing her raven hair into a messy bun.

While in the kitchen, sapphire eyes searched around, looking for ingredients, materials and equipment that would be needed for the meal. While busying herself in the kitchen, she hummed a familiar tune to herself.

After two hours of preparing dinner and the table, she set off to freshen up until her husband arrived. Now in her bathrobe on the bed, she waited for the water to fill the tub. A ringing noise sounded beside the bed, indicating a call. Kagome leaned over and retrieved the cordless phone and answered.

"Moshi, moshi," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey baby…"

Upon hearing her husband voice, a squeal erupted from her as she let herself be swallowed by the confines of her comforter.

"Hey yourself," Kagome smiled softly.

She heard him swallow hard.

"Um, I have some bad news, baby," sounding sad and defeated.

The smile on her face washed away and was replaced by an expressionless emotion.

"I can't make it home in the next three days." Koga waited for her response, but it never came so he continued. "My boss is sending me out of town on a case," he announced to his now speechless wife.

"Again?!" came a hushed and angered voice. He could practically feel her anger flowing through the phone. "That's the fifth time this month you couldn't make it home!!" Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She heard a groan on the other end.

"I know baby, but I have to work to get paid so I can support you, ai." Again, he waited to see what she would say.

She sighed.

"Ok, I understand, I'll wait for you."

He barely heard Kagome say those words.

"I love you baby. Forever," Koga said, a soft smile meeting his lips as if she would be able to see it.

"Forever," she repeated with confidence.

The call then ended with a soft **'**_click_**'** and she continued her journey and took a long, relaxing bath.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Is she gone, boo?" a female voice whispered, while grinding her dripping core against the man's rigid arousal.

"Yes," he moaned.

"Good. Now tell me when you're planning to tell her about us and our beautiful little boys?" her hips increased their ministrations on her lover, teasing him.

"When I see her in three days."

The last word sounded like a cry against their ears.

"I'll divorce her and have the family I've always wanted with you."

He kissed her deeply, his tongue invading her cavern without permission. He quickly won the battle of dominance.

"I feel sorry for that bitch, Kagome," the woman said, her laughter and the look on her face holding no sorrow for said woman.

"Enough, my sexy vixen. I need to fuck that pussy."

Switching the position so he was now straddling her, he worshiped her body the way he knew best.

"Ooh, you're really in the mood tonight, ne?"

Moans and groans filled the room as he continued to pleasure her and himself at the same time.

"Oh, Koga. Take me NOW!" the amber eyed woman shouted.

"As you wish, ai."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**PLEASE READ/CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC; **_**A Vampire's Dominance!**_


	2. The Gardener

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2**:

The Gardener

**Beta'd by my beautiful friend, Michelle ((grins))**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A splash of silver blew softly around a young man wearing a white shirt and a pair of washout jeans. He stood straight up, admiring the beauty of his work. He walked slowly around the maze-like garden, examining the blooming flowers and taking care of the unwanted ones. After about 30 minutes of touch-ups, he made his way to a wooden chair under the largest tree in the garden known as The God Tree, and sat down with a sigh. Tilting his head back with a long sigh, his amber eyes disappeared behind his eyelids. He blocked out everything and enjoyed the cool breeze as it caressed him.

Inuyasha Taisho was his name. At the age of twenty-five, he was a masterpiece by Kami himself. Loved by both women and some men, his beauty was like no other. His long, sleek mop of silver hair caught the eye of many, and made them envious. His parents died when he was a mere eight year-old, leaving him with his older brother, Sesshomaru. Since their parents died, they both became closer and spent time with each other as well.

Sesshomaru went out of town a few days ago with his girlfriend for some alone time, leaving Inuyasha to hang with his perverted best friend. Tonight he would be meeting his friend at a club to have fun. His type of fun involved hunting for new and easy prey. They used to have a third predator, but said predator fell in love with one of the prey and got himself a family. Inuyasha was happy for him, but felt sorry that he always got served the same thing over and over again. Well, it was his loss.

Deciding to stay a while longer, he propped one leg on the bench and lay on his back and stared up into the branches of the tree.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So Sango, what do you think I should wear for Kouga's arrival?" asked Kagome, as she looked up from the row of dresses in her walk-in closet to watch Sango intently, with a smile on her lips.

Sango had been Kagome's best friend since high school. Sango was known for her feistiness and interest in causing trouble at times. Her unique beauty had men crawling for chances with her. Long black hair flowed gracefully down her frame in a low ponytail. Her chocolate eyes always held some hint of balefulness. She wore a black low cut pair of jeans and a white baby tee with bad gurl' written on it in purple.

When Kagome got no answer, she walked out of her closet to find Sango on her balcony staring at something below.

_Damn…oh, damn!' _ Sango repeated silently as she stared at a certain someone.

"Sango."

The young woman on the balcony jumped, and then groaned at the intrusion. "What's up?" she asked, trying hard to give her friend the attention she needed instead of outside.

"I asked what you think I should wear."

"You could wear something sultry and revealing."

"Why would I want to wear something like that?"

Sango sighed and walked up to Kagome, putting her hands on her friend's shoulder. She looked into her eyes and said, "Look, it seems as though he hasn't been giving you the pleasure you need to be relieved." Sango tried hard not to show any emotions as she continued.

"So, by dressing sultry and revealing, he'll pounce on you and fuck you senseless since it's been so long."

This time, she did show an emotion, by smiling at her dear friend. Kagome looked at her friend, confused at first, then glared at her playfully.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, hentai, but I don't have those types of clothes like you do."

Sango watched her suspiciously and laughed.

"Yeah right, and I have a puffy dress with red, orange and green all over it," she said between giggles and exited the room.

She rushed in shortly and saw the inquiring look on her friends face. Not waiting for a reply or anything, she threw the dress at her along with a quick "You're welcome" over her shoulder as she made her way back to the balcony.

Smiling, she leaned on the balcony railing.

"Thank kami!" Sango said softly, and then took a breather. "He's still there in all his beauty."

With her drooling over the guy, one would think she actually wanted to be with him. Yet, she didn't. You can always expect the unexpected from Sango, at any time. His beauty was one thing, but for her to actually want to commit or be with him was just crazy to her.

"Who the hell got that mouth of yours running like a water pipe?"

Sango scowled, "I am not doing any such thing!"

After a few seconds she looked at Kagome.

"Who is that guy down there?" she pointed to a guy lying under a tree. Kagome followed her finger and saw Inuyasha.

"Oh, that guy?" she asked. "He's our gardener, Inuyasha Taisho."

"He's stunning!" Sango said, sighing dreamily.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Get over it. He's a stubborn, obnoxious man. Did I mention he's a player too?" she asked. "He'd practically fuck anything with a pussy if given the chance."

"Well, if I must say, he's one stubborn and obnoxious _sexy_ guy, you know."

"Whatever, Sango."

"I wouldn't mind having that god dominate little ole' me," Sango mumbled.

Kagome looked up from the two pair of shoes she was trying to decide on.

"What did you say, Sango?" she asked the mumbling woman.

"Huh? Oh!" Sango dusted off invisible dust from her clothes. "I said you have to try and dominate your boo," she said smirking.

"You're such a hentai."

"Hmm, really?" she acted innocent, then laughed at the truth. "At least I get rewarded for being so dirty now, don't I?" The room echoed with their giggles. "Great, now you made him leave!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Later that night, Inuyasha walked into the club that he and Miroku planned to meet up at. The club, _Dirty Dancing_, was known for—well, for the dirty dances that take place. Donning a black wife beater, black baggy jeans along with black Timberlands, he looked everything like the black angel he was with his platinum hair flowing elegantly down his back.

All female eyes were glued on him upon his entrance. Sun-kissed eyes scanned the dance floor as he looked for an easy fuck. Not finding any at the moment, he walked towards the bar where he spotted his best friend talking to a girl while his hands inched closer to her ass. Inuyasha gave a knowing smile and paused in his walk, waiting for his lecherous friend to receive his gift.

A loud _SLAP_ could be heard over the music followed by the shouting of _"HENTAI!" _ The falling of his friend brought a deep chuckle from the platinum hair guy.

_Damn pervert, never learns,' _Inuyasha thought, shaking his head as he continued towards the now unconscious Miroku.

He sat on the stool and ordered a glass of tequila while ignoring the guy on the floor. Turning his back to the bar, his golden eyes searched the dance floor again, looking for a toy that was up for his rough playing tonight.

Inuyasha kicked Miroku, never once taking his eyes off the dance floor. A soft groan was heard from Miroku, who got up with a goofy smile on his face. He turned and saw Inuyasha sitting on the stool, not once looking at him.

"Sup, 'Yasha?" Miroku took a seat next to him and ordered a drink.

Again, Inuyasha never took his eyes off the dance floor as he replied.

"Nada."

"You looking for someone naughty to play with?" Miroku said, turning violet eyes on his best friend. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, beige khaki pants and white Nikes.

"You know me, Miro," Inuyasha said, a smile gracing his already handsome features. "Only the three "F's" are good for me."

He turned to Miroku. "And besides, these bitches up in here are easy."

Miroku chuckled.

"Same ole' 'Yasha, I see."

Inuyasha looked at him as if he had three eyes.

"You're one to talk…pervert."

Miroku was about to retort on that when a female voice called him.

"Miroku?!"

A female walked up to them wearing something near to nothing.

"Is that really you?"

Miroku looked at the girl with a confused expression.

"It's me!" she kissed his cheek.

_'Who is this chick? Don't get me wrong, she's a fine piece of ass, but who is she?'_

Miroku smiled despite himself.

"I'm your New York lover!" the strange woman hugged him. "Surely you remember."

He smiled and nodded, even though he still had no clue that she was. He'd been to New York lots of time. Of course he had his share of girls, which was why he could never match the name and faces right.

"Hi, Minako," he said, desperately trying to remember her name.

She frowned, shaking her head no. He tried again. "Um, Usagi?"

Inuyasha sat there trying hard not to laugh, as he silently counted how much times he would call this woman the wrong name.

"I got it!" Miroku shouted. "It's Raven!" She was starting to get angry, her arms starting to disentangle from her hold.

"No, my name is not Raven." She was about to tell him her name when he spoke.

"Of course it's not," he laughed nervously.

_What were those American names?'_ he asked himself. A huge smile formed on his lips as he suddenly remembered.

"It's Sam!" The woman's anger melted away as she hugged him tightly to her frame.

"Why didn't you remember?" she squealed.

Miroku sighed and lowered his head so that his bangs could cover his eyes.

"Look, Sam. You're beautiful and I'm not gonna lie to you," he said, raising his head and looking her dead in the eye. No trace of emotion could be seen on his face.

_Is he gonna tell the truth?!'_ Inuyasha mentally shouted as he looked at Miroku and the girl. He took a shot of his tequila as he admired Miroku for telling the truth.

"I was in a coma for a year and lost some of my memories," Miroku said in a sad and defeated voice.

Inuyasha almost choked on his drink upon hearing Miroku's confession.

_So much for being_ _honest,' _he thought wryly, taking another shot of his drink.

"Oh my God! That must have been hard to not remember anything," Sam said, reaching up to kiss him on his lips.

_This girl is the dumbest person I've ever met,'_ Miroku thought as he kissed her back. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Let me make you feel better," she smiled, and holding his hand, walked with him up the flight of stairs, and entered a vacant room.

With a shake of his head, Inuyasha made his way to the dance floor after spotting a toy for the night. It was time for the predator to strike.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	3. Dirty Dancing

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:****  
****Dirty Dancing.**

**All, thanks to my dear friend and beta once again! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome sat on her bed with her legs crossed, watching as Sango fixed her hair for the night. After Sango chastised her about how she should welcome Koga back, she decided they should go to the new hip club just out of town. Knowing Kagome, she jumped at the chance to have some well-deserved fun.

Before her marriage, she and Koga went clubbing every weekend. He bought lots of revealing clothes, telling her that he loved seeing her tattoos and belly ring. Those fun times ended when he got his job along with their marriage. She secretly kept the clothes and went clubbing or partying at any given chance with her best friend once Koga wasn't around.

She was currently looking at her well manicured nails when Sango's voice broke her from her inspections.

"Why do you love polishing your nails black?" Sango asked, watching Kagome through the mirror in front of her.

She saw Kagome shrug before answering.

"I don't know. I guess it goes with my look," Kagome replied, standing up.

She wore a black leather tube top, showing a good amount of cleavage along with her perfectly flat tummy. She wore a diamond belly ring in her navel, a short leather pair of pants that fit her like a second skin. Going southwards, creamy legs were spotted, but disappeared from the knee down in a pair of knee length high-heeled black leather boots. She smiled at her friend, showing a row of white pearly teeth. Lifting her hands, she fixed her hair in a high ponytail. Strands of hair fell neatly to the side of her face, moving almost in sync with her big silver loop of earrings.

Sango looked her friend up and down.

"Hey Kags, does Koga know you own clothes or go clubbing?" Sango asked curiously.

'_Damn Kags was lucky! If only she could get a husband and still be happy to be going clubbing,_' Sango thought, then hearing a nervous laugh from Kagome, turned and looked her way.

"The thing is," Kagome started, lifting her right hand to smooth her hair down, "he doesn't know."

About ten very thin silver bracelets made clattering noises as her hands moved.

"What?!" Sango shouted, shocked at Kagome's answer. '_So much for being lucky!'  
_  
"Don't _'what'_ me," Kagome retorted. "You know I don't do anything bad," she replied seriously. "I don't even dance with those guys."

Sango pouted a little before replying. "Well, sorry for misjudging you Mrs. Kagome Moto," came her sarcastic respond. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're married."

"I know," Kagome flicked her wrist to show her the ring.

"So, tell me again why you're advertising as the town's big harlot?" Sango asked playfully as she fixed her top similar to Kagome's. Said girl feigned anger and scoffed.

"I am not advertising anything," she replied, folding her hands. "Beside, if I was to do any bending over, I won't be showing anything that should go unseen," she responded, referring to Sango's mini skirt.

They were dressed alike, except Sango wore a really short leather skirt and her outfit was white instead of black. Sango looked down at her clothes.

"Maybe my goodies are meant to be seen," she smiled triumphantly.

"You're so hopeless, Sango," Kagome sighed.

They both exited the door, prepared for a night of fun.

After a few minutes they finally made it to Sango's car and were off to the club. They rode in comfortable silence and only spoke to tease each other once in a while. As the city lights faded, darkness welcomed them as faint music was heard.

"What's the name of the club?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence. Just hearing the music was exciting her. The club itself wasn't even visible! Sango watched Kagome out of the corner of her eyes.

'_Is this a married woman?'_ Sango thought as she watched Kagome move to the faint beat that could be heard.

"Dirty Dancing," Sango answered shortly as she focused on the road once again.

"Huh?"

The driver rolled her cinnamon colored eyes. "I said, Dirty Dancing."

"Nice," the blue eyed woman answered as she continued to move to the beat. Silence once again came over the ladies as the club came into view.

As they entered the club, the music became ten times louder as it vibrated through their bodies. The club was dark with different colored lights flashing every few seconds. They saw couples holding and grinding on each other like no tomorrow.

"I feel like I'm in the actual movie," Kagome shouted over the blaring music, loud enough so her friend could hear her.

"Yup! I won't lie there."

They watched as a young lady wrapped a leg around her partner's waist while tangling her hands in her hair and going back until her hair was sprawled out on the ground. The man placed his free hand on her tummy while the other tightened its hold on her hip. He grounded on her hard and fast as her mouth open in pleasure while grinding back on him.

"O... kay," Kagome mumbled. She looked over at Sango seeing her sway to the beat.

"Damn, its like sex with your clothes on," she said.

Kagome looked at other dancers before agreeing. "It really is."

"I so wanna do that before the night is out!" Sango declared, licking her lips as a few cute guys passed her by, eyeing both her and Kagome. "I'm gonna go dance Kags," she told her, while making her way towards a guy in a red shirt and blue jeans.

"But Sa-.."

"I said I'm going to dance," Sango smiled at the guy. "Have fun now!" she shouted over her shoulders just before she reached the guy. Kagome "hmph'd" as Sango ditched her on the dance floor to grind with some stranger. The nerve of that girl!

Minutes passed as she watched Sango and the guy damn near molest each other. Sango's back was pressed hard against his chest as her head laid on his shoulders while he whispered something in her ear, making her smile a lazy smile every few minutes. Both her hands were on his thighs as she ground against him. His left hand was rubbing her thigh as it inched higher to the end of her mini skirt. The other hand was on her lower belly, caressing it.

Kagome shook her head as she saw Sango moved his hand to her friend's inner thigh. _'She's the biggest hentai ever!'_ she thought. Still, a faint smile touched the corners of her mouth.

"Wanna do that with me, sexy?" whispered a cool voice in her ears.

She jumped at the voice, before turning around slowly.

"Thanks for the offer," she began as she turned more around, "but, no thanks," she confirmed with a shake of her head as her eyes closed. "I'm not here to…" she continued as her eyes finally opened to clash with bright amber eyes. Shocked overcame her as she realized those eyes belonged to her very own gardener.

"…dance," she murmured so soft, that not even she heard herself. _'Why this club?!'_ she asked with a groan. _'Duh, baka! He's a player. New clubs plus hot girls, equals players! Lots of them'_

She watched as his equally shocked expression turned into a lazy smile as he drank her form in fully.

"This is unexpected."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha walked slowly towards the young lady that caught his attention. His sun-kissed eyes drank in her hourglass figure and her outfit that left very little to the imagination.

He eyed the black shorts she wore and couldn't help but notice how nice and tight it fitted.

'_Tapping that ass would be pure heaven!'_ he smiled as he naughtily licked his lips slowly as if tasting something delicious.

As he got closer, he thanked kami himself for such a fine beauty. He noticed how she watched a couple doing some real _dirty _dancing. He'd sure love to do that with her.

'_Even without clothes and with way better positions.'_

Smiling, he came to a stop behind her before whispering in her ear.

"Wanna do that with me, sexy?"

He saw her jump, then started to turn around slowly. Still close to her but far enough to give her space, he heard her start to talk.

"Thanks for the offer."

Her voice was like music to his ears as he waited for her to continue.

"But no thanks."

He watched as she shook her head negatively with a surprised look. She didn't even turn around to see him. Keh, no worries. She'll reconsider. _'Like always,'_ he thought.

"I'm not here to…"

'_Finally!'_ He realized she paused when she finally saw him. He smirked as he fully watched her face to face. Such beautiful azure eyes and…Whoa, whoa, WHOA!!

_She's…she's… the wench is Koga's wife!_ " He thought.

…Dance" She said something, but it all went on deaf ears.

'_Damn it all!' _he mentally groaned.__

He watched as her skin went pale with fright. Regaining himself out of his stupor, he plastered on a lazy smile as he caught a glimpse of a red rose tattoo on her left hip before it disappeared in her shorts. Keh, the bitch was hot, even for a married onna.

"This is unexpected," he smirked.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

She smiled nervously as she wondered if God hated her.

"What a surprise seeing you here, Mr. Taisho"

"Aww, why so formal. Call me Inuyasha."

"Ok, Inuyasha," she said with a smile.

"Does Mr. Moto know you're here?"

"Nope. I'm here with my friend Sango," she replied, nodding her head at said person.

"Hmm. She seems to be having fun, ne?"

"So it seems."

"C'mon, let's have our first dirty dance," he took her hand and caressed it lightly.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Just one dance, Kagome," he pressed, completely dropping her married name.

She quirked a brow, but said nothing.

"Did I tell you I can't dance at all?" she asked, pulling her hand away gently.

"No, you didn't," Inuyasha answered with a smirk. "Now, come on."

He pulled her more on the dance floor and wrapped a hand around her waist tightly while bringing her flush against him. He smiled to himself as he felt her hands on his forearm, but groaned when she tried to push him away.

"I told you I'm not here to dance, Inuyasha."

He moved away when she pushed him, but didn't let go of her waist.

"Just one dance, Kagome," he pleaded. "One. And I promise I won't ask for another." He looked at her pleadingly with puppy eyes as he waited for a reply.

"And if I refuse…?" she carefully asked.

"If you refuse, I'll ask for a dance anytime I see you."

"Then I'll just refuse every time," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"One dance Kagome, just one."

"I don't wanna dance."

"Give me one dance and your garden will be the very definition of beautiful," he replied as his hands rested on her hips, bringing her flush against his body. "Onegai, Kagome."

"B-but, I can't dance like these people at all,"she said. Blushing, she turned away from his smiling face.

"That's ok," he said, admiring her imitation of a red tomato. "Just _feel,_" he said as he ground slowly on her. She gasped. As a new song began, he put his knee between her legs and started dancing to the music. At first, she was thinking that what she was doing was wrong, but her body was thinking otherwise.

After awhile, she did as she was told and just 'felt.' Her right foot wrapped around his thigh while both her hands were on his biceps.

Moving in time with the beat, her hips snapped forward, coming in contact with her partner's and sending unwanted pleasure through her. Turning around so that she was back to chest, her hands rested on her slightly bended knees as her butt grinded on his now hardened arousal.

Inuyasha was in pure happiness. Everything about this woman did wonders to him. The feel of her ass grinding on him almost made him take her then and there. His hands gripped her hips as he pounded on her.

'_This feels so fucking good!'_ he mentally groaned as he watched her do the same dance she said she couldn't. He couldn't take it anymore. This was pure hell! He had to touch her more, take her; anything that involved him and her moaning. He grabbed her hand as he headed to the back door exit of the club.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sango's attention was mostly on her friend and the gardener. Who would have guessed Kagome would move like that with someone other than Koga?

'_That Inuyasha guy can sure dance, ne?'_

She still couldn't believe he managed being both a wonderful gardener and a sexy player. The way he moved made a shiver run down her spine. His moves were so seductive! Kagome was so lucky. She watched as Kagome's foot went around him, and how she grounded on him constantly, giving him that ass.

"I'm not dancing with any guys, my arse," she mumbled and watched with interest how her dear friend looked while dancing. Her expression turned to shock as she watched Inuyasha pull Kagome out the back entrance. She was positive that she'd be up all night listening to Kagome's wonderful experience.

The song changed to one of her liking and her mind forgot everything about Kagome for the time being. Her partner smiled at her as he pulled her closer to him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

As they neared the back entrance, Kagome tried to free her hands from Inuyasha's grasp, but kept failing. He backed her up against the wall with his hands on either side of her face, once outside.

"Thought you couldn't dance like that," he said, with lust visible in his eyes.

She gulped as his faced inched closer to hers.

"I lied."

"Didn't your mother teach you not to lie?"

"Nope."

She opened her legs wider to step under his hands, but his foot stopped her. His right hand came down to caress her cheek while he dipped his head lower and licked her lips slowly. A low moan escaped his lips.

'_Raspberry.'_

The woman of his desire moved her head to the left forcefully, while trying to push him away.

"I'm **married,** Mr. Taisho!!" she shouted, never once stopping to push him away from her. He didn't budge.

"Why so formal, _Ka-go-me_?"

She sighed. "I have to go home. Let me go."

"Aww, do you have a curfew?"

His hand traveled from her smooth neck to her perfectly ample breast. "Koga's not home, baby. Grow up for tonight and let's have some fun in the waves of pleasure." He gave her neck open -mouthed kisses while continuously grinding his apparent hard rock arousal.

Kagome felt bad. Here she was, married to the love of her life, yet she was with a different man. She wanted to crawl in a hole and just die when she heard herself moan and gave him better access to her neck. It'd been too long since she felt such pleasure. The feel of his arousal made her weak in the knees and also painfully wet. But this was still wrong, wasn't it? It's wrong, too wro…

_'Oh yes! It feels so good. Now I know why lust is such a sinful word. I'm going to burn in hell for such lustful sin!'_ Kagome thought.

Her hands hesitantly wrapped around his neck. She felt his hand on the button of her pants. Snapping back to reality, she pushed him away.

"I-I can't believe I was enjoying that!"

"Believe it Kags," he told her, taking her mouth in a dominating kiss. She gasped, which he took that as an opportunity to taste her. Dragging his tongue lazily around her mouth, he felt her start to respond. This kiss was anything but tame. Their mouth clashed together as both tongues battled for dominance.

He grasped her right leg and wrapped it around his waist; his hips snapping in time with hers.

Pulling her mouth from him, she threw her head back with another moan, as he began kissing her exposed neck.

"We have to stop, Inuyasha," she managed to get out, her breathing coming in short pants as his hips worked faster. She heard a muffled 'no' as he sucked on the exposed flesh above her breast. After marking his prey, he kissed her lips softly.

"I want you Kagome, and you obviously want me."

"I do," she said softly. He moved to kiss her, but she stopped him. "But it's wrong."

"What's so wrong about feeling?" he asked, confused.

"I'm married Inu-"she took a sharp intake of breath when she felt him cup her sex.

"Nothing is wrong in wanting to feel," he added more pressure to her aching heat. "We don't need any commitments. Just one night." Leaning in closer to her, he nipped her ear before continuing. "One night so that this," he paused and rubbed her heat with added pressure to show her what he meant, then continued. "One night, so that I can show you real pleasure."

"I'll have you writhing underneath me, and when I've brought you to about five climaxes, you'll be begging for more rounds," he said lustily, taking possession of her mouth once more. He felt her submitting and smirked.

His little speech made her aching and wetter than before. He was the very meaning of sin. Such beauty to back up those words did have an effect on anyone he chose. Still, what they were doing was wrong! She pulled away from him and took a minute to get herself together.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can." He held her in place a little forcefully. Getting mad at his persistence, she pushed him with all her might and got free. Walking as fast as she could, she felt him grab her hand. Stopping, she turned around and slapped him before making her way back inside the club to find Sango and get the hell out of there.

Inuyasha watched her walk away with a smile in place. His hands came up to where she had slapped him and his smile grew larger. He looked down and saw his visible erection.

'_Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm not satisfied Mrs. Moto,'_ he thought, licking his lips. He could still taste his married prey. He turned around and left with one thought in mind.

_'This ain't over, onna.'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	4. In The Garden

A/N: Ok, it's been how many weeks? I dunno…but I am deeply sorry for the late update. You seriously can't blame a girl who has so many assignments to do for those evil teachers! . So chapter 4 is down below…Enjoys!!

In The Garden 

Kagome stood out on her balcony watching her beautiful garden. She took a deep breath of nature with a smile gracing her lips. _'The gardener out did himself.' _She thought as the flowers beauty shined like the sun above. Usually when complimenting her gardener she never thought further than that, but last night changed everything.

She could still feel his sexy muscular body against hers. Last night was the closest thing she reached to almost having sex in a long time. His beauty alone brought her to her knees and those talks! Who the hell invented dirty talks?! Kami, they had her sweating and oh so painfully wet. She can still feel his enlarge erection poker her here and there. She held the balcony railing tighter, trying to compose herself. She knew in her heart that if it weren't for that ring on her finger, she'd defiantly fuck him. She groaned. Those two little words sometimes made her forgot the word marriage. _Fuck him._ It's so tempting, it really is, but temptations were suppose to be resisted, right? She took a few more deep breaths to clear her mind of the previous night. She dreamt things she never dreamt before. She even went as far as to pleasure herself, but this time Kouga wasn't anywhere in her dream. Instead, the silver haired hunk that was good at both dancing and gardening occupied those dreams that made her came undone in pure pleasure. Again, it was wrong. The noise she was evoking had her friend next door worried.

The thought of Sango made her laughed softly. Last night Sango was literally whining because she had to be away from her guys. She gave each guy a quick kiss. On the way home she kept saying she saw a real promising male that wore a white T-shirt and brown khaki pants. With a pout in place, the ride home became silent with a nervous looking Kagome. The night wasn't quite over when Sango's curiosity surfaced…

Flash back

"_Kagome, what kind of chemistry went on with you tonight?" Inquired Sango._

"_What ya talking about?" By then Kagome was rushing up the flight of stairs with Sango hot on her heels. "Don't play dumb with me!" She shouted, "I mean you and the gardener!" As they reached in the bedroom, Kagome sighed and threw herself on the bed. "Everything is mucked up Sango!" She sat up and was ready to tell her everything._

"_What the hell is that just above your boobs?"_

"_What? Where?" She looked down and saw a hickey there. Just image of Inuyasha sucking her there made her blush with realization. She gave a nervous smile and covered it with her hand._

"_I can explain everything."_

"_You bet your ass you can."_

_They both removed their jewelries and shoes then sat on the bed facing each other. Kagome took a deep breath and began._

"_It all started with a whisper…"_

_Only one voice was heard as Sango's mouth caught fly. "I can't believe you did all_ _of that with your gardener!!" Sango all but shouted._

" _Don't remind me."_

"_How was it? Did he feel good? Did it feel good?" Those questions alone made Kagome blush redder than red. She turned her head from Sango's heated gaze and refused to answer. Sango sighed and had a sad expression on her face._

"_I thought best friends tell each other everything and anything." She said while pouting pathetically. Kagome looked at her pouting friend and cracked a smile. She knew this was jus an act but she always caved and come clean. "I'll be honest." She said._

_Taking a deep breathe, she watched as Sango's face lit up. "I kina enjoyed it 'cause it's been a _long_ time since I've felt that way." She smiled a little and Sango saw how her eyes lit up as she continued. "Those talks had me on my knees! He was like sin itself Sango!"_

"_So would you choose to go heaven or burn in Hell?"_

"_I'd definitely burn in Hell."_

"_You're finally becoming my partner in crime."_

"_Oh no I'm not! It was a dirty mistake that won't happen again."_

"_Yea, right. Still with that lie if it makes you feel better. That is until you're back on your knees."_

"_That won't happen either." She replied confidently._

"_Why so positive?"_

"_Because…I'll do the avoiding trick you do when you get tired of the some person in a bar."_

"_That's true, and here I thought you don't do those stuff."_

"_This is an exception." _

_Sango teased her a little more before asking a question Kagome never wanted to answer. "Not to dampen the moment, but what are you gonna tell Kouga?" She asked carefully._

_Ah yes, Kouga. She completely forgot about him! Should she tell him or not? One secret. What could one secret do? Still, every marriage should be kept without secrets, am I not right? Even if she did tell him, the how, why and when would be asked. He'll find out about her clubbing nights, and those clothes as well. She groaned Just thinking about it madder her head hurt. What a way to truly dampen the freakin' moment!!_

"_Do you think I should tell him?"_

"_Nope, One secret couldn't hurt a fly, much less a lawyer."_

"_Then I'll be lying, our whole marriage will be a lie."_

"_That's where you're wrong."_

"_How so, miss-know-it-all?"_

_Sango shot her a playful glare before answering. "Well miss-know-it-nothing, how can you be lying when he never asked you the question?" Kagome thought for a while. That won't be lying now would it? "You're absolutely right!" She said, amazed at her friend. "Of course I am! After all, I'm miss-know-it-all."_

_The room was filled with their laughter as the decision was made. As far as they knew, this night never happened at all. With that in mind, Sango went to the guest room and they both drifted off into a dreamful sleep._

End Flash Back

Walking back into her room, she headed to her bathroom for a relaxing bath. Minutes later she emerged wearing a towel and headed to her closet in search of clothing. Sango walked in wearing shorts n a vest. She plop down on the bed using her hands as a pillow with her eyes still closed.

"G'morning naughty sleeper." She said calming.

"What?"

"Who'd you let occupy your dreams?"

"You can't ask a question with a question!"

"I just did, so was it someone with long snow white hair?"

Kagome's face turned many different shade of red with every word that left Sango's mouth. She hastily got dressed in a back-less white dress with red roses everywhere. Her feet wore a pair of white flip-flops as she made her way to the door. "See now, it's bad when you _don't _answer a question." She opened her eyes just in time to see Kagome heading for the door. "Where ya going?" She asked. "I'm going in the garden for a quiet and peaceful walk alone." She answered as she rushed out the room closing the door. After a few seconds she came back.

"Oh yea, I didn't dream of anyone! I had a nightmare."

"If you say so. Did the nightmare happen because your dream ended too quick?"

"What ever Sango!" She shouted. "I'm gone now."

"Don't forget to wipe off your blush!" She laughed as Kagome gave her the finger. "You're seriously rubbing off on me kags."

"I'm out Sango!"

Sango smiled as she headed out on the balcony. It's been a while since Sango got to tease Kagome the way she did. Sometimes she wondered if the marriage was all right and full of love. _Love._ Every time she says that word for the marriage, she realized that there _was _no love and definitely no physical love either. But, like every other time she pushed it away. Thinking about the previous night, she couldn't help but grin. Kagome and Inuyasha looked so hot together. Boy did she wish she had a front row seat to what went on outside the club! Looking as sad as she felt she looked down below and saw Kagome smelling flowers every now and then as she walked the path to the God Tree. Her smile turned into a huge grin as she saw Inuyasha sitting on the other side of the tree. The angle she was in made it possible for her to see both Inuyasha and Kagome, but neither of them noticed the other.

Maybe now she can get that front row seat.

Kagome walk slowly along the path feeling content at the same time. She hugged herself closely as she neared the God Tree. The flowers all smiled at her and she in turned smiled as well. She had always love flowers. They held her deepest and most embarrassing secrets. The even better part is that she never had to worry about them telling anyone. They all saw her in some the worst state possible, especially when she lost her babies. At nights her tears had no end and as if they felt her sadness too, the flowers would also looked their worst.

Sighing, she knelt before a bunch of white roses and gently caresses them. Leaning further into the garden, she plucked a red rose from its stem and tucked it in her hair to the side. She stood up and headed to the tallest tree on the grounds. She always felt at ease when she was close to this tree. She showed off rows of white teeth as her hand came in contact with the bark of the tree. "You're such a beautiful tree." She murmured, as the wind carried her words to the other side of the tree.

Inuyasha sat silently on the other side thinking about the married wench. The raven-haired 'hotty' invaded his dreams last night and he gladly accepted the invasion. First his dream consisted of him showing her pleasure until the sun grew cold, then he saw himself going on _dates _with her. He never _ever _dated! It's one of his important rules for being a player for kami's sake! Oh, but it didn't end there. He saw her and himself getting down, (which made him happy of course) then a baby's cry broke the moment, which had his prey rushing out of their room. Walking back into the room was Kagome and a baby. A freakin' _baby_!! What the fuck was wrong with him?! _"Awe, daddy's mad baby." _She giggled. Wow, after a night without his kitty he's suddenly a dam father!

"_I love you my Inuyasha." She had whispered in his dream._

"_I love you too honey." A faint smile touched his lips as he counted the minutes he would have alone with her so they can satisfy both of the other's needs. _

"Weird dream, ne baka?" He asked no one in particular.

"Keh, it's just a fucked up dream."

"_You're such a beautiful tree."_

Ah, yes…his prey was here. He'd know that voice anywhere. Forgetting his fantasies… wait, _fantasies? _Are you fucked, drunk demented or _all_?! Lets re-phrase that. Forgetting the _nightmares_ for the time being, he stayed soundless and listened to the present prey.

She started saying how the garden was breath taking, then how she loved her husband. The last part brought a snort from Inuyasha. She continued saying how she truly enjoyed the night with the gardener and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk openly. '_No one can resist me and no one ever will, and with her it's not gonna be any different' _ He silently stated. After a while everything went quiet and Inuyasha stood slowly, ready to make himself seen.

"I will never be unfaithful to Kouga." She tried hard to convince herself, but she knew _anything _was possible.

"You're a little late at saying that; last night's event should be enough proof." Inuyasha replied truthfully as he appeared in front of her. She let out a startled gasp before pinning him with a death glower. She folded her arms and refused to do anything else but stare at him evilly as if he was someone injurious. He grinned openly as her stare seemed to unfaze him. He loved the way her eyes darkened with such supposedly hatred.

"Do you think your eyes would darken like that with lust if we were intimate?" He took a few lazy steps closer to her but she didn't move. "Is that a rhetorical question?" She queried. "Because I sure as hell ain't gonna answer."

"It's what ever you want it to be, Kagome."

"That's Mrs. Moto to you."

"I like Kagome better if you must ask."

"Well, I didn't ask."

"Well, that's too bad since I all ready answered, Kagome."

She let out an irritated sigh before turning around to walk in the opposite direction. Inuyasha stared at her retreating form before rushing behind her to grab her biceps gently.

"Hey," He whispered, "I'm sorry, okay?"

She just stood there quietly.

"It's just a habit I picked up easily." He wasn't sure if he told her that to just closer or if he really did meant it. Even if he did mean it, it didn't bother him at all.

"Why do you suddenly want me?" Turning around, she looked into his beautiful sun-kissed eyes as she waited for him to answer. Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but found out he had no words that would leave his mouth. Why did he want her? He kept thinking. Why? What did this young woman have that he possible couldn't get from an easy bitch? Of course he knew! It was because she wasn't _easy_. Every desperate bitch had been easy to get and only took him a total of five minutes or less to persuade their needy ass. Now Kagome here was definitely _not_ easy. She's like a butterfly. So pretty, but dam near impossible to catch. Well, he was prepared to do as much catching as he can. His expression turned into that of a true predator as he imagines what he'll do when he catches his butterfly.

Realizing that he never gave her an answer, he looked at her charmingly. "I had this sudden urge to fuck a married onna." Kagome's eyes darken once again as she felt her cheeks burn with anger.

"You are such a dickhead!!"

"So you only fuck dickheads? I can be one for you then."

"I won't be surprise if you got STD's from fucking every living being with a pussy!"

"You can't say that, you have a pussy that is un-fucked by yours truly."

She watched him soundlessly then rushed along the path away from him. "I will never do that with the likes of you!"

"You were saying otherwise last night ka-go-me!"

"In your disgusting dreams!"

"Keh, I don't dream wench."

She froze. Did…did he just say wench? He said _wench?! _ Turning around tardily, she walked towards him sedately. "Wench?" She smiled. "Exactly how did I become a wench?" The wind blew her hair softly around her, making her look more beautiful if that was even possible. Coming to a halt before him, she asked again. "How am I a wench, Inuyasha?"

His eyes were glued to his 'wench' with lust. It seems this girl can turn him on a lot without her being aware of it. That's the way it's going to stay, she'll never knew the effects she has on him. He watched as her hair caress her face and imagined his hands playing in her hair, along with caressing her.

"I'll just pretend that, that's a rhetorical question." He replied, walking closer to her.

"So tell me Kagome. Are you an angel or devil?"

"I don't know, you decide." She told him, moving closer to him. She knew she was playing with way too much fire, but today she would just blame it on the sun and the fact that she haven't eaten anything for the morning. He walked around her and dipped his head low to speak to her softly.

"I'd have to say half of both." He entwined both his hands with hers as he kissed her neck lightly. "Why is that?" She asked, enjoying the light kisses he gave her. "Well, last night you were in all black and looked too sinful to be an angel." Memories of last night made him groan with want. Inuyasha released one of her hands then swirl her around gently to be face to face. "Now you're wearing a white dress with roses on it along with a red rose in your hair. How more angelic can you look?"

She blushed. "That's true."

Kagome looked into his eyes once more and watched as he moved closer to her face. Her eyes closed slowly as she waited for the feel of his lips on hers. A kiss did come but not on her lips, instead she felt his lips on her cheek. Her face flushed with embarrassment, not believing what she was waiting for.

"I still want you." Inuyasha replied huskily.

"At least you'll live when you realize you can't have me since I'm jus a want."

"Keh, you talk too much wench."

She was going to put him in his place about this wench name, but he sealed it all with his mouth connecting to hers.

'_Kissing me again?!'_

At first, she thought about pulling away, but refused since she was enjoying it as much as last night. Why should she not accept his wonderful kisses? Her arms looped around his neck bringing him closer.

Unlike their previous kisses, this one was tender. His pink muscle left his mouth to taste the beautiful creature in his arms. Inuyasha brushed his tongue everywhere in her delicious caverns except for her own tongue, deliberately teasing her. He heard her moan and hugged her closer, finally calling her tongue out to play with his. Their mouths open wider each passing moment, as they kissed each other deeply, each receiving the other drugging essence. Seconds that seemed like hours passed as Kagome forgot about the consequences of being in his arms kissing him, she just fell prey to the lubricious action.

They finally broke the kiss as azure colliding into gold. As always, Inuyasha had to break the moment.

"What were you gonna say wench?" Asked the simpering player.

Her eyes twitched at the dam name but mostly because he just _had _to ruin the moment!

"You are such a baka!"

"Did you like the way the 'baka' kissed you?"

Before answering, she licked her lips to relish in his mint taste. Knowing Kagome, she'll probably deny it, and that's just what she did. "Of course I didn't" She lied. "Stop kissing me out of the blue, and get your arms from around me!" She pushed him away blushing at the mere thought of how he held her.

"Come again?" Did she really not feel anything when they kissed that way? This onna is so fucking with him and he didn't like it one bit!

"I said, don't kiss me like that."

"I can kiss you however I want and whenever I want to."

"I just said not to."

"Like I give a fuck with what you said."

"I can't believe you!"

"We'll just have to work on your beliefs."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Anything for you _wench_, but after I fuck that needy cunt of yours."

"I'm not needy asshat."

"I beg to differ. If that makes Kouga fuck you like he's suppose to be doing, then keep telling yourself that."

"What would you know?" She asked quietly, trying hard not to show this man in front of her his tears.

"What should I say? He's never home with you and when he is it's only for a hour." He started. "I wouldn't be surprise if he's filling some fucked up onna."

"Think hard Kags. I'm here and willing and I know you're willing to dish it out too. I mean any fucking sexually frustrated wench such as yourself would be willing." He moved closer to her and whispered to her. "I'm more than willing to fuck you senseless." He ran his fingers through her locks then grasp them lightly, pulling her closer to him. Their lips touched, but not enough to kiss.

"Let me be the one to take away your frustration, the one to welcome you to everything involving pleasure." He kissed her puffy lips softly before moving away. Her eyes were closed as a tear made a trek down her cheek. Inuyasha licked it away then released her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him watching her.

"Don't deny me Kagome."

He watched her fingers touched her lips and smiled at her actions.

"I knew you love my drugging kisses, touches and everything."

"Oh shuddap Inu."

He smiled that much wider at the little nickname she said.

"So that's the new name you have for me?" He asked.

"Maybe." She smiled. She had lots of things to tell Sango and also a decision to make.

"When I do get you Kagome, I'll make sure to taste you." His eyes darkened as images filled his mind with how he'd take her and taste her as well. By the time he said the last part, she was redder than an apple. "You are such a hentai! I gotta go." She replied, brushing pass Inuyasha. He grabbed a hand of hers and pulled her to his chest. "You're such a turn on when you blush like that." Running his hand over her breast and then lower, he came to a halt on her lower tummy. She turned her face to watch him and their lips met again in a chaste kissed. The 'angel' pulled away before the kiss got heated.

"I-I really go-gotta go, Inu."

"Okay, Kags. I hope I'll occupy your every thoughts from now on." He told her playfully. Oh how right he was when he told her that. Kagome rushed down the familiar path. They only thing on her mind was reaching the inside the house, and as mush as she hated to admit it, Inuyasha was occupying her thoughts too.

Sango was a lot of things: shocked, amazed, proud, and excited along with plenty more to add to that list. Her best friend's life was so cool now. Her eyes were glued to the scene down below like a melted cheese on a toast. Although she couldn't hear anything, their actions spoke volumes. Isn't there a saying about actions speaks louder than words? Well, id the spy on the balcony didn't believe that saying, today made her the believer.

"Even a blind person can see that girl's blush." She mumbled.

She sat on the balcony's chair, watching her 'romance movie' raptly.

How many times did Inuyasha kiss Kagome? He gave a new meaning to predator every time she sees him. Anyone can tell by the way he carried himself with such confidence that he can be sinful. By the way Kagome was acting, she was sure that her friend would cave soon enough. That's just what Inuyasha wanted.

She watched how Inuyasha's hand rested on the married young lady's breast. _'Go lower.'_ She prayed, and as fast as a bullet, her prayer was half answered. She sighed in defeat when his hands stopped on Kagome's tummy. After a chaste kiss Sango watched as her friend rushed to the house leaving a beamish Inuyasha behind her.

"This scene better continue with a subsequence." Sango got up and headed to her room for a bath. "I'll talk to Kagome later."

Kagome headed up stairs in her room and went to retrieve her diary. Sitting on her bed, she crossed her legs and started to write.

_4thFeb, 06._

_Dear Diary,_

How should I begin? Well, I went to this club last night and had a wonderful time! My gardener, Inuyasha was there and we danced as well. He feels so good! And those kisses are like drugs! I'm addicted to them all. The way he speaks and touches me…sigh I never imagine I'd feel this…wanton. It's like I driven by lascivious. Oh wait; I'm married aren't I? Here me out. I have a husband that's almost never home and when he is I can't exercise my needs! Inuyasha promised me a wonderful time. I still know it's wrong, but the desire is still there you know!! I jus came back from the garden and we kissed…again. I'm under a spell! I can't control myself around him. He said he'd wait for me. Just one night he asked for, one night. So my decision is made. I'll…Argh!! I can't tell you now. I'm sorry, I'll tell you next time. I feel so bad! Inuyasha told me that Kouga might be 'fucking' someone instead of working; I find that hard to believe. I mean, we've loved each other since high school! Why would he hurt me like that?! Please, Kouga isn't that kind of person; he's just busy, ne? Oh well, he's coming home tomorrow and I intend on showing him just how much I love and miss him! I'm gone now; I might probably go out later. I'm not going back in that garden for the day though. It's too sinful!

Now that that's done; she went back downstairs to prepare breakfast for her hentai best friend and herself.

I'm done now!! So…how'd you like it? Huh, huh?? I worked hard on this, I would of updated faster, but school is seriously stressful! I thought it would ease, but silly me, they never do, that's one of those evil rules! . So, is this my longest chapter now? Yes it is!! Oh, yes! Most of this was done out of boredom and dodging out my home works. Lol

Leave a **REVIEW!!!** You guys understand that word?? It's VERY important to this fic!! You'll hurt the writer so much if you don't review. So make me happy and do much better without being bored, ok? Love ya guys and thanks for the reviews…I am really grateful…

**Bubbles.**

Check out this fic from: **animelover4ever** and the name is 'there's something so special about her.'

Then we have **JamminChick93613** and the name is 'Yuri's Life' what fic this might be? It's a Final Fantasy. Her fist fic and since she likes the show she wrote a fic. It took a lot of guts to post it, jus like I took a lot of guts to post this fic too. She'd appreciate it if you at least check it out.

Last but not least! This person along with someone else told me to just go for it and post my fic. I'm really glad she told me, and she said that's it's a good start n all. I hope I get as good as her!! Hey, trini!!! She posted her first fic and it's astonishing!!!

**TrinityK** and the fic's name is Long Lost…. I wouldn't be surprise if you've read this tremendous fiction, but if you haven't then get to it!! You'll get hooked, just like I am. I'm still waiting for an update trini!! D


	5. Chemistry?

A/N: Ok, I have a perfectly good excuse, so don't be hating. See the thing is, the computer wuznt getting a connection for a while, n it's been hell. I had lots of homework; still do since they just keep piling up. pouts This term for school is quite different. The term is shorting, only 2 months and the whole lessons are different. Instead of us doing CXC in 5th form, they are having us do it in 3rd form, which is in June, so if we were to drop out of school in 4th form we'll at least leave with a subject. On top of all those stuff, we have sports this term, so it's hectic. I hate sports cuz the place is always hot n then you get sweating so early in the morning, I do not mind volleyball, netball, or basketball though. Well I don't mind anything except running, lol Oh yea, n I had writers block, major writers block. I hope you like this chapter n puh-lease review!

**Chapter 5: **

**Chemistry?**

"Do you really have to go?" Came the young woman's whining.

"Yea, babes. I promised to meet my friend today."

"Can't I keep you here somehow, Miroku?" She asked seductively.

Miroku licked his lips then gave her one of his famous lecherous grins.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I'm already late, plus I did ditch him last night. I feel sorry for him since he didn't get to find anyone."

"I know, I know. But you ditch him for a good reason." She came close to him to whisper in his ears. "Last night experience was worth it, wouldn't you say so?" She asked, and licked his ear, then proceeds to take his lobe in her mouth to suck lightly.

Memories of last night made him groan when he felt his pants become awfully tight in a certain area. This wild girl gave it to him real good! When he told her the little lie about him being in a coma, she fucked him so dam good! The worshiping of his body and the sweet talk made him felt like a freaking kami himself!

"You're right there. Inuyasha will throw a fit though."

"Well I know you guys must be best buds or something, so I'll set you free and wait for a call when you're ready for more rounds." She winked at him and went for a pen to write her number in his palm, and then she kissed it softly. "I hope you call soon Miroku."

"I will Sam." He replied truthfully.

He kissed her cheek before saying a quick 'goodbye' and making his way out the door.

Ass soon as he stepped outside of her apartment building, he heading home to take a shower before heading over to Inuyasha.

"Hey Yasha. Sorry to keep ya waiting dude."

Inuyasha stood impatiently on his house steps wondering where Miroku was. He heard him call him while he made his way towards him.

"What took ya so dam long Miro?"

He licked his lips. "I got a little side tracked."

They headed towards Inuyasha's red viper to get to their destination.

"Really? Let's not cut around the bushes. Was the bitch a good fuck?"

"That's not even a question Yasha. I even went for more."

They sped out of town to meet their old married friend.

"That good, huh."

"Even better." He drawled out.

They drove in silence while the radio starts playing 'I Wanna Fuck You' (I love that song!!) Just listening to the song has Inuyasha praying that Kagome do take him up on the offer. If he does get her…No, scratch that. _When_ he does get her, he will make sure she cannot even walk for a month! He shifted in his seat as the image of Kagome stripping herself made his pants too uncomfortable.

"So Yasha, did you get some wifey?"

Inuyasha grunted a little. "No. The bitch I wanted wasn't so easy like those whores up in there."

"Oh? So why not drop her and get some willing ones?"

"Because she seems like a challenge and she's also married."

"No joke?!"

"Do I look like a fucker who jokes?"

"Wait, you met her in da club?"

"Yea. I damned near fucked her last night behind the club! Then she went on about this not being right." He rolled his eyes.

Miroku laughed. "I hate when they say that and at the end it's their screams that begs us not to stop."

"Yea, that's just fucked up! I'll break that bitch though. I haven't fucked a married onna in ages."

"I should try it out sometime." The house could be seen as they neared the destination. "But for now, amma go see how many girls I can fuck in Souta's house!" He ran his fingers through his greasy hair as he eyes sparkled with glee.

"Do as you like. After I'm finished with that onna, she will be _pleading_ me to fill her every hour of every _fucking_ day. Only then will she know what real fucking is. Kagome will be addicted to me when I'm through with her."

He came to a halt on the side of the rode and started to get out.

"Wait, you mean Mrs. Kagome _Higurashi_ Moto?

"I don't know anything 'bout no Higurashi, only Moto." He answered. "Hold up! Don't tell me you got a piece of her!" He shouted. "And that bitch acted all innocent and faithful and…-"

Miroku held up his hands in defense, before cutting off Inuyasha's charade.

"Hold a sec man. I _did not_ get a piece of _anything_. I couldn't do that to Souta. It just ain't right."

"What?! She's Souta's mistress now?!"

"Would ya pay attention for once dumb ass?!" Gosh! Sometimes Inuyasha can be real dense! It's a closed book as to how someone can be this dim-witted! Inuyasha overlooked the vilification and looked up to the house to see Souta coming towards them with a greeting smile. Inuyasha smile in spite of himself and wave for a split second at him before getting back to the issue at hand.

"Then explicate to me how _he _knows her. How _you_ know her.?"

Miroku sighed. "Because…" He stopped to wave at his long time friend. "Kagome _Higurashi_ Moto is Souta _Higurashi_ younger sister!" Souta came to a stop next to them and was about to greet them properly but Inuyasha intermittent his greeting.

"**_Nani?!_**"

A bored looking Sango sat on the front porch steps of Kagome's older brother house. Her right leg crossed over her left leg while her hands were holding up her body as she leaned back in comfort.

"Why are all the cute boys married or just plain stupid?" She asked no one in particular.

Her chocolate-brown eyes scanned the large yard before she released another sigh. Getting up, she straightened her shirt before heading inside.

"So Ayame, how has it been with the baby?" Sango heard Kagome ask.

"Well, other than not being able to sleep at nights. It's been incredible." Ayame replied as she adjusted her little girl's bib.

Sango saw as Kagome smiled sadly with a far away look. She felt it for her friend. Although she never lost a child or even had any before, she still knew how it was. The first loss Kagome had, had her like a walking corpse. She never smiled or leaved her bedroom much. If she ever ate something, it would have been a surprise if she took more than five bites. At her second loss, she went near insane! She had the dead baby close to her bosom and refused to let the doctors take it away. It was her first daughter. Sango remembered how Kagome wanted a baby girl so badly. When they released her from the hospital, she tried to kill herself once. Kouga was beyond petrified. He stayed home with her, rejecting to do any work or go on any business trips. Kagome started to come around when she got a nephew. Her brother even let her named him, Shippo. The hyperactive young boy kept her mind off of her losses and Sango was quite thankful to see her best friend happy again. The sound of Kagome's laughter brought her back to the present.

"What's so funny?" She asked, as she took a seat next to Kagome. She looked at Kagome to see her holding the little bundle of joy while making weird faces, causing the baby to giggle. Kagome will sure make a wonderful mother. You would think one would break down when they see someone happy with a baby they have always wanted. Not Kagome. She was just content with having her little niece and nephew her to love her.

"You are." Ayame giggled.

"You looked so funny with that weird look on your face. You were even _smiling._ I thought hell would have frozen over with the famous Sango smiling." Kagome chipped in, still making her funny face to keep her little niece entertained.

"Ha, ha…not funny at all." She rolled her eyes at them, but still smiled nonetheless. They sat there chatting endlessly, which had the baby fast asleep.

"We bored the lil baby." Kagome pouted.

"Ah, grow up Kags. You should feel bad if you're way too boring." Everyone started to laugh except Kagome.

"I'm _anything_ but boring! Ask Inuyasha!" The name just spilled out of her mouth. She clammed her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes, praying that Ayama missed that name. Sure enough, the gods neglected her pray since Ayame questioned who he was and Sango was jus smiling like her face had split in two.

"Oh, he…uhh, he's just a man I made up from watching a movie last night." She lied.

Ayame sucked her teeth. "That's bull Kagome. You never were a good liar, did I ever mentioned that to you?" She scooted closer to her. "C'mon, tell me who he is. I won't tell anyone."

Kagome groaned. "I'm going to put my little sunshine down. Sango please fill her in, I cant 'cause I'll be redder than a freakin' tomato if I keep re-telling that!" She got up and headed up the stairs.

"Fine. Make sure you tuck Mizuki in." She shouted.

"I will, and Sango don't make me sound slutty now!!"

"Wow, she's a slut in this episode of her life?" She whispered.

"That's not even half of it! She's even almost better than me!"

"Really? Do tell."

Sango told Ayame everything, right down to the part in the garden, even though Kagome does not know anything about Sango peeping on her. Ayame was totally shocked and impress. Did the shy and goody two shoe Kagome do all that?! The person must be way too hot if Kagome almost gave in so easily! He has to be! Even Sango said she would have fucked him. Believe me when I say Sango has good taste. Kagome sauntered down

stairs and stood rooted in her tracks as Ayama watched her with sparkling eyes. She gave her a weird look then looked at Sango who shrugged at her.

"Please don't tell my brother 'Yama." She begged.

Ayame watched her seriously. "Tell him what?"

"Thanks girl." She dashed towards her to hug her.

"No prob, just don't do anything _stupid_."

She knew what she meant and she understood completely.

"I will. I'm going to go look for Souta now."

"Ight. He's probably by the gate. He told me he's going to greet his old friends."

"Thanks!" Kagome shouted as she opened the front door.

Sango and Ayame resumed their talking again, just before Kagome rushed back inside after slamming the door hard. Kagome rushed in and plopped down on the chair between them, repeating "Oh shit" repeatedly like some sacred saying.

"What's wrong Kags? Is Souta out there?"

"I gotta get outta here!" She rabbited on, ignoring the questions.

"Why?"

"He's here!" She shouted as she got up and walked towards a guest room close by.

"Who's here?!" Sango shouted. What a demented girl!

"_Inuyasha!!"_ Just as she whispered that name, she slammed the door loudly while the front door opened to reveal three striking young men, one of them being Souta.

Their mouth opened to form an 'O' as they watched the men come in. Sango recognized Inuyasha right away with those piercing amber eyes and snow-white hair. However, the shorter one, she did not know. His eyes held much naughtiness and she was ready to accept them. Their eyes locked and both licked their lips as his eyes racked over her fit form. She crossed her legs, showing off her long creamy thighs since her skirt was so dam short!

'Oh fuck!' Miroku groaned.

Ayame, not knowing which one is Inuyasha, looked at Sango for clarification, but looked away blushing as she saw how Sango and the dark-haired man looked at each other.

"Ayame, Sango, this is Inuyasha…" He pointed on the silver hair man, "And this is Miroku". He introduced them. "Guys, this is my wife Ayame, and her friend Sango, who is Kagome's best friend since forever."

The name Kagome had both Inuyasha and Souta looking around for her. "Where is Kagome any way?" Souta asked.

"Ooh, she's here and every where." Sango replied before getting up. She shook Inuyasha's hand first who shook it back respectfully. She walked over to Miroku smirking at him and shook his hands longer than she shook Inuyasha's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miroku." She birred, going into her flirting mode.

"No, the pleasure is all mines, Ms. Sango." He took her hands to his lips and kissed her softly.

"I changed my mind Ayame. This party might be a little more interesting."

"Always the straight forward one, ne Sango?" Ayame giggled and shook both men hands before standing beside her husband.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled at Miroku.

"Neither would I." Miroku whispered her hands still in his.

Inuyasha just stood there looking bored as hell. 'Where the hell is she?!' He thought. He could not believe that her brother is Souta! Souta of all people. No matter. He planned on getting her, even if he has to keep this a secret from Souta. He knows Kagome would not dare say a word if she wishes to keep her marriage safe or what ever. A door opened slowly and a mop of mid-night locks peeked out. Cerulean eyes peeked out before they widened and the door slammed shut once again. Inuyasha smirked and folded his arms. He took a glance at Miroku to see him watching him and glared at him with hard eyes, as if daring him to say something. Miroku just sighed while Souta called for Kagome.

She stepped out with a sheepish smile and made her way to hug Souta. While he hugged her back, her eyes clashed with Inuyasha's. A shiver ran down her spine as he licked his lips leisurely before completely ignoring her.

"How've you been Kagome?" Her brother asked as he held her at arms length. "You're a sight for sore eyes girl!"

She blushed before glancing at Inuyasha again, but he still was not watching her. She sighed and mentally kicked herself for wanting him to watch her. Souta introduced her to his friends and Kagome shook Miroku hands.

"You really are beautiful." He said as he hugged her.

"Hey! She's already taken Miro!" Souta shouted playfully, which made Kagome blush.

"I do compliment these beautiful species when ever or where ever I am." He said honestly and looked down at Sango.

Inuyasha just stood there silently watching them, daring Miroku to try something!

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." She said softly.

Inuyasha relaxed one time when he heard her angelic voice. She is such a good acting bitch! He just grunted in response as they shook hands. When he touched her hands, it felt like sparks ignite from their joined hand. He looked her in the eyes as they just stood there, not moving, or releasing the other's hand. Souta cleared his throat and Kagome jumped before releasing his hand. Inuyasha just glared briefly at Souta before excusing himself, then headed out side.

"Don't mind him, he's always grumpy." They all chuckled softly, except for Kagome.

"Well then, are we just gonna stand around here like statues?" Kagome asked.

They all headed outside in Inuyasha's direction to enjoy themselves.

Sango pulled Kagome away before they stepped down the steps and led her over to a couch. They just sat there like a ghost, not saying anything. Kagome's mind was on Inuyasha of course, which she hated and Sango's mind was on Miroku. He looks so dam hot in Sango's eyes. She was hoping the he might get a little too hot and scorch her, if more then even make become cinders! The only plan now was to get him alone. That will not be hard since his eyes held so much familiarity in them.

Now Kagome here was just mad to see how Inuyasha just completely ignored her! I mean, why he would do that, she never knew! He is so arrogant and obnoxious and at the same time so drop dead gorgeous! His faded jeans hugged him in all the right places while his white muscle shirt and the over shirt not buttoned, leaving her to be in awe of his sexy abs. All she wanted to do was run her fingers through his milky soft hair. She groaned. How more wrong can she get?! For God's sake, she is a married woman! What would Kouga think of her? He has been working his ass off to support her and has been such a wonderful, loving, and _faithful_ husband. Yes, faithful. Why should she believe Inuyasha if he is not even truthful! I am sure I would be some fuck buddy to him, and then when I'm all banged out and tasteless, he will throw me away like used paper! I sighed a little. I have been anything but faithful! I am a freakin' whore. Who loves a whore? Huh?! I am such a _baka_ who cannot stop thinking of those touches or kisses…

"Here's my plan kags, I'm gonna go see if I can _do_ something _naughty_" Sango said, bringing back Kagome to sanity.

Kagome watched her for a while as if not hearing her, and then her eyes opened wide with realization.

"You're such a hentai Sango!" She blushed.

"Oh come on Kags, this place is boring! I might as while make my own fun ya know."

"Uh-huh. The fun that involves moaning and groaning, ne?"

"See! You _are_ learning." She grinned at Kagome then went inside after seeing the object of her fun past by with a smirk aiming towards her.

Kagome just watched her with amazement before scanning the grounds for someone. _'That girl is unbelievable. Who says he might not have AIDs?'_ She thought. Her eyes spotted that very person, oh but he was not alone. Nope! The fucker was with some bitch!

"I'm not mad." She mumbled with a frown.

She saw him watched her with a smirk then proceeded to stuff the girls face with his tongue!

She gasped. "That muda fucka!!"

Sango walked into the house with a swing to her hips. She stopped by the steps as she saw him walked into the room. Watching as he took a swing at his drink, she took the time to admire him once again. He wore a pair of black short jeans that showed off his powerful looking legs. He had on a black wife beater and a pair of black New Balance. After her eyes traveled back up to his face, the decoration of a smirk was on his visage. She grinned at him before silently asking him to follow her upstairs.

Being the one that is _always_ ready for_ anything_, Miroku followed her without vacillation. _'This sexy thing seems to be the one that heads straight to the fun part without fooling around'_ His mind thought as he rushed up the stairs.

He found her looking for something up in the attic after searching every room upstairs. _'Always the last room you check!'_

Sango heard the door opened and paid no mind to it. She just kept her self-occupied by searching through Ayama's junks. She stood straight up with a sigh and turned around, giving him a dazzling smile.

"So what's you're occupation?" She asked him, as she sat on a table with her legs folded. Her mini skirt hiked up a little as she did so.

"Do you want the truth or lie?"

"I don't care what ya give me, I jus want an answer."

"Well then, since you put it that way. It's fucking sexy girls like you."

"Hmm. I see."

She exhaled, and then walked up to him. Her hands trailed over his chest slowly as she looked him in the eyes while moving closer to his lips.

"Do you fuck sexy girls like me on your first meeting?"

His eyes stayed glued to her hypnotizing lips before watching her in her eyes.

"That depends. Do you have fun with hunks like me on the first meeting?"

"Maybe…"

"I see. I don't mind getting a piece of you."

His hands laced around her waist, bringing her flush against him, and then kissed her in one quick motion. Her hands rapped around his neck. He dipped his head low, capturing her lips with his. She kissed him back and opened her mouth automatically, wanting his tongue to come out and play. The kiss itself was wild, pure lust was felt by both persons and they loved it. Her tongue literally caressed every part of his caverns, releasing a moan from both of them. His hands traveled from her waist to her ass and there he squeezed it lightly before grinding on her. Her lips left his as her head went back in rapture.

'_Time to play the innocent one.'_ Her mind told her.

She pulled away from him and looked down 'shamefully.'

"We can't do this Miroku. We barely know each other."

Miroku watched as she turned, facing the wall in complete shock. He looked down n cursed softly. No way in hell was he going to leave before he gets something! He had said he'd be looking for a sexy chick to see if he can fuck her in Souta's house! Here is his change.

He walked up to her and pressed her against the wall with his hands on her hips.

"Of course we do." He whispered. "You know my name, just like I know yours. That sounds like we know each other a great deal."

He started kissing her neck slowly as a hand of his move around her to button out her jean's button. She just gave him more access and surrendered to him completely. _'Fuck the innocence! I came here to do the same dam thing!'_ She shouted back at her mind.

His hands traveled down in her skirt and then her panties to play with her clit after he inserted a finger. His artistic finger pumped her lightly. He added a second finger, after which he chose to increase his speed for pleasuring her. Sango bit her lower lips to stifle her moan, which caused her pleaser to stop. Frowning from the loss of his touch, she turned around to look at him. Before she can ask him anything, he kissed her for a second then started to take off his shirt. Her eyes opened wide! _'How more sexy can you get?!' _She thought. Walking up to him, her hands trailed over every part of his exposed body. Locking eyes with his, she took a round ripe nipple of his in her warm mouth.

Her talented mouth sucked lightly on his nipple until it became aroused then she proceed to do the same to the other. By then Miroku was panting harshly and Sango found her skirt hiked right up with her panties down at her ankles. He pulled away from her, and took her over to the table where he then pushed her lightly until she was sitting down on the table.

Sango pouted but went to sat there nonetheless. She watched as Miroku undid his pants, all the time watching her. His pants dropped to the floor noiselessly. He walked up to her and came to a halt a few inches from touching her. Sango opened her legs wider, bringing him between her. Miroku looked down to see her dripping sex with hungry eyes.

"Do you want to get pleasured or just let me fuck you?" He asked huskily.

"I get pleasure from being fucked well. So pleasure me with your good fucking."

"Since you put it that way…"

His lips crushed down on her lips while he let her remove his dark boxers. She grabbed his hard dripping cock firmly and he gasped in the kiss. Pulling away, he saw her smirk as she pumped him lightly.

"I thought am supposed to fuck you?"

"You are, and you will."

"How right you are. I will fuck you so good. By the time am finish with you, you'll think I popped your cherry."

"All talks, huh. Actions speak louder that words ya know."

"I'm done talking, time for action then."

He moved out of her reach, and then positioned his cock at her entrance. Electricity flew from them and Sango moved forward to feel more. He moved away and gave her a lecherous smirk. Kissing her before she can say anything, he continued rubbing his aching hard cock on her wet needy pussy. Getting lost in the kiss, Sango was _not_ prepared for the hard thrust Miroku gave her as he entered her. She broke the kiss with a stifled moan as he pumped her hard and fast.

"Oh my God!" She moaned.

Her hands gripped his biceps for balance and he held her ass tightly, pumping in to her faster than the speed of light. She looked down and saw how his cock disappeared and re-appear with her essence.

"You feel so fuckin' good!" He groaned out.

Miroku moved his hands from her ass and took her legs, pushing them wider for him to go deeper. In and out, he went, letting her pussy suck him in, he gave her no mercy as he dam near cemented her ass on the table! Sango moved her without trouble, down to play with her clit and her mouth opened in a silent cry. Her position was not very comfortable, but that would make her crazy if she stopped the wonderful and sinful pleasure she was having. She met each of his amazing thrusts as he pummeled her forcefully.

"Am so close Miroku!! Harder!"

Her cries bounced off the walls as she spoke incoherently like the insane bitch in heat. Since his heated vixen was begging for more, who was he to not abide by her wishes?

"Am I fucking you good?!" He shouted as he picked up his pace.

A light sheen of sweat covered over both of them as they relish in the pleasure of their actions. Oh how good this felt! Why was this so sinful? Too much pleasure, ne? Who give a fuck though!

"Yes, fuck yesh!"

He kissed her hard…thrusting in to her faster, as they neared completion. The pleasure was excessively dam good to keep holding. Just a few more driving forces…

"Hey Sango are you up there?!" Shouted a fainted voice from downstairs.

Both of them groaned loudly at the intrusion before breaking the kiss.

"Why?!" Sango asked no one in particular.

Pulling out of her regretfully, he gave her a quick kiss and then went to dressing as the steps became closer and louder. Reluctantly, Sango fixed her clothes and stood up slowly on her shaking legs. Dam! He is such a good fuck. Well, maybe even better since they did not finish! She pouted.

When they finished straightening their clothing, Kagome walked in looking around before calling for Sango again.

Sango sighed. "I'm over here Kags."

"Oh good, Sango. Could you believe I saw Inuyasha kissing some girl down stair?"

Sango looked over at Miroku nervously as she hesitated to answer.

"Oh really?" She asked.

Before Kagome could answer, Sango stepped forward with Miroku behind her. She gave Kagome a sheepish grin as she subconsciously straightens her skirt.

Kagome eyes opened wide at what she knew happened. She blushed a crimson red before stuttering an apology. Miroku shook his head to tell her it was quite all right and kissed Sango softly and told her to give him her number later. She kissed him back and agreed to his request. After he left the room, Sango looked over at her blushing friend.

"So… Are you jealous or something Kagome?"

"M-me? Jealous?" She sucked her teeth. "Why would I be jealous of him?" She asked firmly.

"Cut the bull and answer the question. I'm horny as hell because you interrupted our session!"

"I see you're cranky. Fine then…Am not jealous and I'll leave you to continue you're _fucking_ session since that's what you're good at!"

"So what if am good at it. I'm not the one that's craving for a good fuck that my husband will not give me. Then again, I'm not married and I sure as he wasn't the one that kissed my gardener or almost _fucked_ him behind a _club_!" Sango fumed.

After saying, what she said, she regretting it after the look on her best friends face. Kagome watched Sango with a shock expression.

She nods her head a little. "So you've notice too huh. What is the point in denying it when my best friend agrees with it?" She looked at Sango tearfully.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing you Sango. I hope you can forgive me."

"Look, Kagome. I'm Sor..."

"Don't be. You are right, so please don't apologize Sango." She smiled at her softly. "Ii know you didn't mean it. I'll take my leave now." She sighed and exited the room.

Sango watched her friend leave sorrowfully, and then cursed lightly. How can things go from good to fucking bad so quickly?!

She groaned.

A/N: I _hate_ this chapter, I only typed it cuz I sure as hell aint gonna do it all ova! Nuh-huh…no fuckin way! folds arm p Now, all you need to do is click on the freakin' review button and review!!! How simple is that. crawls towards you Please review…amma die if you don't!! School is so fucking fucked up!! (I'm cranky.) Sue meh!! . I have an account test tomorrow, and I didn't even study much. Lol. I'm off to study now. No flames now, jus cuz I didn't update in like foreva!

**REVIEW!!! )**


	6. The Needs Of A Woman

**The Needs Of A Woman**

"What do you like in a woman?"

The brown-haired woman in Inuyasha's arms was beautiful, he could admit but her eyes were not the blue color that always held that feistiness when she spoke with him. Yes, she might have been a sight for sore eyes, but in his case, it was not that much of a site. He sighed inwardly as his eyes subconsciously drifted to the front door his prey disappeared behind a few minutes ago. A smile graced his beautiful visage as he remembered the look in her eyes when he kissed this woman in front of her.

'_Don't tell me you're whipped!" Hissed an inner voice._

'_Who the fuck are you?' He yelled back._

'_I am called your conscious baka.'_

'_That makes you a baka then.'_

'_Unfortunately, yes it does. Now answer my question.'_

'_Look, all I want is a roll in the hay with that married bitch.'_

_His conscious laughed. 'That's not all I want…' The last word sounded like an echo as it faded away._

'_What the-…'_

"Hey Inuyasha, are you all right?"

Shaking his head quickly, he briefly looked at her.

"Yea, Yui. I'm fine." He answered.

"Oh, ok." She scooted closer to him and rested her hands on his upper thigh.

"I asked you what you like in a woman." Inuyasha watched as her hands went higher on his thigh with interest. _'She's forward.'_ He noticed. He looked at her with heavy lids, smirking at her as his player mode returned full force.

"Well that's hard to say because I only get to learn and love her animal side." He replied, his eyes carefully watching her expression.

Yui smiled.

Maybe coming to this party was not such a bad idea. When she first arrived, her eyes settled on the sexy platinum haired hunk. He looked like one with many mysteries and judging by how he carried himself, she knew she was not wrong. At first, she thought he was the innocent hunk that needed to be broken. _'Boy was I wrong then.'_ Her silent thought only made her smile wider. His kissed made her undone; the way he kissed her was amazing. She had not even uttered a handful of sentences before his tongue was battling with hers. His last statement had her itching for a good fuck._ 'I won't mind showing you how much of an animal I can be.'_ She thought.

"Do you want to know the animal in me?" She whispered.

Inuyasha turned his head to kiss her fiercely, entering her caverns without as much as permission. A moan escaped her lips as he sucked on her tongue. Breaking the heated kiss, Inuyasha stood up, taking her with him.

"That's not even a question." He said before heading to the front door with his play behind. Maybe now she would make up for him not getting a good fuck last time when he met Kagome. As he was about to open the door, Miroku stepped out whit his clothes a bit out of place and looking damp. Inuyasha's grin grew as he watched his friend's smirk.

"I guess you beat me eh Miro?"

His smirk grew. "They don't call me a player for no reason."

"I hear you."

"I guess you're going to follow you're leader, ne?" He asked, referring to himself as the leader.

"Oi, you are not my leader asshat. And why ask questions when you already know the answers?"

"My bad." He looked over Inuyasha's shoulder, putting on his charming smile as he looked over the sexy girl. "Sup hotty?"

"She's not interested Miro. Not when I'm around." The arrogance seeped from his statement as he and Yui made their way into the house, heading upstairs.

Turning to the right to continue upstairs, Inuyasha came face to face with a sad looking Kagome. He froze in his step looking at her as she watched him with sad eyes before looking away. He was about to say something but Yui beat him to it.

"Inu-baby." She purred. "Why did you stop?" She asked as she moved in front of him, not glancing at Kagome as she pulled him further up the stairs with her, leading him to a room. Although he was somewhat mad at the intrusion of not being able to talk to Kagome, he never pulled away as they walked to the room. He heard Kagome sigh and he watched as she stood up, heading downstairs and entered the same room, the one that she came out of a while back when he had just arrived. Inuyasha hated to admit that he was worried. He wanted to know why her eyes held so much sadness. That was not the look his Kagome usually wore._ 'My Kagome…?'_ He asked. Not wanting to enter that crazy idea of his, he decided to just go talk to her.

"Hey, Yui, can I call you?" He asked and continued when she gave him a quizzical look. "My sister looks like she needs someone to talk to, so I'm going to keep her company and check out what's up with her." He replied, taking away her confusing and replacing it with a pout. Lying for him was the easiest thing he could accomplish. Sure, she was not his sister, but Yui do not need all that information.

"I'll have to take you up on this offer another time." He never waited for a reply as he made his way downstairs and entered the room without knocking.

"Oh well, I'll head downstairs to look for that Miro guy." She mumbled.

Kagome sat on the bed with her minds reeling. She pictured her life to be perfect since before she hit puberty. Her biggest dream was to have a wonderful family with a loving husband and kawaii kids. She never once doubted her dream would never come true. She was always determined to succeed. Yet, what was this empty feeling? What possess her to kiss another man? Why would she dream of Inuyasha's kisses, his touches, or his very existence? There were so many questions yet no answers. Inuyasha was a player, she was married, and the whole relationship was a simple answer: no. She would not make her self yearn for Inuyasha. After what Sango said, she was determined to prove her wrong. Though that sound very hard to accomplish, she never backed down from what her mind was set to do. Sango was right. She would not lie and say it did not hurt. Wasn't the truth supposed to hurt at times? Then came Inuyasha. With a groan, she was woman enough to admit she was jealous. "Only God knows what he's about to do with her." She muttered bitterly. She let her body fall on the plush bed as a heavy sigh left her mouth. "I wonder what it would be like if I was the girl with him." She whispered softly.

The door creaked open and she sat up right and gasped as she saw Inuyasha enter the room. "Want to try me out now then?" He asked with a smirk.

"I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked surprise evident in her voice. "I thought you were busy."

"I guess I'm not." He told her.

"Hm," She watched him carefully as he sat next to her. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well I don't want to see you Inuyasha."

"Look, I was just worried about you, what's the matter?"

"You? Worried about_ me_?" She laughed. "I thought you guys only worried about a good fuck. Isn't that all you 'players' care about?"

"For you information _wench_, you're wrong. I just wanted to know what's up your ass."

"Look, I'm all right Inuyasha."

"You look pretty sad when I passed you though. Anything bad happened?"

"I told you I'm fine mister!"

He sighed. Why do women have to be so darn complicated? He never tried to find out what troubles a woman. After all, what goes on between them in a bed always makes them forget all their troubles for the time being. _'Keh, I'm the cure to all women problem.' _He considered conceitedly.

"Are you PSMing?"

Kagome's face flushed with anger. Why is it that is always the case if a girl gave a little attitude? Her fisted hand shook with anticipation of bonking Inuyasha on his empty head! She did just that which gave her a satisfied laugh as he groan in pain.

"I hate it when you guys insinuate that thought!"

"Hey don't hate us by what we are." He said, rubbing his now aching head.

"Oh, and that's complete idiots, ne?"

Inuyasha was unfazed by her insult, as he looked her over. The way he eyes held so much feistiness. How could such look make him want her that much more? She is beautiful, a little rough around the edges with her witty comments, but he sure as hell can work with it. He wanted to know her, all of her, both _physically_ and mentally. He figured she was not going to tell him why she looked so sad before, and he was fine with that. Now _his_ idiotic ways seems to make her anything but sad. _'Maybe getting to know her wouldn't be so bad…'_ He relented silently with no regret. Although he knew, he would not be having any attachment shit; that is all trouble. Women equal trouble, way to many for him to handle if he must say.

"So Kagome, tell me about yourself." Came his quiet request as amber molted azure.

"W-what?"

"I want to know about you."

She inspected his expression carefully, trying to find some fault in his request. She didn't find anything but him seeming interested to know.

"You're really serious?"

"Yes, Kagome."

She smiled then cleared her throat and sat next to him, facing him with her legs folded between them. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She took a deep breathe before continuing. _'Back down to memory lane.'_ She thought sarcastically. Not that her past was that bad, but it was also something she never really took as _pleasant_ memories for most of them. Her dad left her mother when she was just at the age of three, then she found out he died in a car accident five years later. What if he left because of her? What if he thought she was all a mistake from the start? The man never took the time out to look for his so-called pumpkins. Yes, he did call. However, what kind of call was a ten minutes chat that was only expected _once a year_? She did not hate her dad, never, but he did miss a lot of her life. Namely, her wedding. She always dreamt of her father being the one to hand her off to another man with his best wishes, alas that was not at possible at all. As much as she wanted her dad to be involved in everything that went on in her life, she knew that it was nowhere near possible. Her graduations came without her dad, her prom night pictures were taken by her mom. None of her pictures involved her dad standing next to her… _none._ She sighed. There is no point in dwelling with the '_what if_.

"Well, I grew up with my mom, brother and ji-chan…" She started. Might as well tell him everything, ne? "My dad left when I was very young and a call came in one morning saying that a Taka Higurashi died in a car accident, that's when I was only eight years."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Inuyasha said sincerely and reached over to touch her had softly.

"Yea, I'm sorry to." She looked him in the eye then turned her head to watch the cream wall on her left. "You know, I use to think it's my fault he left." He heard her laugh, but it sounded empty. Inuyasha had the need to comfort her in some way possible but scorn himself after for even giving two flipping kicks.

"You know we don't have to talk about those parts that hurt you." He realizes she was pained by the thought of that episode in her life. He cupped her chin and grinned at her when she watched him. "You can tell me about the times when you did bad stuff, like pranks in school or what ever. When you're ready we can talk about that part in your life." She grinned back at him and nodded her head in response.

"Well, I was a bit of a trouble maker in school." Her eyes lit up as she thought back to the times when Sango and her skipped classes, broke school rules and brought hell to those teachers. "I remember one time when we had this Mufty Day…" Mufty Day is usually a day where the kids have to wear their own clothes since she wore uniforms. "The rules were all about the clothing not being revealing, no high shoes, make-ups, or jewelry," She rolled her eyes. "Those rules were too boring and we had to pay three dollars to get through along with our I.D." Thinking back to those days brought a smile to her face, and Inuyasha found himself loving just about everything for her.

"Well, Sango and I dressed in everything we were _not_ suppose to wear. We thought students would be at the gate to collect the money, but they were teachers. Those cranky geezers took our money then send us home." She sucked her teeth at them. "Like we'd go home," Inuyasha smiled as she snorted at her memories in high school. "We went to the back of the school and jumped the fence, although I hated the thought of it."

"What did you guys wear exactly?" Inuyasha inquired.

She blushed before answering. "I was in all black. I wore a real short pleated skirt and a styling bra, those like the bikini. Sango wore the same but hers were dark blue."

Two blinks had Inuyasha watching Kagome as if trying to see her in those clothing. "Damn girl, you dressed so sultry all you're life?"

Her blush deepened as her eyes fell on everything except her gardener.

"Did you guys get away?"

"Nope. After we got to our classes, the boys hands were touching too much, and we ended up beating them to a pulp!" The room filled with laughter as Inuyasha once again, loving more things about her. "Sango did all the major damage, anyway, that had us the principle office, then detention because of what we wore. Those teachers seriously don't have fashion in their vocabulary!"

He smiled. Seems there really was more to just the married onna. Though the whole knowing something is new to him, he found it quite easy. He wondered just where he was when Kagome was like that.

"So, would _you_ have beaten me to a pulp if I touched you?"

"That's an automatic yes." She declared.

"I see. What if I want to touch you know?" He watched as confusion crossed her features before realization settled.

"W-well, w-why would y-you want to touch me?"

"Just because…"

She cleared her throat. "How were you in school?"

Noticing that she was not going to answer the question right away, he lie down on his side with a hand holding up his head while he faced her. "I'm the same as I was back then." He answered straightforwardly. No point in lying, ne?

"Details mister."

"Well, if I was with you, you're body wouldn't be lonely at all."

"Is that a fact Inu?"

"I'm all about the facts."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you like me Kagome?"

"What kind of question is that all of a sudden?"

"Do you like me?" He asked again.

"Ayame, you're not helping me!"

"Okay, okay." Ayame exhale a deep breath. "Tell me what happen."

"Okay. I was up in the attic with Miroku…"

"Miroku? You mean Souta's friend?" She cut in. "You really don't waste time with you're toys, eh?"

"Yes! Miroku! Now as I was saying, we were in the attic, and I'm sure you know what went down."

"I hope up there is clean you know!" If in the attic had anything…_creamy_… She shuddered in disgust.

Said girl flicked her off. "Sit on it Ayame."

"Ah, c'mon Sango, you know I don't like imitation dick." Ayame smirked at her. "Though I can understand if they give you that much pleasure."

Sango's face burned with anger. "Are you going to help me or fuck with me?!"

"I don't find any pleasure in girls either…" She tapped her finger on her chin as if in deep thought.

"A woman if I must say and you've fooled with a girl before?"

Ayame watched her dead on. "Look, high school was a fucked up place which involve us girls fooling around to turn on the guys and you were one of those fucked up bitches that seem to not like boys that much."

"What ever."

"So you say you can't find Kagome?"

"Yes!"

"Hm, have you checked the whole house?"

"Well, no-.."

"Then why are you by me?"

"I thought you might-.."

"Again, why are you by me Sango?"

"Gosh, you seem so…different! No sex because of that baby eh?" She asked with a giggle as she made her way back into the house.

"Hey Sango!" She called after the retreating girl.

"What?"

"Try not to miss use that imitation of yours! God knows that's all you can get _anytime_ you want." She gave a satisfied laugh when sang glared at her and almost fell because of not watching where she was heading.

"Fuck you!"

She could not believe what she said. She should of followed Kagome one time and apologized, though the need for water made her walk the back stairs that headed right to the kitchen where she saw her so called friend Ayame. They were just teasing each other the whole time as they made their way out the kitchen door that leaded them outside. She understood Kagome's state, yet why did she just blow up in her friend's face?

She looked up to see Miroku coming out of the door and her face lit up on contact. He must have seen her because his trademark smirk was in place as he subconsciously fixed his clothing.

"Do you think the gods loved our fucking so much that we just _had_ to see each other so soon?"

"That's possible." She said as they both stood facing each other.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm looking for Kagome." The smile slipped from her face as she re-heard her hurtful words towards Kagome. "I blew up in her face after you left the attic."

"That frustrated huh?" They laughed. "I'm sorry to hear though. Have you tried the room she was hiding in when Inuyasha and I first came?"

"I actually haven't tried any room." She grinned. "I'm going to try that first."

"What some company?"

Before she could give an answer, some woman practically through herself at Miroku from behind. Sango found her glaring at the girl with anger as she gritted her teeth, though she did not have a reason why she was doing it. Who cares if he has his little cunt of a friend? _'I sure as hell don't care.' _

"Miroku right?" She asked as she loosens her grip on him.

"The one and only." He grinned as his attention was shifted to said woman. "I assume that you're Yui, ne?"

"Yes I am."

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh, his sister looked sad so he went to talk to her. I respect that he understands that families are first."

"I bet he does." Miroku knew Inuyasha was lying. The whole sister thing always seems to work for him. Maybe that was Kagome; no, it _is_ Kagome since she is Inuyasha's next prey. He looked over at Sango briefly. _'I forgot about her!'_

"So what do I owe you now?"

Yui giggled. "I just wanted to make a friendly conversation with you."

"Is that so?"

Sango had it with being the invisible one. _'We just fucked and he's ready for round two with someone else?_ She shook her head in confusion. Why did she care? It is not as if she has never done that before. She cleared her throat and smiled at this Yui girl.

"If you want a real _good_ time with him, make sure to tease him." She winked at Miroku. "You liked that don't you Miroku? You like the forward bitch in heat, right?"

Miroku watched her and groaned with want. _'She's good.'_

Yui watched the two of them with a confuse expression.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! I know you want a fuck in the hay! I am giving you pointers. He is good, so I can understand if he is suddenly on your list of 'men to fuck', Yui."

"Um well, th-thank you?" She said uncertainly.

"You are very welcome Yui."

With that said she made her way to Miroku and kissed him on the lips right in front of said girl. "Oh, he's an awesome kisser too!" She grinned innocently at her. "Ta-ta kids!" She made her way in the house without looking back.

"Do you like me?"

Kagome was at a lost of words. What kind of players asks that kind of question? She watched as he sad up and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, do you Kagome?"

He did not know what came over him. He jus have this _thought._ If she did not like him, then she wouldn't want to bed if, but if she _did_ then he knew he would be one-step closer to achieving his goal. Although he found himself wanting her to like him, to _really _like him.

"I-I…well if I didn't like you do you think I'd let you kiss me at any time?"

Sure, she did not give a straightforward answer but she did answer nonetheless. So there, she likes him, big deal! She watched him in his eyes and saw relief wash over him and she found herself smiling.

"I'm glad because I really like you." He did! It was not a simple like, like the kind for a good partner to join him in the joy of pleasure, no. He really found himself liking everything about this married woman. He groaned, she was married. All the things she could have been, but it just had to include her being married to another.

She smiled. "Now what?"

"I don't know." He held her face in both his hands. "What do you think?"

Her eyes drifted to his lips when he talked. "Is…is it bad if I want to…" She cleared her throat.

"What do you want to do, Kagome?" His visage came closer to hers, so close that he felt her warm breathe caressing his lips.

"I, God, I just… I just want to forget about the consequences just this once."

"Then stop thinking about it Kagome, just put it out of your mind."

Their foreheads touched as her hands came up to rest over his calloused hands. She wanted to kiss him, never in her life have she felt the need to kiss someone so desperately. She closed her eyes, revealing in her thoughts, her needs, and she accepted them. Sango might be right about her, she _was_ right in every sense. If she did not accept them, then she would just be lying to herself. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha watching her like a ghost. Something was in his eyes, something sincere. She did not dwell on it. The need to kiss him was like wanting water in the pit of Hell. Kagome scooted closer to him and found herself seated on Inuyasha's lap, with a leg on each side of him. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she inclined her head to his. A soft sigh escaped both their lips as she pressed her lips firmly to his. Inuyasha's hand moved from her face to her inky hair, bringing her closer to him, molding their bodies together. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Kagome took the dominating role and pushed her tongue passed his lips, licking his tongue in a way to ask him to play. Their tongue danced silently with joy of re-joining each other again. Getting bolder, she sucked on his tongue, sucking the very life out of him as she brought a loud moan from him.

Inuyasha's hand continued their assault as one hand made its way over the small of her back to grip her butt lightly. She bucked in surprise and felt the pressure of his growing erection at her core. Grinding on him firmly, she felt the need of some rather liberate. The pleasure in her was rising as her bucking increased. Her hands gripped his hair when she felt him bucked towards her, making the pressure of their joined lower region more powerful. Kagome broke the kiss with a loud groan as the grinding never ended.

"Kami, it feels so good Inuyasha… so good." She mumbled in sheer pleasure.

Inuyasha's lips landed on Kagome's neck to inflict more pleasurable pain upon her. He sucked, nipped, and lick on her exposed skin and Kagome could not help but felt the urge to touch him, to touch is bare skin. She disposed of his upper clothing and ran her hands over his well-defined chest. She has been dying to get a good feel of them! Inuyasha stopped his actions to watch her. Her eyes were open to slits and she looked up to watch him in the eye. His visage ended the space between her lips and his nipple. Inuyasha licked his lips and watched as the married woman attends to his minor needs of pleasure.

She never took her eyes from his, her talented mouth made him know that she wasn't to fool around to, and to let it be known that given the chance, she'll give him as good as he gave her.

Sango made her way through the living room to get to her destination.

"Wait Sango." She heard Miroku called her. She stopped short by the sofa and turn around to wait for him. He came to a stop in front of her.

"What is it, Miroku? What happen to Yui?" Though her sentence held no anger, he eyes clearly showed it.

Miroku gulped at the look she gave him. "Nothing happened to her, she just wasn't you."

"Now isn't that a bitch."

"Look, I don't know why you're mad, but I just wanted to hang with you."

She paused. Why was she mad? Oh yea! It is that…that Yui! Her eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry, must be because we didn't finish." She grinned.

"What to erase that error now?"

She was about to say yes but remember Kagome. _'She must hate me now.'_

"I'd love to, but I want to find Kagome first and apologize."

"I understand. Let's go look for her now then."

"Okay. Oh, am thirsty. The kitchen first then we'll head back to Kagome."

"Sure I don't mind."

They failed to hear the soft moans coming from the room they just passed as they headed into the kitchen.

"I want to touch you Kagome."

"Then touch me Inuyasha." She took his hands and placed it on her tummy.

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise but did not question it at all. His hand made good work on her button and zipper. He soon found his hand on her covered core.

"You're so wet already?"

His only response was a loud exhale of breathe as his hand pumped her covered soaked pussy. He used his other hand to pull her pants as far down as he can get in their position.

Kagome was feeling everything he promised, and it was only the beginning. _'Yes, the beginning.' _Her hands traveled down to his pants, hands started to fumble with his pants buckle before letting a hand of hers grasp his erection tightly. He gasped and bucked into her hands willing.

"By the gods!"

"You like that Inu?"

He crushed her lips with a mind-drugging kiss and slipped his hands past her panties finally enter her dripping core with his forefinger while his thumb massaged her clit. He finger fucked her the way _any_ woman would want to be finger fucked. Letting his tongue caress and play within the confines of her caverns, his fingers mimicked his tongue the way he knew how. His free hand came up to fondle with her ample breast until he felt the nub turn hard from his ministration

"I want to eat you Kagome."

She pumped his cock harder, feeling the warm liquid of his pre-cum as it made its way down his long hard shaft.

"You want to eat me and I want to suck you." She managed to say with visible want in her voice.

Inuyasha added a second finger to join the first. The feeling that he brought upon her was just too much. She needed him to stop, yet he just had to continue. Her hair stuck to her exposed skin with a light sheen of sweat glistering on her body. The look alone she gave him had Inuyasha's erection pulsing in her small hands. Both their breath came in short pants as that burning feeling started building up at the pit of their stomach.

They were so close.

Sango stood leaning on the counter with a bottle of water in her hand. She put the water to her mouth watching as Miroku's eyes stayed glued to her lips.

"You never get tired do you Miroku?"

"What ever do you mean Sango?" He advanced towards her and rested his hands on either side of her. "I'm just a little hot."

"I can fill you in on a couple of suggestions that can keep you cool." She said seductively.

"Oh really? Why don't you just show me?"

"I could, but don't you think it's dangerous to play in a kitchen?"

"We're all adults here." He kissed her neck softly and she giggled from the soft caress.

"I see you guys are friendly already."

They both looked up to see Souta and Ayame walk in from the back door with identical twins.

"Yes we are, and friends needs some alone time to get to know each other more." Miroku said evenly, but his expression told them he was joking.

"Yea, yea…where's Kags?"

"Oh, I think she's in the room we found her in earlier." Sango said, pushing Miroku away gently.

They all walked out of the kitchen with Sango in front of everyone while they neared the door.

Kagome rode his fingers faster and Inuyasha urged her to pump him harder. She threw her head back as the pleasure rose with in her.

"I'm so close Inu!" She groaned out loudly.

The sound of her voice just made him finger her harder. Her essence dripped fully, coating his hands more.

A noise from the door made them froze in their action. They both watch as the knob started to turn slowly with multiply of talking behind the door.

Their eyes clashed, and only Kagome seemed to be the most terrified.

'_I'm so dead!'_

Yes, I know this is late – really late! You see, I actually forgot to post it here though this chapter in on for a while now. I just forgot about here because there have been no reviews. I do not even know if people read this XD Anyway, please REVIEW! Seriously, it would mean a lot to me, and after you are done, can you read my new fic? It is a two – shot, but the other part is half done. I just can't finish it because my exams are in 2 weeks and I really want to pass my subjects so the updates are on hold, even though I know I haven't really been updating…which am really sorry for! I promise to make it up, but please…PLEASE….**REVIEW!**


	7. Getting Caught

**Getting Caught**

**Chapter 7**

"Why can't I just jump on a bus and come along with you?" The woman pressed the phone to her ear while gripping the phone. She heard a sigh on the other line and pouted.

"I told you love, I don't want to make it any more complicated." The man stood outside of the front door leaning on the side.

"But Kouga…" Whined the woman. "I want to meet your wife and see how she takes everything."

Kouga rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"This is personal baby, just hang on and I'd be back no later than tomorrow."

Kouga knew he was early on his return but he hated having Kagome in the dark. He still love her and he knew she felt the same way, but he just wanted more. When he had his loss, it did hurt him, though he never really voiced it, and every time he tries to work it out and let them both try to make it work with another child, he just felt she couldn't produced it. The last two babies that died were like a wake up call for him. He realized a puff of breath; sometimes people just have to move on and find their wants or needs some place else, and that's what he's doing.

'Plus, Kagome is kind of boring…' 

"Kouga, are you there?"

"Hai. Look honey, I have to go, say hi for the kids."

"Ok Kouga, I love you."

He smiled. She made him the happiest man on earth. When he saw her sitting in the lounge at the hotel he was resigning, she just stood out, and he knew then that his live would be different. When he sat next to her, waiting for his partner, they just chatted none-stop, even though they hadn't gotten to their name greeting. She was a little persistent, but he coped with it, and not too long after that, which wasn't really long to be exact, he just fell for her completely. She was a little touching on the topic of his wife, but she showed him the light, and how Kagome wasn't dishing out her wifely ways, and he did realize that. He needed excitement in his life, not boredom, some kind of adventure. Kagome never wanted to spend times with him at social parties or show off her self and telling the whole world that she was married to _the_ Kouga… nope, that wasn't Kagome; it was like she was ashamed of him… He shook his head. He won't have to worry about her once the night is over…

"I love you too…" He said softly.

He placed his hands on the knob, ready to greet Kagome's friends and family.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

While Sango turned the knob, preparing to open it, everyone stepped back since the door would open towards them. So it was in such a way, that when Sango finally open the door, only she would be able to see inside until she moves forward for everyone to be able to see in the room as well.

"Oh shut up Miro, you know damn well you hate spiders." She heard Souta say as she giggled softly finally opening the door fully.

When her eyes caught the position her friend and gardener was in, she just stood rooted to the floor looking like a face out of the water with her mouth hanging open. There, on the bed was the silver haired man with her best friend straddling him. Her eyes traveled to where his hands disappeared knowing that her friend was getting the finger since his messy dick was in her hands.

The terror of it all…

"Hey Sango what's up?" She heard Souta ask from behind.

"Uhh…" She saw the fright in Kagome's eyes and knew what she must be feeling right now, and it didn't make it better after she recalled their little conversation in the attic.

"There is two big centipede in there!" She screamed dramatically. "It's save to say that no Kagome is in there though, just those nasty bugs." Her eyes caught with Miroku and he understood.

"Can you go get something Souta…?" Ayame had a look of disgust and fright on her face. "I'm going upstairs to check on the baby." She rushed out, making her way around the sofa to head upstairs.

The front door started to open, and everyone looked up to see Kagome's husband walking in. Sango's hand gripped the doorknob tightly.

"Oh Kouga, what a surprise to see you here!" She shouted.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome was scared.

The look in Sango's eyes made her feel dirty, and she couldn't help but want to rush to her and cry, thanking her for what she did. She wondered what everyone would think of her if they saw; what would _Souta_ think of her? She started to feel disgusted, she wanted to puke or something.

'I'm so messed up!' 

She watched Inuyasha's reaction and kicked herself mentally for even thinking he'd be scared for her or even have a look of sympathy for the emotions running across her face. Didn't he feel bad that her life could have been ruined?

'_Oh yea, players are only in it for the fun.'_

She was angered, more angered at herself for even thinking he was different! He was just the same as every other guy out there who wants a girl just to fuck and nothing else. She inwardly laughed at her own stupidity.

'Never again…' She vowed silently. 

Easing herself off of Inuyasha with weary legs, she proceed to fix her clothing, not saying anything to the man in front of her or even giving him as much of a glance, but when she heard Sango's shout…

"Oh Kouga, what a surprise to see you here!" 

She froze.

"K-kouga?"

Was this some sick joke? She looked at Inuyasha for the first time after she fixed herself. His cock stand at attention with the creamy substance of his liquid, and her eyes started to water.

'What the hell was I thinking?' 

She was about to cover her sob with her hands to her mouth, but stopped when she felt the sticking substance on her. Stepping back slowly, and feeling more pathetic by the moment, she watched as Inuyasha silently put on his shirt and fixed his remaining clothing quietly. She was fuming when she saw him _wipe_ his hands in the sheets; he just wiped them like it was a regular thing for him!

'_Oh wait, it is…' _She thought dryly, heard him sigh.

"Looks like your man's approaching, babes." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You think?" She whispered harshly. "I can't _believe_ I did… tha – _that_ with, w-with someone like you!"

He quirked his brow at her choice of words and sighed softly when he saw the look on her face. He never bargained for any of this shit. He knew she might feel bad, but he sure as hell wasn't forcing her to do anything!

"Kags…" He trailed off.

He wasn't good at apologies for starters, and he hated the thought of him feeling like he must apologize to her as if his life depended on it. He advanced to her, and he felt hurt when he saw her flinched when he tried to touch her. Dropping his hands he opened his mouth just to voice his reasons.

"Kagome, I wouldn't have done this if I know we'd almost get caught."

He jumped when Kagome's eyes flashed towards him.

'_I'm a baka.' _He admitted. He knew the moment the words left his mouth, that he had said the very wrong thing.

"You are so… so… ugh!"

"That came out wrong."

"Oh no it didn't, it came out perfectly, and I mean you are _Inuyasha_."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means!"

"Ka –…"

"We have to get out now."

"What?"

"You heard me fucker!"

He stepped back; this wasn't the Kagome he knew and liked. He figured she was really mad right now, but even players have feelings!

"That was uncalled for." He said softly.

"Ooh really?"

"I'm looking for Kagome, have you guys seen her?" 

"_Kagome? Oh no, she just up and disappeared just like that."_

"_Yea… right, um I'll go look for her."_

"_Sure man, I'll come help you… Uh Miro, you can handle those bugs right?"_

"_Yea sure dude."_

"_Alright, I'll catch you guys later…"_

Kagome sighed with relieve.

'_Thank you Kami-sama.'_ She prayed.

"I'll come a nun…" She whispered as she walked towards the door.

"A nun?" Inuyasha chuckled. "You'll have to wait until I get you." He mumbled.

By the looks of Kagome, she had heard him and he knew he was dead at some point.

When the door was open, Sango rushed in and Inuyasha exited, hearing the door slam as he and Miroku head outside.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What the hell were you guys doing man?"

Inuyasha sucked his teeth, annoyed at his friend. He knew he hated that he was out for Kagome, who just happened to be related to Souta. Placing both hands behind his head, he let his head loll in his hands and look over at his friend.

"What would you do if you were with a girl in a room?"

Miroku sighed.

"I just think you're messing this up man. You could of just do Yui and leave Kagome alone."

"I told you I was on a mission."

"Yea, and I can tell this mission will end messy."

Inuyasha laughed. "You worry too much." They sat down on the steps outside, watching people leave and some new comers head over by their friends to chat.

"I'm just wondering what Souta will think of you if he founds out."

Inuyasha once again sucked his teeth, pulling up his pants by the crutch to get more comfortable.

"Look, Souta won't find out." He said with confidence. "Also, when I'm done with Kagome, no one has to know. It is a one time thing and after all that…" He lowered his voice when he saw Souta and Kouga approaching. "… We'll go back to our normal lives; simple as that."

"I hope you're right…"

"I always am!"

"Hey guys." Souta came forward and slapped his hands in Miroku and Inuyaha's hand.

"Where have you been Inu?"

"Getting lucky of course." He grinned lecherously.

"Ah, I see. With you."

'_Wouldn't you like to know?'_

Inuyasha just grinned.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'm going back inside to find Kagome."

"Okay, dude… I'll talk to you later." Souta said as Kouga entered the house.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome and Sango were currently hugging each other tightly.

"I know Sango!" Kagome sobbed. "You were right like always."

"Awe, but you did look like some sex craved girl." Sango joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Kagome gave a broken laugh and eased out of Sango's arms to wipe her eyes.

"So what's up?"

Kagome proceed to tell her everything about how Inuyasha looked when they were caught and after, all oblivious to the man on the other side of the door listening.

"…And the thing is… he sounded like the only thing that worried him was not being able to reach all the way with me!" Kagome pouted.

"Oh Kagome…" She never got to finish because Kouga stepped in looking reading to kill.

"So it's save to say that you've been cheating on me while I'm out working so hard for a slut like you?!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Yea, I just knocked up something and since the night is young and I'm bored I figured I could start a chapter and finish it in the same night **_**again**_**! Hehe… **

**I know this is short but bare with me since I still have the blocks with this chapter.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS!**

**I Love You For You; **_**It's a two shot! Please read it and review!**_

And….

**Love Comes Softly; **_**It's a continuation for the two shot.**_

**So yea, I'll update when I can, and I hope to see a review for my new fics**


	8. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8

It was becoming awfully hard to breathe right about now and all Kagome could think about was how stupid she was. Stupid for letting him find out or stupid for doing anything at all with another guy? She simply wasn't sure. What she was sure about is that her relationship might be over if not strained. Her watery eyes traveled over to Sang and saw that she was at a loss of words and unable to look out for her like she usually did. Looking back at her husband she saw that unlike her and Sango, he looked ready to exterminate. She gulped. The silence was too thick to bear and at the same time she wished that it would stay that way.

Kouga was gnashing his teeth, with anger. Here he thought that she was some innocent bitch that would be the faithful type yet she's been letting some man fill her? He watched her closely, gripping the doorknob hard. Who cares if he did the same thing? She was supposed to be innocent! She's just some slut in a camouflage!

He chuckled with steely eyes. "I can't believe you Kagome, you really know how to cover up your true identity, ne?"

She bowed her head softly and flinched when Sango touched her hands lightly.

"Um, I think I'm going to leave now."

Kouga's eyes drifted over to her as if seeing her for the first time.

He nodded. "Yes, you better." He said coldly.

Sango just rolled her eyes and left, hearing the door closed and locked as she headed outside. She couldn't believe that he heard them! She felt sorry for Kagome, and angry with herself for not being the friend who talks their girls out of cheating. With sad eyes she looked behind her at the closed door and heard a train of curses from Kouga himself.

"Who is he Kagome?" He heard her talked about this man, but for the whole time she only referred to him as 'he'. All this time when he thought that she was going to be heart broken, she had this man to keep her warm at nights when he was away!

Kagome cast her eyes downwards. She didn't want to tell him, afraid that he might do something bad to Inuyasha. She chuckled softly. Why should she care about Inuyasha when her marriage was on thin ice?

Kouga heard the chuckle and mistook it for a different meaning.

"Oh so now it's funny huh? You fucking behind my back is funny?" He walked up to her and gripped her shoulders tightly, causing her to winch in pain. "Who is he?"

"Kouga, you're hurting me."

"Shut the fuck up!" He shook her hard. "Did he fuck you?"

"Kouga, pl –…"

"Answer the fucking question!"

"N-no!" She cried out when his nails dug into her flesh. "Please Kouga…" She whimpered.

He gripped her tighter bringing her face towards his, her feet barely touching the ground.

"What did you guys do?"

Kagome was scared. Kouga got mad and broke things, but he never handled her like this before. Her big watery eyes looked up at him fearfully. This wasn't the Kouga she fell in love with.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I really don't know! I came home early to talk to you and I found out you've been messing around with some dude." He smirked at her. "How would you feel if I did something like that?"

She gasped. His eyes looked so _evil_, and what did he want to talk about? She furrowed her brows together. "What did you want to talk about that was so important that you had to come home early?"

He released her, almost making her fall from her footing. Right, he came her to tell her the news, but obviously she wasn't going to be heart broken. He watched as she rubbed her bruised hands carefully, but he could care less for her.

"So you're not going to tell me who he is?"

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry I, I just can't."

He sighed.

"So explain…"He mumbled. "Explain everything that happens before I hurt you!"

She jumped and walked backwards.

"You wouldn't!" She stood on weak knees. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted, getting braver by the moment. No man, and she meant _no_ man was going to do her any harm.

'_Not even my husband.'_

He rolled his eyes with a chuckle, folding he muscle hands.

"Explain." He stated simply.

She sighed again, prepared to come clean and at least try to save their marriage.

"Well, um, Sango and I went to this new club and she was dancing then he came up to me and asked for a dance. It was just a dance that meant no harm." She started cracking her fingers nervously, trying to make him understand. "He pulled me out side to the back of the club and he was strong and I couldn't get away, and then he started to kiss me…"

"Did you kiss him back?"

She stayed silence and when he started to advance to her she stepped back.

"Y-yea…"

"Who is he Kagome?"

"I can't tell you."

"Who the fuck is he?" He shouted advancing towards her, when her back hit the wall; he stood only an inch from her.

She still stayed silence.

So, he tried another approach, gripping her chin with a hand. "Do I know him?"

She whimpered, tiptoeing, and trying to ease the grip on her chin.

"Yes." She mumbled.

He was furious! The bitch was fooling around with someone he knew?!

"Tell me who the fuck he is or I swear I'm going to hit you so hard!"

Tears started flowing down from her eyes like a river.

"I…" She tried to suck in air from all the fear she felt but it was difficult. "I just can't tell you…"

"Oh so you're protecting him now?" He grinned. " Why the hell?!"

He landed a powerful slap to her left cheek that sent her to the right, hitting the dressing table hard.

She screamed out in pain, crumbled to the ground.

"Please Kouga; don't do this!" She whimpered even more.

He hovered over here, sneering down at her watching the tears flow freely down her face.

"I'm going to ask you one more time!" He pulled her up by the hair. "Who. The. Fuck. Is. He?"

"Why do you want to know?!" Her manicured nails scraped his offending hand on her hair, but he never showed any kind of pain, just fury.

"Wrong answer slut!" His fist connected to her face, making his hands bloody from her own blood.

He never stopped; he just continued to abuse her, all the time asking her who the guy was and at the same time, she never got to answer. Her screams were falling on deft ears and she wondered if someone would help her before her life ended…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I just don't know what kind of friend I am!" Sango wailed pathetically after telling Miroku and Inuyasha what just happened.

Miroku hugged her silently, watching Inuyasha sternly as if telling him it's his entire fault.

She looked up at Inuyasha with hatred in her eyes.

"You know, it's all your fault you guilty bastard!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Objection, I am not guilty!"

Miroku just sighed at his friend's bad timing for jokes.

"You are such a senseless baka!" Miroku spoke up, shocking his friend. "Kagome's marriage in on the line and all you can think about is not being guilty?" Standing up, he looked into Inuyasha's surprised face. "You manipulated the whole thing! You knew she was vulnerable yet you just thought that it would be best for you to fuck around with her, ne?"

Inuyasha stood up straight, glaring at his long time friend.

"I don't know what the hell is your problem, but I didn't do anything to her that she didn't want or _need_…"

"Need?" He asked incredulously. "All she _needed_ was her husband! Now for all we know, he might be in there telling her how much he _need_ a fucking divorce!" He thrust his hand in the direction of the door as he said his few words. "Really Yash, don't she mean at least a little more to you than those other bitches you fucked?"

Inuyasha cast his eyes downwards. He guessed he did. He wasn't really one for all the emotions. "I do you know…"

As everyone fell silent at the shocking confesstion, they heard a terrified voice in the distance.

"_Kouga please stop! INUYASHA!!! SOUTA!!!"_

With out thinking, Inuyasha rushed towards Kagome.

Souta was in the far distance, but his sister's cry was loud enough for him to follow Inuyasha's lead, with Sango and Miroku close behind, soon followed by Ayame.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Inuyasha?" Kouga had Kagome by the neck now. "I know that name…" He paused with his hands in mid air, which looked like he was about to slap her. "Wait! You mean that silver haired guy?!" He looked into his wife bloodied face and saw how her body sagged from the lashes he gave her.

"You're pathetic!"

"Why Kouga!" She cried harder. "What the fuck is your problem!"

A loud sound echoed in the silence as his hands connected with her cheeks once again.

"He even got his little bitch to curse now huh?"

Before either of them could do anything, the door bust open to reveal Inuyasha, who was soon followed by Souta, Miroku, Sango and Ayame.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her man?!"

Inuyasha rushed in, pushing Kouga away to help Kagome. She was in a mess. He grimaced when she cringed every time he touched her softly.

Kouga looked down hatefully at Inuyasha.

"So you've come to help your slut eh."

Standing up slowly, with his back turn to Kouga, Inuyasha held Kagome in his trembling arms to rest her on the bed.

"You are not worthy to be called a man, Kouga." Inuyasha said, softly but deadly with his back turned to him, watching Kagome sorrowfully. "How can you hurt someone like Kagome? She's so small and fragile compare to you and yet you choose to abuse the power you have? Tried to kill her because of some jealousy?" He shook his head in pity. "Kagome might be oblivious, but I know about your secret Kouga. I am after all the gardener, or did you forget? So many different bitches stepped into that house when Kagome was out." He looked down at Kagome. "Why do you feel that you must only have Kagome for yourself among other girls?"

Kouga just laughed, unfazed by _the gardener's _little speech. He could careless what people found out today, and he refuse to believe that he was jealous of this Inu guy!

"I'm sorry, but are you even worthy of being called a man as well?" He stood up tall, brushing back his damp hair. "What kind of man interferes with a marriage?"

"That's what you call a marriage?"

Everyone looked confused, after hearing Inuyasha's speech. They were all oblivious to what was going down, but not that stupid to not know it revolved around cheating.

"Feh. If that is what you called a marriage, then I thank Kami himself that I'm not in any."

Everyone watched on in shock afraid that Kouga would let out Kagome; only Souta was the only one that was left in a state of confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kouga but you had no right to hit my sister!" He stepped forward.

"Oh but wouldn't you want to know?"

Kagome spoke up softly. "Please don't Kou…ga."

Kouga ignored her and turned to Souta.

"What, didn't any of them tell you?" He gestured his hands to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango started nibbling on her fingers and Souta's face screwed up in concentrated and confusion.

"Well apparently, Inuyasha here has been –…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was falling backwards from the hard blow of a punch.

"You're sick!" Inuyasha shouted, standing above him. "Fucking sick I tell you!" He spat.

Kouga grasped his mouth, shocked that _he_ would hit him. He stood up prepared to show him what a real punch was. When he started towards Inuyasha, Miroku stood forward, daring him to try something as he clenched his fist tighter. Inuyasha might be an ass, but the ass was still his best friend.

Kouga just grinned. "Oh what the fuck, it's not like I care about you or that slut!" He spat.

Souta lurched at him, gripping his hair tightly and sending blind blows at him blindly.

"My." _Punch. _"Sister." _Punch._ "Is not a," _Punch. _"Slut!"

Everyone just stood there watching the two of them; the only other noise in the room was Kagome's soft whimper.

"Please stop Souta." She sobbed harder. "Onegai, stop."

He stopped. "But why? What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see what he's done to you?"

She closed her eyes trying to breathe without showing much pain. He really did a number on her and she don't know what would of happen if Inuyasha and the other's hadn't come to her rescue. She smiled softly, watching Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes. He was so amazing and she wondered after how he acted if she can call him the heartless player like before.

"He's…" She relaxed on the bed fully. "He's right about me…" Tears started to leak from her eyes as she turned her head from everyone. "I was so lonely at the time, that I let myself become a victim of lust. I never meant for this to happen, but I just couldn't help myself. He was so sweet to me and he made me feel beautiful again, even though I couldn't even please my own husband." Inuyasha watched her silently and Kouga chuckled the best he could

"You sound like you love the fucker!"

"Shut up Kouga… Just shut up." Kagome mumbled.

Sango and Ayame had tears flowing down their faces silently. Miroku relaxed, watching Kagome with admiration at her confession in her state. Looking up at Inuyasha he was shocked to see the look in his eyes.

'_Does he really love this girl…?'_

Souta released Kouga, pushing him hard on the ground and moved forward to kneel beside his sister. "Oh Kagome…" He caressed her cheek softly; kissing her everywhere he can on her bruised face without hurting her anymore. "Hush, you don't have to explain to me… Who is this guy?" He caressed her hair. "It's not your fault…"

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"Kagome don't play around."

"You have to understand that he meant well. I felt like I wasn't worth anything anymore. My own husband wouldn't touch me…" She cast her eyes downwards. "I felt like a real woman when I was with him you know…" She looked up at Inuyasha, catching his eyes and watched him dead on. He didn't look away, only smiled slightly. To Souta, it looked like she was looking out the window so he was oblivious.

"Just tell me…" He mumbled.

"Kouga stood up, sighing loudly.

"You can tell him later; fuck if I care!" He spat. "I got something to give her." He fished out his some papers out of his pockets and threw them at the foot of the bed. Souta picked them up and read t he heading.

"Divorce papers?"

Kouga ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. "Yup, I want out."

Kagome closed her eyes slowly, wondering why he'd want that. They were supposed to live together forever. She started crying harder, realizing that her marriage was finally over.

"Wait..." Sango spoke up. "How can those divorce papers be filed already when you only found out Kagome was cheating a little while ago?"

Kouga glowered at her.

'_Smart cunt she is.'_

He smiled after a little while, resting a hand on his hip while the other stayed in his hair.

"That's really what I wanted to talk to that slut over there about." He spat.

"I'm warning you dick ward." Inuyasha said softly. "Stop with those fucking names!"

Kouga continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"I actually found my self a good _loyal_ girlfriend, she's technically my fiancée." He chuckled at their shocked, confused faces. "Yes, my _fiancée. _I didn't see what Kagome had that she didn't had, she actually had more…" He shrugged. "At least she was able to give me kids, ne? Two real Moto kids; boys of course." He laughed when Kagome's broken cries echoed throughout the room.

"Get out Kouga." Souta stood up. "Get out before I drag your lifeless body out myself!"

He just laughed and made his way towards the door, pushing his way through the girls.

"I hope Inuyasha makes you happy you little ho."

Not looking back he made his way, heading home to his welcoming family with happiness.

'_Wonder why the hell would I be jealous of that bastard!'_

The room was so quiet; all eyes were now on Souta's back as he ran his fingers through Kagome's damped messy hair.

"So you're the other man eh Yash."

He didn't answer.

"Did you take my sister serious at any time, my dear friend?"

Again, Inuyasha stayed silent. Not even he himself knew for sure if he took her seriously or not. Was she just another girl to him?_ 'No, she wasn't, I actually care for her…'_

Kagome tried to speak but Souta beat her to it.

"Don't talk Kagome. Haven't you covered for him enough?!"

He stood up, angry with the both of them. He needed a break. This whole drama was too much for him. How can Kagome be so stupid!

"He's not good enough for you!"

Inuyasha quirked a brow and laughed softly. "Not good enough for her?" He watched his friend hard. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just what I said!" He stood up, face to face with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at his _friend_. "I never did anything to hurt her!"

"Oh but look Inuyasha! She's hurt! She's fucking hurt and it's all your fucking fault!"

"My fault?"

"What do I have an echo now? If you hadn't just stuck to your everyday whores and left my married sister alone, none of this would of happened!"

"News flash dick head! He _wanted _to end that marriage long before I entered."

Souta couldn't help it, he just felt like pushing the fucker to a pulp! With red knuckles, he landed a draw-breaking clout towards Inuyasha. Without out thinking, Inuyasha grasped his shirt and reared back to return his blow, but he stopped short at the look in Kagome's face.

"You know, you're not even worth it." He told him, letting go of him. "I'm… damn it, I hate apologizing!" He pouted and Souta was tempted to smile but kept his face straight. "I'm… I'm sorry for not doing what was pleasing to you." Well that was t he best he could do, and it was close. He heaved a heavy sigh walking over to Kagome and kissed her softly on the lips, smiling warmly at her. "I'm sorry koi."

To say she was shocked at the open affection was an understatement of the year! Everyone mirrored the look on her face but Inuyasha was oblivious to it. He only saw and cared for Kagome. "This is all my fault you know. I just want you to know that you were different from all the other girls." He pecked her lips softly again. "You know where to find me if you want to talk or something." He started heading for the door, avoiding everyone eyes.

"Gomen, Souta… But before I leave, I want to tell you that I _do_ care for your sister…"

With a loud sigh he grinned looking up at them all.

"You hit like a pussy bro." He laughed. "What made you think you can harm me when you never could?" Souta cracked a smile as he and the others watched Inuyasha headed outside.

"Um, Inuyasha…" She mumbled, but he heard her and peeked back inside.

"Yea, Kags?"

"Thank you; for everything." She smiled.

He smiled and left, heading outside with his hands in his pocket and a whistle to a broken tune of his own.

'_I really like her eh.'_ He grinned.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N::pouts:: It's no fair that I can write these updates in a day so easily when my summer is ending::Sigh:: REVIEW!! This will probably be my last update for a while since I go back to school on Monday… aren't I a happy girl... . 

I made a live journal! Haven't written anything yet but at least I got one! Hehe. It's **www.bubbles. you guys have one, feel free to add me. Ja**

**REVIEW!!!** Did I really lose my readers::pouts::


	9. Lying To Myself

Lying To Myself…

Chapter 9

**Hey! Just wanted to thank my new friend, sweetkijo for fixing up this chapter! That's why I personally want to dedicate this chapter to her ::grins:: thanks girl!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

It has been five long excruciating months since that little incident at Souta's house. Five long aching months without any closure, without anyone to hold her… and most of all, without _him_ by her side as a husband. She was actually a free woman now, and the thought of it made her sad. Even though Kouga did what he did to her, she wasn't sure if she would refuse him if he asked for a second chance…

"I'm so pathetic…." She whispered to the swaying trees beside her balcony.

Kouga wanted a short case and he actually agreed to give her the house, his SUV and a big check to last her a long time; maybe even her whole life if she used it well. Though all of that didn't matter to her when she had to give up her very first love and husband… or according to Sango, it wasn't love; it was an _infatuation_ and only that. She refused to believe; no, actually she didn't _know_ what to believe right about now. Maybe if she had done her duties as the loving and seductive wife well, Kouga would have been with her now…

"I just don't understand…"

She sighed, looking out at the lone flowers down below her with a sorrowful look on her countenance.

"I should hate him for what he did to me!"

A whimper escaped her mouth when she heard everyone's voices in her head.

'_How the fuck can you still miss him after what he did to you Kags?! Are you that dumb?'_

Her brother only meant well but his words did hurt her feelings; all of their words…

'I can't believe you Kagome; you seriously can't be my best friend; I don't even know who the hell you are anymore…' 

And Sango… She just _didn't _understand, but like always, she had meant well, hadn't she?

The one that really stuck to her was her mother's short statement…

'Go see Inuyasha…' 

Her mother was a good listener and a shoulder to cry on when she needed it most. To her, she was the only person that understood her situation even though she hadn't witnessed everything. She told her about Inuyasha, Kouga… she had told her mom _everything_, and instead of scolding her or giving her endless lectures, her mother was the one who insisted on her seeing Inuyasha. Her mother understood how she felt about Kouga since she was a witness of her crush since high school. The others hadn't said much about Inuyasha and she never questioned to ask them why. She just couldn't bring herself to do anything…

"Inuyasha…" She mumbled.

She was scared. The guy was persistence and he had his names for her but that day when he called her _koi_ shocked her beyond explanations. All he ever indulged in was what he wanted to do to her, and his feelings were based on pure lust from her point of view, so what was up with _that_ name? Why did he have to make it seem as if he cared for her deeply? She did remember everything he said though, even though they were sexual phrases, and also when he told her that she could come and talk to him anytime and that she knew where to find him. Automatically, her eyes rushed over to the white bench under a big oak tree that was in the center of the garden where she knew Inuyasha sat every Saturday around noon for a quick break. She never once saw him look up at the house as if to spot her, and sometimes she even wonder if he thought about her and questioned how she was doing after that last encounter with her now _ex-_husband.

She wasn't ashamed to say how scared she was to just go and talk to him. What would she say anyway?

_Anything… even if it made her sound like a complete idiot…_

"I have nothing to say…"

Would he still want her now that she was available? The abused wives or _ex-wives_ were always too fragile to meddle with, so why would Inuyasha do any meddling? To him now she was just some available bitch that was too… _obtainable. _

She hugged herself closer, trying to block out the cold night's air from her warmth. She snorted, realizing that it sounded as if she actually wanted him to be close to her…

Well does she?

"Do I really want to feel his kisses?"

God's, how she yearned for those lips to rain kisses everywhere on her… 

"His touches are like a fantasy, fading slowly from my almost void memory…"

_Kami-sama, those touches sets her body on fire, enflaming her once dormant responses…_

"My real question is…" She sucked in a shaky breath, drifting her eyes over to the white bench. "Do I really, in actual fact need him?"

Oh… but she does need him; yet she will never tell… 

She sighed and entered her room, ready to welcome sleep.

_Not even herself… _

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"For the last time, I am not in love with her…"

Miroku sighed, obviously exhausted from his best friend's lack of understanding. Inuyasha has been void of practically everything! He barely ate, and it showed clearly when his clothes hung so loosely on him. What in the hell was wrong with ass whipped fools? To be reasonable he can understand what his friend was going through. Why wouldn't he when he has known Inuyasha since they were in diapers? He knew him well enough to know that Inuyasha had never said anything even relatively close to what he had told Kagome a few months ago. So here he was trying to convince Inuyasha of his undeniable love for Kagome and at the same time, urging him to go visit her either tonight if he had to, or any given chance!

"Come on man, why are you denying it?"

"Because…" Inuyasha turned his back to Miroku on his bed, letting his hair cast a veil over his face as he curled up in a ball. "I. Am. _Not!_"

For a second time, Miroku sighed.

"Look Inu, I know you must feel rejected since she didn't come and talk to you, but you have to under..."

"Fuck off Miro." He mumbled into his arms. "You don't know shit." He whispered softly.

The black haired guy was patient with his friend, and spoke softly but loud enough for him to hear…

"Then make me understand Inuyasha." He moved closer to the bed and reached over to touch Inuyasha.

"Don't touch me." He whispered loudly.

Pulling back his hands, he tired to get in another way.

"Look, I've been talking to Sango lately, and Kagome is just confused Inuyasha, don't hate her for that…"

Inuyasha jumped up into a sitting position with his eyes shielded by his long unruly bangs. His face lost some of its color and he looked like he was sick for weeks now. The odor coming from him proved to Miroku that he hadn't taken a shower in days.

"Who says I hate her?" He shouted. "No, I couldn't hate her; never..." He sighed and stood up on shaky legs, already getting a headache.

What happened to him? Shit happens… Finding that you let yourself care for someone for the first time, only for them to take you're heart and break it into so many shards, that it's difficult to find them. But no, he didn't love her, he just _couldn't_!

Lying isn't the answer… but who gives a fuck? 

"Look Miroku, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I do not love that bitch!"

That's not the name for her… 

Shaking his head in pity of his friend's denial, he stood up and headed into the kitchen to make a snack for his friend.

"Fine… I'll believe you…" He said in defeat with a loud sigh.

For now… 

"Thank you." He whispered. "I'm going to go take a shower now."

"Yea, take you're time, because you seriously need it."

Going their separate ways, they left everything they spoke about in that bedroom, not ever planning on going back on what they were talking about for the night.

The crystal droplets rushed down Inuyasha's heated body, soothing him physically, but the feeling that he wanted to go away never went… he still remembered her.

"The way she felt when I held her gave me this feeling."

Dying is a price to be paid just for her warmth… 

"Her eyes do turn a deep shade of blue when she's aroused."

Just like when she's mad… it's a fucking turn on and Hell's fury doesn't compare to hers…

He chuckled, but stopped himself when he remembered how close he was to finally becoming one with her.

That day will always be special to him; though he will never admit it… 

"But I do _not _love her!"

_Not even to himself…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A soft moan escaped puffy lips, as she lay sprawled out on her back, with Miroku hovering over her and raining wet kisses along the side of her neck.

"She's different Miro… and I don't know if it's because she misses that ass or Inuyasha."

"She's just as messed up as Inuyasha baby; give her time."

"How much?" She asked tiredly, pushing him off of her, and sitting up to face him, only in his boxers.

Miroku's eyes traveled over the round, firm plums of her breasts, licking his lips.

Sango rolled her eyes. "My face his up here pervert."

He grinned and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry babes." He hugged her closer to his naked chest. "I'm listening."

She smiled into his neck. "It's nothing really. She just barely eats. She's always in her room writing in her book." She looked up and smiled at him. "She writes poems you know. Her writings are always so beautiful and filled with love and care, but now I'm not sure if that's the kind of writing she's doing now." She sighed and felt Miroku squeezed her tighter. "I just don't understand her you know. She used to tell me how much Inuyasha woke her up and how much fun she had with him even if she was a little reluctant."

"They just have to talk it out; both Inuyasha and Kagome. I'm convinced that he loves her."

Sango gasped. "Really? You think so?" Sango pulled away from him, shocked. "Did he tell you that?"

With a shake of his head negatively, Sango sighed and went back in his arms. "Then how can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Inuyasha..." He replied simply as if that explanation was good enough to prove it.

"Oh…" She was about to ask him something but jumped when her cell phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID she was glad to see that Kagome was calling her. Answering the phone happily, she got up and excused herself.

"What's up Kags?"

"Um, hi Sango. When you're coming home can you bring some ice-cream so we can both have a girl's night watching movies or something…?" She asked unsure.

Kagome didn't know why she had the sudden urge to have a night out with Sango because lately she has been avoiding her and she hated it but she just couldn't bring herself to let their friendship go down the drain.

"Uh, sure. What time do you want me to come?" Sango had plans with Miroku tonight but she figured they could reschedule since she know Kagome needed this. Plus if she refused then she'd have to tell Kagome where she was and Kagome didn't know about her and Miroku…

"Anytime after eight is good, I don't really care." Kagome's hand fiddled with the phone cord as she watched Inuyasha soundlessly behind her red curtain cloth. _'He's so beautiful...'_

"Hey Sango, what's taking you so long?"

That voice sounded familiar to Kagome…

"Who's that?"

Sango chuckled. "It's no one, just some random guy I met today." She grinned despite the fact that Kagome couldn't see her.

Kagome giggled softly and Sango smiled sadly. How long has it been since she heard that laugh?

"You never change San-San."

"You know me too well Kags."

She hated lying to her but she didn't want her to know that she's happy, possibly falling in love, while she is broken up at the thought of love…

'I don't want her to think I don't care about her feelings…' 

"I actually do…" Kagome said softly. "And I don't want to forget it…"

Sango went silent, listening to Kagome's breathing intently, wondering if she'll say anything else.

"Well I have to go take a shower, I'll see you tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Kagome…"

"Great! Well, later."

And with that, she hung up leaving Sango with the cell gripping in her hands.

"You know you shouldn't keep this from her…"

Sango sucked her teeth. "You don't understand what position I'm in, and I'm sure you yourself haven't told Inuyasha anything."

Miroku paused, realizing that she was right.

"Look I just haven't talked to him for awhile. I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Just like I will tell Kagome when the time is right, ok?"

He moved forward, rubbing her arms down sensually, arousing her inch by inch.

"Alright…" His tongue left his mouth to run a small trail from her chin to her lips, tracing the counters of her mouth.

Sango sighed in complete bliss. Miroku seem to know what turns her on and what turns her off, and right now he was making her feel like a light switch.

After a month when Kagome got hurt, they ran into each other at a cafe shop through an alley and they started talking and catching up. Unlike Kagome and Inuyasha who was afraid to speak freely, Miroku told her straight up how he missed her and she realized how much she missed him too. So since they both seem to be new at this relationship thing, they were hesitant at first but they decided to try the 'us' thing for the first time. They had a lot in common and each day they found out more and more about each other, and started enjoying the company they both provided for the other. Miroku was the first to tell her how much he cared for her; he even told her that he might be falling in love with her. But she _knew_ that she was falling in love with him and had yet to tell him anything more that she was caring for him as well.

So they were like phantom couples; no one ever saw them as a couple or knew about them and they intend to keep it that way…

Pushing her roughly against the wall, Miroku ripped off his boxers off of her, lifting a smooth leg around his waist. Dipping his head down low, he kissed her softly, but pulled away when she was about to deepen the kiss.

"Sango…" Barely above a breath, his lips hovered lightly over hers. "Tell me what you want."

She moistened her throbbing puffy lips; barely able to keep her eyes open from the thick shaft rubbing against her dripping womanhood. "I want you… I want you to fuck me so good Miro…"

His glimmering gaze followed her every movement, loving the way she squirmed under his gaze.

"Onegai…" She whimpered when he started entering her slowly, only to pull out at the last second.

He moved his arm from her hips and upwards towards the swell of her plumped breasts and began arcing his fingers over the sensitive curve just above the nipple.

Immediately, she arched her body towards him, demanding more from him. That very small action from him was something that aroused her instantly, it was something he found out and swore never to forget… He rocked against her in a rhythmic movement making her wetter and her excitement to escalate.

Her moans became louder and he almost came when she pushed against him, sucking him into her like a vacuum. She felt him throbbing against her core and started to push fully in her slowly, so slow she thought that she'd faint from the long wait. He pushed into her hot core, and she felt every hard inch of him as he entered. She could hardly breathe.

"Oh, Miro…" Her hands touched everything and anything about him within her reach, and it only made him want to ride her sooner; making him hotter than the sun for her.

Miroku rocked against her gently, testing her need, and she pushed back against him eagerly. She was unprepared for how fast he went. One moment he was gently with her, making her needy by the second, and the next, a hand grasped her leg around his waist while the other held her hip to keep her in place as he thrust himself harder into her, riding her hard and fast, mastering her very soul.

She held on tight, meeting him thrust for hard thrust, loving the way her back hit the wall. She felt no pain, only the sinful pleasure of there activities. In the warm bathroom, she teased him with her addictive kisses, enticing him to fuck her more. He was at her feet and she was the temptress that would give him as much as he wanted, which was all of her.

Lush vibrations unfurled deep within her core…

"Oh fuck!" Miroku held on to her tighter, fucking her harder. All he saw was _her_, he only felt _her_ and all he needed was _her_. The muscles showing in his arms and thighs only proved how hard he was taking her, as if he was some untamed beast. He was so close…

_She_ was even closer to the peek from the erotic pressure of him pushing, goading and demanding that she come undone. She could feel it… she just needed one more hard thrust. He gave it to her like clock work, and without much care, she screamed for the whole world to know just how good she was being fucked! White lights flashed before her eyes, taking both of them to an unforgettable climax.

Her knees gave out, and she buckled against him, breathing hard against his damped body.

"Gods Miro… I can't get enough of you."

He only chuckled and pulled her moist body in his arms, taking her back to his bedroom and laying her down.

"You make me go crazy when we're together." He caressed her cheek softly. "Did I hurt you?" He knew when he went too wild and a split second ago didn't go unknown to him.

She grinned up at him. "Could you ever?"

Leaning down towards her, he kissed her deeply. "No…" He mumbled.

"Hmmm." She pushed him up and switched places with him. "My turn lover boy." She whispered seductively, nipping his nipples as she went downwards on him, getting more and more hungry with every sound that was coming from his closed mouth…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I keep asking you this one question over and over, but am I stupid? Is it bad for me to still hold feelings for Kouga? I just don't know why I'm this way. I should want to kill the guy damn it, yet I can't. I can still remember our teen years as if they were yesterday. I'm scared to love again; I don't see myself ever trying the relationship thing again. It's just too painful for me to put my heart out there, knowing that it could get crushed._

_Anyway, I saw Inuyasha a little while ago. He looks even more beautiful than yesterday… He planted some new flowers a swell. I haven't seen them up close so I can't identify them as of yet, but knowing him, they are possibly some of the most beautiful flowers I will ever see. I still haven't talked to him as yet and truthfully, I plan to keep it that way… Maybe it's best to just leave what never could be, you know? Oh and my cousin is going to be spending a few weeks with me, that's something I'm looking forward to because she's such and awesome cousin and we always have fun together. Her name's Kikyou, I can't update you on her much because I haven't seen her in such a long time!_

_I got to go now, Sango's going to be here later and I still haven't taken a shower. Hehe._

_Ja!_

_Kagome __**Higurashi…**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kikyou got out of her car with a loud sigh, pulling out a small suitcase with her. Her tight black dress clung to her petite body, giving her a sexy look with those high black pumps she wore.

'This is going to be awkward.'

She was surprise when Kagome called her to 'spend some time with her' because she hadn't spoken to her in _years_. So many things has been done and said. It was as if Kagome was some stranger, but she refused to make it look that way. This gave her and excuse to see her aunt since traveling back and forth can be real tiring and somewhat uncalled for with the life she lived; especially her job.

She walked along the pavement, looking like a professional model with a swing in her hips. Her dark-brown chocolate eyes scan the area with little interest, seeing as the whole garden thing never gave much significance to her. Something in that garden did catch her eyes. She pause with a hand on her hips, squinting her eyes to see get a better look. There, under a tree, shirtless stood a fine-looking god in all his breathtaking glory. She sucked in a sharp breath, slowly as if drooling over the image of him.

"Who am I to not introduce myself…?" She mumbled.

Inuyasha stood up straight as he saw a woman approaching him. He dusts off his hands, a little too excitedly and cursed himself for even acting that way. But still, is that really Kagome coming? He held back a grin as his eyes traveled over her slender body.

"K-Kagome…?"

A loud teasing moan that was close to a cat's whimper reached his ears as 'Kagome' stood in front of him.

"Why ask for Kagome when you've got me?" She licked her lips seductively and Inuyasha's eyes lingered on her mouth a little too long.

"Um, excuse me? But who are you?"

Kikyou sat on the bench, crossing her legs to display even more of her long slender legs. She loved the way that this silver haired hunk's amber eyes lingered on her for so long. It always proves to her just what they all were thinking and she loved them even more for thinking it.

"I'm Kikyou, 'Gome's older cousin."

"Oh."

He didn't say anything further. All he felt right now was uncomfortable. He was so happy at the thought of Kagome finally coming to talk to him, but like always, he was mistaken.

Kikyou sat up straight.

"So I can assume that you know my cousin."

"It's obvious since I'm in her garden working." He said bluntly.

Kikyou pouted. "You're so rude." She said with boredom. "So what's you're name, gardener?"

"It's Inuyasha."

"Oh, that's an unusual name."

"Yea and you yourself is unusual." He grumbled, but she didn't hear.

"I hope we can get to know each other better." She extended her hands for him to shake, and when he grasped her hands politely she realized how strong he was. "I'll be staying here for a little while so you'll see lots of me; especially since I love gardens so much!" She smiled broadly at him.

"That's nice to here." He smiled despite himself. Something about people liking gardens always made him want to get to know them. "Maybe you can help me out sometime."

"Oh really?" She stood closer to him. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid that I'm not good at planting." She laughed and he chuckled.

"I won't mind teaching you."

"Great, then it's a date eh."

He didn't reply but she didn't care. He got the message and he sure as hell didn't refuse.

"Oh Kiki! I see you've met the gardener."

Inuyasha stiffened visibly when he heard _that_ voice behind him. Dropping Kikyou's hand quickly, he looked behind him. He felt as if he was caught stealing something when Kagome saw her cousin and him holding hands. His lips spread a little in what he hoped was a welcoming smile, but Kagome didn't acknowledge his presence at all.

'_So…'_ He thought bitterly. _'I guess I'm nothing of importance, ne?'_

"Oh, 'Gome!" Kikyou rushed over to hug the younger version of herself. "I've missed you deeply!"

Kagome returned the hug tightly, smiling as Kikyou rocked her side to side in a breath-taking hug. "I've missed you too Kiki."

They released each other after a while and just mirrored a grin; displaying pearl-white teeth.

"You've gotten fat Gome."

Kagome flushed. "I have not!"

Kikyou laughed.

"Well are you going to keep me out here or will you invite me in?"

"Oh right, come on! We have lots of catching up to do!"

Kikyou groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Oh hush!"

"Oh wait." She walked back to Inuyasha and he handed her the suitcase with a smile and she winked at me. "I'll be seeing a lot of you I guess."

He smirked and moved his hair out of his face.

"Aw, you didn't have to move it! You look so sexy with your hair all over."

Kagome stood there frowning.

Inuyasha laughed at her comment. "I'll see you tomorrow hopefully, alright?"

"Sure. I promise not to be late."

He wet his lips, holding his lower lips sexily.

"I'd hold you to that on more than one occasion." He winked at her.

She laughed and walked over to an emotionless Kagome.

"Gee, Kiki, you haven't been here for more than an hour and already you're hitting on the gardener."

Inuyasha held back his satisfied laughter.

"Is that jealously I hear seeping in that tone of yours?" Poking Kagome playfully, Kikyou acted like a little kid filled with nothing but bubbly happiness.

Gasping, she swatted Kikyou on the arm lightly, walking more briskly towards the side door.

"I assure you that it's not!"

"Oh yes it is_ Kagome._"

Kagome looked behind her and glared angrily at Inuyasha when she heard his last statement. The nerve of that guy! It's not like he was right, but he was so full of himself. Yet… yet it was that very attitude that made her like him. She bowed her head sadly, wishing that their circumstances were different, but her heart was too shattered now; incapable of being fixed and the thought of opening up or even talking to him based on their feelings, were too much for her. Lifting her head up to look at her bubbly cousin; she hopped that her presence would be enough to cure her. After all, a Kikyou was the perfect cure in times like these.

'She just has to keep away from Inuyasha!' 

She sighed, trying to wonder if she said that because she wanted the best for her cousin or just for her to stay away from Inuyasha…

When they reached the door, Kikyou was still entertaining her with a long speech about her trip but she never really heard her. Ocean blue eyes looked back at the garden, trying to pin point Inuyasha, but he was already gone… 

_Hopefully not for long…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Please leave a review! I'm sorry if the other update takes longer, but I'm really busy at school. Also, those teachers decided to give us exams at every end of the term! My first set of exams starts next month ::sigh:: **


	10. This Cannot Be!

**This Cannot Be…!**

**Chapter 10**

Kikyou hummed softly to herself as she unpacked in the room that Kagome assigned for her. She highly praised her cousin for keeping such a big house tremendously spotless like this.

"But she was always a clean brat." She chuckled.

After she finished packing, she changed into a short black sports pants and a white tank top. Being around here with Kagome gave her this awkward feeling; it was like they were complete strangers, but she wanted to be here with Kagome, and also _for_ her. Plus this vacation was already looking good after she saw that Inuyasha. She wondered briefly what he was like. His eyes were so beautiful, as if seeing the sunrise with every blink of his eyes and she found herself liking them a lot. She always got what she wanted to be positively accurate. Her brown orbs coruscated with desire when an image of Inuyasha flashed in her head; and right now, she wanted _him_. Not to commit, of course not, but who says she can't have a little vacation fling?

"I'll have one hell of a fling…"

"Hey, Kik! Can you help me with these mails?!"

Skipping down the steps two at a time, Kikyou told her that she was coming. Her eyes drifted outside where the sun was setting, to find that Yasha guy out there still. She grinned when she saw him, already getting animated.

Sitting adjacent to Kagome, she crossed her legs, watching that infuriating vein in her cousin's forehead that always seems to make it known whenever she's concentrating too hard or also if she's mad at the moment.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Her hands tapped softly on the table in boredom while gazing into nothing in particular.

"You can start by sorting out those junk mails from my bills."

"Okay." Picking up a big pile of mails, Kikyou started sorting them quietly, nibbling on her inner cheek; something she was always known for.

"So what's up with that gardener of yours?"

Kagome's frozen position went unnoticed to her since she was so caught up in getting her job at hand done.

"Um, what do you mean?"

Kikyou shrugged. "I don't know." She couldn't put her finger on it, but somehow she felt like something big happened with him. "Oh, like why did he mistake me for you?" She was shocked at the way he called Kagome's name. Did something happen when she wasn't here?

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That won't be a first Kik; you know people think we're twins at time."

Sighing in frustration, she paused… just to think on it more. "I know… but," She paused wondering if she was just being paranoid. "Ok, why did he call your name with so much _surprise_?"

Kagome snorted. "Hell if I knew." She lied. She knew her cousin was a bit nosy, but when did she get _this _nosy?

Shrugging, she dropped it for now. "Okay… so tell me what he's like?" Her pile of mails was decreasing rapidly and Kagome wondered briefly if she was actually looking for junks and her bills.

"I can't really say, honestly. He's like the weather you know… so…" Her eyes went downwards. _'So… He's so unpredictable.'_ "Hey, say Sango's supposes to be coming here in about an hour or so, knowing her she'll be early, and I still haven't taken that shower."

"Why'd you change the subject? You really think I'm stupid eh?" Knitting suspicious brows together, Kikyou leaned closer to her cousin. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Who…? Do you mean _moi_?" Kagome sucked her teeth while nonchalantly playing with the edges of one of the envelopes.

_French…_ Kikyou reared back as if that word itself was out to get her. Oh how she hated French in school._ 'But 'Gome really doesn't know me.'_

"**Oui!" **She grinned when the look of surprise crossed over Kagome's features. It was sad to say how little they knew of each other over the past few years.

Kagome giggled. "So you've finally mastered the marvelous language called French?"

"Hell no, I'd die if I slave myself over that superfluous language." The subject was changed all right… but it was far from forgotten. When the time was right for everyone to talk it out; especially her encounter with Kouga… she suppose that she'll find out everything she needed and not be in this dark she loathed so much.

"It's a shame. It's a lovely language."

"Whereas you need language to make _you_ seem lovelier," She joked lightly. "My loveliness is genetic."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Well at least that Kikyou sure hasn't changed the way her little mind thinks.

"You're idiotism's genetic too." She retorted, yawning softly.

"I'm done." Stretching her hands over her head, she got up and went for a bottle of water from the fridge. "So what's that you're filling out, while I'm the one slaving myself and doing your mail sorting?" She asked, taking a good mouthful of water.

"Oh you mean this application thingy?" Her hands waved over the paper on the desk. "I've decided to get a job, that's all."

Kikyou had to laugh. "_You?_ Working? Ha! That's a joke… you've never worked in you're life since you got with Kouga during high school."

"I'm not with him now, am I?" She flashed Kikyou a look before turning back to her work. Getting a job would definitely take her mind off of the fact that a husband was never coming home to her in this big lonesome haunting house. Half the time she was in that home for possibly a week because Sango was having some kind of messed up fun with one hell of a guy. Kikyou was really here to take her mind off of everything… and hopefully her cousin would get the job done but some extra work couldn't hurt. What was the worst thing that could happen? It's not like working is that hard. People play a part in it everyday for endless hours; she just have to practice, ne?

Kikyou didn't say anything when Kagome made that last comment; she only excused herself to get to know that Inuyasha guy more.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ten minutes later, Inuysha found this Kikyou girl to be not only funny but also a nice person to hang out with. She was very dissimilar from Kagome all right but that's just what he needed, something different in his life. She's the same age as he is, give or take a few months, yet she acts like an all out bubbly teen. He had to wonder how soil got on her face; the girl was a rollercoaster filled with silliness.

"We can call this lesson off for the day." He chuckled when she fell on her butt with a cute pout.

"I know planting flowers couldn't be _this_ hard. Something's off!"

He sat down next to her with laughter swimming in his amber pools.

"Doesn't the whole 'I don't want my hands dirty' ring a bell?"

Leaning forward on her raised knees, she giggled prettily. Inuyasha was so amazing in his own way and she found herself liking him even more. "That there is a different story mister."

"Uh-huh. You chicks are so freaky."

Kikyou batted her eyes slyly. "Isn't that what you guys like in a woman?" She flirted.

Laughing nervously, he was at a loss… Sure she was beautiful and everything, but she was Kagome's cousin, that's like signing yourself up for a death sentence.

"Aw, you don't have to comment on that. It's only natural of you, seeing that gardeners aren't into the whole wild thing. I'm sure you despise player, ne?"

Oh how he wanted to laugh. If she only knew… but he decided to keep her in the dark and let her think he's the soft pathetic guy. It has been a while since he used his player side for a while though, so much shit has been going on in his live that a night of fun wasn't as appealing to him as before, but beside all that, this Kikyou girl might just be the girl to make him forget about Kagome, though not completely.

"I won't answer that. Just don't be quick to judge me." He winked at her and she just stuck out her tongue.

"Don't worry gardener, I like you still."

"Is gardener going to be my new name now?"

"It suits the whole sexy character." She winked at him while she stood up.

A dust of rosary red dusted across his features as he followed her into a standing position, facing her. Looking down at her, he smiled when he saw the smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"You need a bath." He grinned, raising his hands to wipe her face with his thumb.

"Care to join me?"

"I'll see what I can do." Their eyes locked for a second and his hand froze in its action.

'_Kagome looks so much like her…'_

She laughed softly, breaking eye contact and stood on her toes, kissing the corners of his mouth softly. "I don't take no for an answer, gardener." She whispered breathily…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Those ocean eyes never left the site behind her curtains. Jealously ran through her, bowling up her blood. He looked like he was having so much fun! The worst part was that she wasn't apart of it!

"Yet, we never did that together!" She grumbled. That's one thing she always envied about Kikyou. She always seemed to make friends so easily! Also, how was it that Inuyasha seem to make good friends with her so easily without making any sexual contact? She pouted angrily.

"She doesn't even like gardens!"

"Whom may you be referring to?"

Kagome was too riled up to even jump at the sound of Sango's voice. Taking her gaze reluctantly from outside, she turned around to watch Sango rest down a couple of bags on the table.

"Kikyou's here." She said distain fully.

"Oh really? It's been such a long time since I've seen her!"

"Not long enough." She walked over to Sango and started looking through the stacks of DVD's Sango bought. She furrowed her brows when her eyes landed on some scary movies. "You know how much I loath those kind of horror films."

"Yea, whatever, I don't really care. So where's Kikyou?"

"Oh, her…" She spat openly. "She's out in the garden."

"I thought she hated the gardens."

"Apparently she happens to only love the gardens when there's a _gardener_ in it who's so fucking hot!" She shouted, not caring what her last few words were. He was hot, even blind people could see that!

Sango stood there speechless, wondering why Kagome was so…_jealous. _When she moved towards the window she realized how close Inuyasha and Kikyou were. Maybe Kikyou was the right person who could make Kagome wake up and be with Inuyasha.

"Well, I thought you said you want nothing to do with Inuyasha…" She said slowly. "You had your chance to talk to him five months ago."

Kagome's head whipped in Sango's direction, her hair slapping her in her visage. "Don't you dare try to turn this on me, missy! I just don't think… I just don't think they are a good couple okay? It's…"

"Not a good couple because he's yours, Kagome?"

"N-nani?" She sputtered. "That's not it! I just feel that, he's…" She paused, hating Sango for even bringing it up. "Just shut up!"

Sango sighed and watched Kagome idly. The girl was a mystery that was yet to be solved. She was going to love how things play out. "So how long will Kikyou be staying?"

"Sadly, she'll be here for a few weeks." She sighed and walked over to the stack of bills and moved them away to take up a small envelope.

"Can you please give Inuyasha this week's pay check again?"

Sango sucked her teeth. Kagome can be so dense! What would she do if Sango weren't around to make all things good? She hid her grin, moving towards the stairs. "Why don't you give him, I have to take a shower anyway."

"Please…" She begged. "I don't want to talk to him."

"Then ask Kikyou to give it to him."

Kagome bit her bottom lips angrily. "Yea right, and risk her and Inu getting closer?"

"Fine… and it's good to see that you're calling Inuyasha by that nickname you gave him." She winked at Kagome with a wide grin on her features. "I'll call Kikyou, so we can…." She twisted her body to Kagome, to see her better. "…Catch up…" She said cheerfully.

Kagome was at a loss of words to say anything so she just smiled softly at Sango. After Sango called Kikyou and they both went upstairs to catch up since the two of them were the 'perverted' girls, who always had something spicy to talk about while Kagome was the one usually left to just listen silently. Kagome released a puff of air, refusing to believe that jealousy can hit her so quickly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay, I'll just rest his money over there by his bags and go…" She had spent the last few minutes, debating whether she should talk to him or just leave him the money. Right now her mind was all for the latter and she wasn't about to complain. So, walking as quietly but briskly all at once, she reached the God tree where his stuff were, and rest down the envelope unceremoniously.

"You know, if you gave me that in my hands it would be much more responsible of you."

Rolling her eyes, she stood at full height facing him, though she was about a head shorter than he was, she looked up at him with a fierce look.

"It's not like I put it anywhere far from your stuffs."

"That's true." He looked down at her, wanting so bad to just run his fingers through her inky hair, caress her succulent lips with his own. His eyes glazed over with undisguised hunger for her. "So how's life been for you?"

"Um, it's been good I guess." She shifted nervously on her foot, feeling like a young child all over again.

"I heard Kouga gave you the house; that's good."

She wanted to roll her eyes. Wasn't it obvious that she owned the damn house now that she lived in it for a couple of months? "I guess I do." She started to move forward, ready to go. "Well I better go now."

"What happened between us Kags?" He blurted out, taking a step closer to her, but she stepped back, shocked at his sudden question.

"What the hell are you talking about?" This was not good. So not good, especially with that look in his eyes. She almost moaned when she remembered that same look when they were in that room at her brother's. Wetness pooled between her legs instantly, and she just wanted a way out, somewhere far from this walking sin!

"You just started ignoring me… Why Kagome, why didn't you come talk to me, and why up until now, did Sango kept bringing me my pay?"

She almost laughed. "_Why_, you asked?" She mocked chuckled softly. "Did you see the way I looked after Kouga was done with me?" She screamed. "If I wasn't fooling around with you, I would have never been abused! Sure I would be divorce and hurt of course, but certainly not physically!"

Inuyasha's eyes darkened and he took a closer step to her until she was backed up against the tree. "So this is my entire fault huh? Just because I made you feel wanton; feel like a fucking woman, you blame all that shit on me?!"

"You've got some nerve…"

He laughed. "_Me_? When was the last time you took the blame for something! _I_ was prepared to mess up my friendship with Souta to get closer to you! _I_ was the one who said all those shit in front of everyone! Do you think I go around telling every fucking bitch that I care for them? Or give them pet names such as _koi_?"

She looked up at Inuyasha fearfully. His eyes looked a deep shade of brown now that he was apparently mad.

"Look, I didn't come out here to argue with you… and how the hell was I suppose to know someone like you meant anything! You practically threw yourself at Kikyou today!"

He grinned widely. "So this is mostly based on your jealousy? Is that it, _Kagome_?"

"N-no…"

"Oh come on. You never wanted to talk it out with me but now that you feel threatened by Kikyou's present, you felt that talking to me was the right thing? Is that it?"

"No! That's not it at all! It's your payment…"

"So what? Sango's legs are suddenly broken?"

She pouted, and all Inuyasha could think about was taking away that beautiful pout by sucking on her lips and making her more aroused than ever, but he wouldn't waver; he just refused to. Kagome bent down slowly and picked up the envelope, thrusting it in front of her. "I have to go now…" She moved a lock of her hair behind her ear, waiting for him to take the damn envelope so that she can leave.

He took a closer step to her, and placed his left hand on the bark of the tree, near her head. "Why do you have to go away so soon?" He whispered, grasping her hand that seized the envelope she held.

"Please let me go…"

He moved his hand from the bark of the tree and saw her flinched, but he never stopped; he grasped her cheek softly, caressing it while getting lost in her ocean blue eyes. "I regret not being there sooner to kick his ass. He never should of touched you or brought any harm to you; gomen Kagome." He kissed her left cheek softly where Kouga had slapped her around, and Kagome's eyes closed in ecstasy. How long has it been since she felt his lips? "Those bruise you got never took away the beauty that was you…"

"Please Inu, don't do this…" She wanted to cry. He was so rough yet gentle, and his very presence were pushing through the wall around her heart, making it weaker.

"He bruised your lips didn't he?"

She turned her head away from him, refusing to let him kiss her. "You can't do this!"

"Do what Kagome…?" He dipped his head lower, his breathing tickling her dry lips. She wet her lips to get some moisture, which caused her tongue to brush against Inuyasha's lips.

"This just isn't right! We cannot and will never be…"

"Bullshit." He whispered, moving closer to press his lips against hers, but she turned her head and his lips brushed her cheek. Sighing, he moved away from her, taking a seat on the bench.

"You know, when all this shit started back in the club, my main goal was to get to you." He wet his lips, moving to prop a leg up on the bench to rest his arm on. "I wanted to break you, and show you that even a married wench can fall for my charms."

Kagome's anger surfaced faster in a blink of the eye. "Again with that name huh? Will you ever refrain from calling me wench?!" Her shout alone brought a smile to Inuyasha. This was the Kagome he knew and liked. She moved to sit next to him, and smiled. "I guess I can't argue though, because if you never called me wench then you wouldn't be my Inuyasha."

He quirked a brow and smirked at her last statement.

"I...I…Um, what I meant to say was that you wouldn't be _the_ Inuyasha." She laughed nervously, and Inuyasha's smirked turned into a grin at her uneasiness.

"So why have you been avoiding me for so long Kagome?"

There was a pregnant pause and Inuyasha thought she wasn't going to answer him at all. He watched as her gaze was focused on the orange horizon. "It's so beautiful…" Her blue eyes sparkled with admiration, while at the same time trying to form words to explain to Inuyasha.

"I guess I was just scared."

He barely heard the ghost of her words. Yet, even though he heard it, he was wondering why she would be scared.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to see me since I was so broken up. I just never wanted to face the facts: I was a divorced young woman." She paused, breathing slowly. "I really liked you a lot, I still do and I just don't want to fall again just to get heart broken, and I know it's not possible because it's just not in a 'player's' nature to love."

"How did you come about that?" He moved in his seat, now facing her. "I'm prepared to do anything with you. I'd move the fucking universe if that's what you want."

She smiled. "But I don't want anything of it. I just want to move on…_alone._"

His stare turned to steal. "So why the fuck were you jealous? You can't tell me that that's what your heart is telling you to do! We can work on us, and in time I'm sure I can do the whole love shit."

"Look, it's what my mind is telling me to do! I have to think logical, not on some dumb feelings!"

"Those feelings almost entered you into the fucking zone! You were practically begging to be fucked like some wild rabbits!"

She gasped at his choice of words. "How would you know?!"

He stood up with a look of utter surprise. "Heh. Who the hell do you think brought those feelings your way! How would I know you ask? I was the one who damn near _fuck_ you behind some random club; the one who had you damning consequences!"

She stood up and nodded her head slowly. "That's true; like always you had to be the fucker who's right!" She started stomping off, but turned around and threw the envelop at him.

"I wish I was the fucker who fucked the hell out of you!" His temper was something to fathom. How many times has his mouth gotten him into trouble?

She turned back to him and walked up to stand right in front of him, tears pooling in her beautiful eyes, and before he can comprehend want went on, before he could read her actions, she slapped him. She actually _slapped_ him! He was too shock to even yell at her for slapping him like that. He grasped his face and agreed that he deserved that, he had no right to say that, but the bitch was really asking for it!

"I can't believe you…"

"That's not a first. You really are something else aren't you?" He grasped her shoulders harshly. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Let me go Inuyasha!"

He shook his head stubbornly. "I'm prepared to try, wench! Why won't you fucking let me?"

She pulled away from him, her eyes watching him coldly. "You really want to know why?" He didn't respond but she didn't need him to. "You're like a fucking dog! That's why Inuyasha! How am I suppose to know I won't bore the fuck out of you and having you running to some random whore with the only head of yours that can think? You're just like Kouga! He might have been a cheat in the closest, but guys like you earn statuses by how many girls' heart you break; and my heart is too chattered for any of those shits!"

Finally, the only noise that could be heard was the breathing of both Inuyasha and Kagome. The flowers petals closed as the night fell over them, it was as if they were cowering from those two arguing. The sun had finally set, as if proof of what could never be, but the reality of it all was too surreal. Did she really think him to be like Kouga… to be a guy who wouldn't treasure her very presence? With a sense of understand and his background, he found himself relating to her feelings and he couldn't really blame her for thinking that way. Yet he did hurt, he hurt knowing that she thought so little of him, even after that day when he admitted that he cared for her on some level.

"I'm nothing like Kouga, Kagome." He swore darkly. "You've got some nerve comparing me to that ass!"

"I only say what I see."

"And what have you been seeing? You practically lived in that house for five fucking months without day light!"

She smiled ruefully. "I guess I have."

He exhaled a harsh sigh. "Onegai… I've changed."

Kagome chortle, wondering if he thought her to be _that_ dumb. "You've _changed_ you say?" She folded her arms and pinned him with a look of hatred. "Then tell me Inuyasha… How many girls have you fucked over the last five months?"

He scolded and turned his head sideways, watching the flowers heatedly. But his very actions gave her all the answers she needed.

"Right, then I guess this conversation is over." Turning around on her heels, she stared striding down the pavement.

"Oh come on! What the hell was I suppose to do?!"

She paused in her walk. "What were you suppose to do?" She mocked asked. "If you declared to have changed, then why go with some random strangers if you've '_changed_'?" She asked, making quotations with her fingers.

With a glower in place, he ran a lazy hand through his lock of hair. "What was I suppose to do? It's not like you were willing!"

"I was hurt! How would you feel if you were in my position?"

"I heard fucking relieved stress." He smirked. "And I know you would have breathed it in like the very air around us." He mumbled, but she heard him.

"You are impossible!" She screamed. "Why can't you –"

"Understand? Because I don't and I refuse to! I waited for you to come! I figured when two months past you gave up! I'm not a fucking saint, I admit and I do have needs!"

"You're not the only one bastard!"

"Look, I messed up, but you didn't gave me any heads up about wanting to be with me!"

She didn't say anything.

"Speechless now?" She brushed her hair from her face, and started to turn around to leave. "So since you're speechless, you want to run now? Go on! That's all your good for anyway."

"Fuck you!"

He displayed a simper of a smile on his face, watching her leave.

"You're something else… I bet Kikyou isn't like you."

She was half way to her door and she wasn't planning on stopping, but she gait did slow down. "Why don't you go and find out! Maybe you can fuck her!"

"Maybe I will; you're so pathetic you might bore the hell out of me!" Again, he regretted those words, but he refused to take them back.

She reached her door, and grinned at him, a grin so evil looking it shocked Inuyasha.

"I figured since she looks like me, you'd want to fuck her." She sighed as if in boredom. "I mean after all, if you can only get a measly older 'copy' then why complain when the real one is out of your fucking reach?!" She gripped the doorknob firmly, making her knuckles turn white. "A copy is all you're good for, anyway!"

When she disappeared behind her door, he swore darkly, walking away into the now cold night.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey Kagome, do you want to watch Halloween first or The Invasion?"

Walking towards her cousin and best friend, she passed them with out even acknowledging their presence, and headed upstairs to write some more.

"What's with her?" Kikyou asked, looking through the stack of DVD's and trying to figure out which one she liked the best.

"Beats me, she's been that way lately." She lied, munching on a chocolate bar.

Kikyou shrugged and changed the subject. "So when will we be heading to this club you told me about. I just got here and I'm already bored." She grinned when Sango smirked at her.

"How many times are you planning to get laid huh?"

A devious smile spread across her lips. "Who knows, I just want to have some fun."

"I hear you, pity that I'm already taken."

"Yea, I'm still shock over the fact that you're committed to someone."

"Just make sure that shock keeps you from telling Kagome."

"Alright, it will, okay? I just think you should have told her before me you know. I mean you guys are best friends, just think about how she'd feel when she finds out I knew before her."

Sango groaned, flopping down next to Kikyou with some snacks in her hands. "Don't remind me, I know I'm an idiot."

"Glad you see it my way." She gave her a cheeky grin. "Now, I want to watch all of the saw movies."

"What? Those are too gross to be watching with food around."

"So what, you can bare it! And I saw a preview of Saw 4! Could you believe it?" She sighed in utter amazement. "I can't wait for it to come out!"

"I really don't care for those shit, I'll stick to something like Stephen Kings movies for now."

"But those are so damn old!"

"Kind of remind you of your age don't it?"

"Hey! You're older than me!"

"Say, hypothetically that I am, I know I'd look _younger_ than you." She giggled and jumped up when Kikyou lunged at her. "Tsk tsk… that's not acting your age at all. But hey, don't fret because I'm younger than you; which is a drag." She sighed dramatically.

"Oh screw you, you young hag!"

Sango laughed out loud. "Whatever _old_ hag! I'm still rocking those guys's boat, and I bet I'll be doing it all when I'm older than your age." She winked at her.

"You know what…? It's whatever, okay? Let's just watch some movies alright?"

"Fine, I don't want to watch Saw though!"

"Oh look, it's about to start!"

"You little bitch!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yui walked quizzically towards her door, not expecting anybody for the night. She turned a page in the magazine she was holding idly, before turning the doorknob. She looked at the young man standing in front of her; thunderstruck yet delighted all at once.

"It's been a while, Yui." He smiled.

She grinned. "I guess it has. How long? Five months?" She stepped aside, letting him enter her house. "I thought you forgot me when you never called."

He chuckled. "I guess you're right. I've just been really busy, life can be a bitch now and again."

"It really can." She smiled sweetly at him.

They reclined in her plush couch, facing each other. A look of lust adorned the man face and Yui returned it. She'd been feeling a little… _hot_ today.

"So…"

He smirked at her, watching her dress code. She only wore a big tee shirt and he was itching to find out what she wore underneath. "Are you up for some catching ups or do you just wanted to get to the fun part?" Yui is a freak, and foreplay wasn't usually her game.

Yui smiled broadly, folding her two legs up in the couch.

"Did I tell you that white was by favorite color?" He asked, referring to her exposed panties.

"All the colors are your favorite." She whispered huskily, sliding toward him and pushing him back lightly on his back. "I prefer fun by the way." Pulling his lips between her teeth, he groaned when her hands grasped the growing bulge in his pants.

Not wanting to be left out from all the touching, he slid his hands under her over-sized shirt, caressing her flat tummy and moving upwards to her soft plump breast.

"Inuyasha…" She moaned out when he started playing with her aroused nibbles…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hey! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and if anyone of you guys beta, and is interesting in helping me out, please e-mail me!

**Thanks,**

**Bubbles.**


	11. A Secret Is Always Verbalized

**A Secret Is Always Verbalized**

The moon's light shown vibrantly, bathing everything in and earthly illumination as Inuyasha trotted slowly down the sidewalk towards his personal favorite bar, with his head hung low, covering his beautiful eyes behind a veil of snow-white hair. Occasionally when he was stressed out or just needed to… _disappear_ from all his troubles, he'd escape in a glass of drink or two. He pulled his black overcoat closer to him, trying to block out the chilly night's wind.

Closing his eyes momentarily, he sighed ruefully while walking more briskly towards his destination. He had just left some girls home and like always she wasn't _his_ Kagome and that made him feel even dirtier. He was man enough to say what he did was ghastly, uncalled for, and also… _disgusting_. He tried to show Kagome that he'd changed, but he just couldn't stop this sinful ache he kept feeling when he went without any sex. Every time he tried to halt these urges and prove to her… just this once that he can change, he always end up like the fucking dog she claimed him to be.

"_I'm just a sick bastard." _He chuckled dryly.

Walking into the crowded bar, his senses were filled with the intoxication of drugs and sweat mingle together in a dingy smell. His eyes roamed over the bar, spotting the sitting areas on either side of the bar with the counter and the stage filled with dancers opposite each other, then finally a gap in the center that was filled with people dancing together on the dance floor. He grimaced from the filthy odor, making his way to a void area on the far end of the bar. Throwing himself on the couch loudly, he exhaled a long breath, waiting patiently for the waiter or waitress to attend to his needs.

His head was downwards when the waitress walked up to him, asking him what he wanted with a shout loud enough to over throw the music. Looking up slowly with an irritated scowled, his eyes traveled over the sluttish looking uniform. Said waitress wore a black short pants with a white button sleeveless shirt, ending off her wear with a black tie around her neck.

"_Again, _what will it be jackass?"

Quirking a brow in surprise at her attitude, he peered more closely at her, wondering who the hell she was. The dawning of realization rolled over him when he stared down the cinnamon eyed bitch.

"Sango right?"

"Hmm… So what will it be?" She asked aggravated, chewing on her gum idly.

Inuyasha ignored her.

"I know the whole sluttish look is your original appearance, but why are you here… dressed like _that_?"

She sighed. "Of course, a _dog _couldn't tell, but as you can see, it's my uniform."

The uniform was ridiculous, that much she knew, but alas, the boss couldn't help if he was some old sick pervert! She couldn't even remember the bastard's name. All she knew is that his eyes never left the waitresses when they were at work, including her.

Brushing a few strands of hair from her face, she rolled her eyes and looked down at Inuyasha who was currently glaring at her.

Inuyasha knew why she called him a 'dog'. After all, Kagome must have spoken to her about her last encounter with him. With a glower in place, he sat upright in his chair.

"I'll have a cognac." He released an exhausted breath. "Bring the whole bottle with you too."

Without a reply, she left him alone while she tends to his needs. She hated working at this stupid bar, but find that she couldn't help it. Kagome begged her to apply for a job her with her, which also included Kikyou. She heaved a tired moan as she neared the bar counter.

"Hey Kags! Pass a bottle of cognac and a glass!"

"Hold a sec!" She shouted, pouring a green drink from a short stout bottle into a small glass for a bald middle aged guy in front of her.

Sango watched with a grin, as Kagome looked at the man with evident abhorrence as he tried flirting with her.

"Here you go." She handed Sango her order, blowing a lock of hair from her face, she once again tried to make her shorts longer with forceful tugs. "I swear that all these men in here will die before the night is out!" Every time she turn her back on the hormonal men, her ass gets gripped or slapped!

"Chillax, girl… Just have a bottle in your hand all the time, and make your threats believable!"

"…Or, she could just come to her knight; me." The cockiness seeped from his pores like tear drops.

Kagome's beautiful visage turned into an ugly and deadly scowl when she felt the whisper of her manager on her ear.

"For the last time Bank. You are not, and will never be my knight."

The black-eyed hunk just smirked at her and brushed his hands slowly down her bare arms, making her shiver. His long midnight locks that were braided in one, contrasted perfectly with his pale yet astonishing complexion. When he saw Kagome, Sango and Kikyou turn up for a job, he couldn't say no to them, even if Kagome was so inexperience. Her cuteness was all he needed to say yes. When Kagome moved away from his touch, he only chuckled before walking away with a glint in his eyes.

"That guy disgust me to no end!" She spat.

"Are you just saying that because you hate him, or is it that his attitude reminds you so much of Inuyasha?"

Grinning, Sango made her way back to Inuyasha, stopping to kick and threatened a man who mistakenly groped her.

Kagome smiled at her friend's action but sucked her teeth at her last comment with a roll of her ocean colored eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Don't you think we should have called first?"

"No."

The woman rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. His mysterious demeanor ways and stoic expression angered her at time, but at the same time, she couldn't deny that, those straits are only a few of many that drew her even closer to him like that of a moth to flame. Still, she hated returning home without informing anyone, but apparently, her boyfriend didn't care for it, which didn't surprise her at all.

Snuggling closer to him despite his one-word answers, she followed his lead to the destination he had in mind.

"So I take it you want to hang out before we head home?"

"Yes."

She pouted at him, gazing up into his still expressionless face. With a sigh, she decided it couldn't be helped. After all, the ride home was pretty exhausting, and she couldn't blame him with how quiet he was now.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Here you go." Sango said, cheerfully.

Opening one eye in surprise he looked over her.

"Are you alright?"

She grinned and he flinched, as if expecting her smile to exterminate him.

"Yea I am." Pouring him a glass from the bottle, she stopped when he held up her hand, indicating that she'd poured enough for the time being.

"Thanks…"

"So…" Her eyes watched him as he drank his liquor slowly. "How's your friend?"

"Who do you mean?" He asked quizzically.

"That Miro guy."

"Oh the perv?" He leaned back more comfortably in the chair, looking up at her. "He's alright. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason, really."

"Hmm…" He scratched his chin nervously, watching Sango sit uninvitedly across from him. "So um, how's your friend?" He tried to strike up a conversation since he never really had one with her, and that last sentence just flew out of his mouth as if he needed to ask her, which in all reality, he did.

"She's okay as can me."

"That's good to hear."

"Yea… but she refers to you as asshole, pussy, jackass… you know the works. Oh and don't forget your personal description… _baka._"

Inuyasha's eyes twitched, watching the obnoxious bitch in front of him.

Sighing, his mind pictured Kagome's angry look in his head, imagining the way she gets when calling him names. A silent smile spread across his face and Sango thought that he'd finally lost it.

"I just wish she'd understand me…"

She shook her head in humor. "Really Inuyasha, how can she understand you when you keep sleeping around, try committing for once!"

"That's easier said than done you bitch!" He snapped, getting aggravated by the second. "I've tried, believe me, I have!"

"Apparently you haven't tried hard enough you fucker."

"How did you come about that? You haven't even committed to someone and yet you assume that it's easy?"

She stayed silent, looking down at her folded arms.

'_Guess Miroku didn't tell him…'_ Tapping her hands apprehensively, she was tempted to inform Inuyasha, but that would just be ludicrous to tell him and not her best friend. But she had committed to someone, and it wasn't at all hard to stop sleeping around. Maybe Inuyasha just couldn't stop himself…

"Are you addicted Inuyasha?" Her cinnamon eyes lifted to peer into his eyes that were the same color of his drink. His expression to her question was quizzical at first, then those eyes turned a dark shade of brown; he was angry.

"That's the dumbest question I've ever been asked!"

She sighed. "That's not answering the question you know."

He sputtered for an answer, avoiding eye contact at all cost. He never admitted any craving loudly, and for her to just ask so heedlessly was absurd!

"I…I am not addicted to… to sex!" He whispered harshly, now leaning forward with his hands on the table.

It was several moments before Sango said anything. She just watched Inuyasha silently, before smiling when the glass was forgotten since he was now drinking from the bottle itself.

"Let's say, _hypothetically_ that you are _addicted_ to sex." She smiled slyly at him, batting her eyes teasingly when a blush crept up his face. "You have to try occupy your time instead of going for a quickie."

"What, you mean pleasure myself now… hypothetically speaking I mean of course." He grimaced at the thought of using his hands to work his way to completion. "Because that's the whole reason why there are whores out there that suck good."

"No dumbass! Aren't you good in anything other than fucking? Something that doesn't take too much of your brain, since you barely have one, if not any."

"Well I'm good at gardening, but I very well can't do that at night…"

"Well can you sew?"

"Well yea, but who loves to sew?" He rolled his eyes.

"Then just read!" She shouted in annoyance, leaned over towards him. "You can read, right? Because there's a saying that says not to judge anyone by the cover. So I'm trying my hardest not to judge you outright."

"Of course I can read! And what do you mean by judging and cover?!"

Sango shook her head sadly, sighing. "Well then try reading when your addiction surfaces."

A glare was thrown her way. "I meant _hypothetically_." She rushed out, sheepishly grinning.

"Keh, I got that down, now can we drop it?" The bitch was really pushing his buttons with her scrutiny towards him and he'd be lying if he said he liked it. "But that doesn't change Kagome's mind. I made her pretty mad the last time we spoke."

"She was pretty mad, and naturally it was your fault."

"Hey, that's not…"

"You practically assumed that she was ready for a new relationship, then right after she refused, you chipped in Kikyou!"

"I only said that to make her jealous!"

"And how much time did that stupid mouth of yours got you in trouble?"

He didn't say anything.

"Look, Kouga hurt her pretty badly. He was her first love, her first everything! You can't just let that go one time, while running into someone else's arms! Wounds take time to heal Inuyasha…"

"Kouga sure as hell didn't waste any time…" He mumbled.

Sango rolled her eyes at the hopeless shit. "Women are more gentle than men you stupid fuck!"

"Can you stop with the damn names?!"

"A girl's heart can only take so much." She continued, as if Inuyasha didn't say anything. "It's as if the heart is a bottle or whatever, being ran over countless times without a care. How would one feel knowing that the man that held the keys to their heart, abuse it so many times?"

Inuyasha laughed. "You sound like a sick lover."

Oh how she was tempted to slap him upside down right about now. "I'm serious you dick head! You wouldn't believe how much Kagome love him, it's as if he's her freaking god! Everything or anything he asked her for, she'd float towards him with his request."

"What do you mean _love_? Talk in past tense you bitch! That fuckward almost practically killed her!"

"I'm not you, you delinquent addict!"

He bit his lips in aggravation. How many names will this bitch call him? It's as if she personally sat in her room one day, writing down a list of names that suited him in her book.

"What I'm trying to say is…"

"You're a dumb harlot!"

"I'm not a harlot you man whore!"

"For the last time! Stop with the fucking names!"

"Okay dickhead!" She shouted. "Kami, I hate talking to these insane, nonsensical fucking assholes!"

He stood up quickly, gripping his drink firmly. "That's it, I'm out before I slap you senseless."

"Ok, but let me tell you this…"

He stopped, turning around to watch her satisfied smirk.

"The reason why your precious Kagome hasn't come running to you as yet, baka, is simply because one day she believe and hope that Kouga will come back to her." She rolled her eyes, knowing that the thought of that Kouga coming back was a dumb dream.

Inuyasha shook his head negatively. "You're wrong." He told her obdurately.

"I'm not." She gestured to the seat opposite her, urging him to sit with her.

"Kagome still loves Kouga."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Miroku walked into the bar with confidence in a black baggy short jean pants, that ending halfway down his shin, with a white vest, ending his wear off with a pair of white Nike. His looked was simple, yet looked good enough to have these fine ladies around him, eying him as if he was their next meal. He grinned widely as his eyes involuntarily slide over a big booed bimbo dancing half naked on the stage. Knowing that all he could do was stare now, he took a back row seat and admired the spacious bar that was filled with countless of people mingling with each other. His Sango was working here tonight, though as he scanned the area, he had yet to spot his queen.

"What can I get you, cutie?"

Miroku looked up from his scanning to see…

"Kagome…?" His eyes roamed over her, noting how much of a hooker she looked in that uniform.

The waitress rolled her eyes.

"Every damn time…" She grumbled softly then sighed. "I'm not Kagome. I'm her older cousin Kikyou."

He opened his mouth in an 'O' shape when he stared at her closely, realizing for the first time how much more fiercer and paler she looked to Kagome.

"I'm sorry, you guys look alike, is all."

"I know, I know" She rolled her eyes. "It's sickening too."

He looked up at her with a quirked brow in utter surprise, also noting how much their attitude differs from each other.

"I see…"

"Uh-huh…" She smiled sweetly at him. "So what will it be? I might give you a free drink if you're willing to entertain me later." She winked at him.

'_Typical…'_ He smirked, basking in his looks. The rules of being in a relationship were harsh, but he'll learn how to resist.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm taken." He wet his lips teasingly. "I only need Sango from now on."

Kikyou furrowed her brows in question. "You mean Kagome's best friend?"

"Yup, that's my little vixen there."

"Oh, so you're Miroku?" Wow, you look even better than how she described you."

"Nani? You mean she told you about me?"

"I wonder how else I'd know your name?" She looked at him closely. Seemingly wondering if all guys were as dumb as they looked. Their slowness never ceased to amaze her, _never_.

"Hai. So that means she finally told Kagome right, because keeping that shit from her is just messed up, especially given the situation."

"Well…" She grinned goofily. "She might of accidentally forgotten to tell Kagome that tad bit information…?"

Miroku scowled at her, shaking his head in shame.

'_Women… they never cease to amaze me.'_

Massaging his forehead, he ordered some cocktails. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long night.

When Kikyou reached back with his drinks, she sat down across from him, crossing a leg over the other with her chin in the heel of her hands that were currently securely on the table.

"So, how's that sexy gardener doing?"

"Who, you mean Inuyasha?"

"Yea, him."

"He's alright I guess. I haven't seen much of him lately." He turned his head sideways with a pathetic pout. "Lucky bastard." He grumbled.

"Lucky how?"

"He gets his chicks… any time he wants, that's what."

"Oh… so he's that type a guy huh?"

Somehow, Kikyou was not surprised. Being the innocent, non-player guy was definitely not Inuyasha. She never thought she'd find him anymore sexier than when she just met him. She grinned stupidly, despite herself.

"No wonder he can't convince Kagome." Miroku was tired of Inuyasha sleeping around and at the same time saying how much he cares for Kagome. It's all bullshit! What woman would give him a chance if he can't even keep his pants on?

"W-What did you say?" Did she just heard right? Convince Kagome about what? Was it possible that… She shook her head negatively. It couldn't possibly be!

"I said: to convince Kagome?" He knitted his brow in response. "Don't you know he's head over heals for that girl? They're little history might have been bad from the start, but they fell hard for each other even though neither would admit it."

"I don't know actually." She finger combed her loose hair slowly as if bored. "Care to gossip the dirt with me?"

Sipping his drink at a slow paste, Miroku watched the girl before him closely. Would it be bad to tell her, or okay? She _is_ Kagome's cousin after all, so she would find out sooner or later…

"Well the whole drama started at that club just out of town." He started. "I wasn't there to witness it, but all Yasha told me was that they ended up behind a club and he almost 'nailed' her, but then she refused him after telling him about her marriage…"

"_Kaggie _reached behind a club with a guy that's _not_ her husband?" Being shock didn't even cover half of how she felt right now. She really doesn't know Kags like before. The girl loved to party, she'd give her that much… but her morals always came first no matter what. It appears that, even _that_ has also changed…

"Yea she did. Shit happened at a party her bro held. That Kouda guy or whatever his name was came home too early, and he almost caught Kags and Yasha, but that didn't happened." He sighed, taking a long swing from his drink. "Though he over heard Kagome and Sango talking, then he got real mad. The guy was like a fucking lunatic! You should have seen how he left Kagome. Then Yasha was acting all different… as if he loved the girl! He never admit it though, but if blind people can see their attraction, then why wouldn't we be able to?"

Kikyou was like a sponge. She sucked in every information that Miroku just told her. She felt light-headed. Memories of how Kagome acted when she mentioned Inuyasha, how she always got uncomfortable when the topic of Inuyasha came up. _'It all makes sense, and I was a fool for not realizing it.'_ Why didn't anyone told her? She was infuriated at her cousin for not telling her. Was she not trustworthy of knowing anything around her?

"That's so tragic…" She almost laughed. Her cousin only got what was coming to her from Kouga. He treated her with so much respect during high school, and yet she betrayed him for some lowlife? Inuyasha might be hot, but a helper will always be below them…

Some people actually longed for the love of Kouga… To some he was their light in the dark, the cherry on their ice cream. To some…

'He was their very own life… My life…' 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"In… Still in love with him?" That's not possible, he's being fucked over! "You've got to be fucking kidding me bitch!"

"Keep up those name and you'll be sorry you pencil dick!"

"Why don't you let me show you how much of a fucking pencil I've got!" He retorted. "Your ass wouldn't be able to walk for years!"

Unconsciously, Sango had the good grace to blush while squirming at his words. It cannot be help with someone who enjoyed the activities of fucking. But this was serious. She love Kagome to death, and seeing her pine over that egoistical bastard was just delusional. Kagome deserved so much better than Kouga, and even though this twat ass in front of her was such and… _ass_, he really likes Kagome. _'Maybe even love her, if what Miro said is true.'_

Combing her hair with her fingers, she cleared her throat softly. "I remember our first day of high school as if it was yesterday." She smiled contemplatively, as if seeing the memory played out right before her. "Kagome was so anxious to get settled in, and at the same time, her shying never lowered. She would blush every time an older boy watched our way, or fidget under the stare of the older girls, yet her head was held high all the time." On that first day, everyone looked like skyscrapers. They were so tall compared to them, and all everyone did was stare at the 'fresh meat'. But when Kagome and Sango got lost in the hall, that's when _he_ helped them.

"She said it wasn't his fault that he made her 'fall'." She watched Inuyasha pointedly. "By the way, that means that she fell for him… he didn't actually trip her."

"What the fuck –…"

"Anyway… she just kept talking about him every chance we got. I remember one time she wanted to give him a love note." Sango almost laughed at how she remembered the way Kagome was soaking the note with her sweaty hands. "She never did give him though… Maybe if she did, they would have gotten together sooner."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Can you cut to the whole reason why you chose to drive me down to boring lane?"

If looks could have killed, Inuyasha would have been a heap of ashes by now! Sango placed her index and middle finger on her forehead, rubbing it absent-mindedly. "In our third year of high school, right after mufty day…"

"You mean the time when you guys jumped the gate?"

"Yea, so Kags told you eh."

"Of course she did!" He huffed with a cocky smirk on his face.

With a roll of her cinnamon colored eyes, she once again continued. "Well after the way we dressed, almost every guy in the school knew, and they wanted a go at us. Of course she only gave Kouga a chance. He was such a charmer, and Kags only seemed to fall even harder." She moaned brokenly in boredom.

"It's as if he only went with her because of that day."

"And here I thought you were dumb…"

His intense eyes watched her fiercely. "You seriously need to fuck away those stresses."

"No shit Sherlock." She rolled her eyes, rubbing her neck in a massaging way. "Anyway, things got a little complicated when Kikyou found out that her little cousin was going out with her big crush from since he came to that school." She nodded her head tiredly with Inuyasha's shocked look.

"Just so that you don't get anymore confuse. Kikyou was two classes higher than Kagome. So by the time Kagome was in her third year of high school, Kikyou was in her fifth, and Kouga was in his fourth, but they held him back in fifth form… So that meant that Kagome and Kouga, including myself, graduated at the same time." She watched as Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding slowly, and then leaned closer towards him. "Did your brain process that information?!" She shouted but laughed when he glared deadly at her.

"So why wasn't Kikyou so bold to confront him? I mean I've only known her for a little while but I know that she's very…_ bold._"

"That's only because she's more beautiful than before." Tugging on her shorts, she cursed softly when her nails grazed her legs. "She was a geek."

"Wha…"

Taking a sip of his drink without permission, she asked, "So not only are you dumb, but your hearing is messed up now?"

"It…It's not that! I just never saw her as that person."

"You mean big puffy messy hair, big thick glasses and oversized clothing?" She nodded once. "Yup, that's high school Kikyou for you. She was very shy around boys too, and she always hid behind her thick old boring books. Every time a guy tries to open her up, she makes up some outrageous excuses." She was very sad for Kikyou back then. Kikyou was so much fun around her and Kagome but when it came to boys, it was hopeless. When Kikyou found out Kagome was dating Kouga, she was often distant; especially when Kouga was around.

"Often, you'd find Kagome and Kikyou fighting. I mean it was unusual seeing that Kikyou still had this big crush on Kouga, knowing that he was never in her reach now that Kagome was in his picture."

"I see… All that shit went down and they're still best of cousins."

"Well of course. People move on, and when Kikyou came back from college, she did a complete one-eighty." She wore contacts regularly… it was a surprise that she haven't worn any since she got her.

"The first thing I realized about her change was her eye."

"Her eyes…? What of it?"

"She wore some contact-lens… they always turned her eyes a similar color to yours. They just stood out, and she looked absolutely ravishing."

"Amber eyes huh…" His whisper wasn't loud enough to reach her ears, but at least he got to wonder without her insults. Kikyou never struck him as the geek type, and her past only left him wanting to learn more about her…Grasping his mane tightly, he bit his lips while wondering about Kagome. _'She still loves that fucking Kouga huh…'_

"You see Kagome took the word 'love' seriously. She believed that your first love should receive all of you…. And she did just that. She was like a fool, falling slowly into the devil's arm, blinded by the power of love. Kouga never did anything to hurt her, to my extent knowledge mind you, but to me, he still wasn't right for her. He always looked so mysterious, and when I tried to tell Kags, she brushed it off. I can't really explain this love shit thing, but Kouga was like her life. She'd do things with him that wasn't _her_.

"Kagome never went to college… Kouga told her that he's the man who'll slave for her happiness and she, as a 'queen' shouldn't worry about minor things such as work, but she was very smart for her age."

"That was stupid of her…" He spat. "Did she actually think that they'd stay together forever?"

"Well you fucking idiot! Why would she have married him?"

"Listen here bitch, are you PMSing…?"

"Don't tell me you don't know why people get married!" She paused watching him deadly after his last part. "And…Fuck you!" Every time a girl got cranky, the guys think it's that fucking time of the month!

"I'm warning you…!" He left the empty threat hanging.

"Pfft. Anyway, to Kagome, love last forever… and though we haven't really had a solid conversation, I know that she still loves him."

"That doesn't say she loves him, you wench." He spat, folding his arms.

Sango shrugged tiredly. "Fine, don't believe the best friend. See if I give a fuck! Here I thought you knew Kagome good enough to know that she cherishes good things from bad." She stood up quickly, stretching her arms above her head. "I think I'm going to get going before you get me fired!"

"Wait!" Pausing, he watched Sango with a pathetic pout. He hated asking the bitch questions. "Can…can you tell me what caused Kagome's miscarriages?"

Hesitantly, Sango reached over once again for his drink, averting her eyes from his. "I'm sorry…" She said quietly, "But that's something you'll have to ask Kagome personally…"

He shook his head up and down slowly, understanding when he'd asked too much. "I'm sorry for prying, it's just that…"

"Yea, I know." She grinned. "Tell that Miro guy I said hello."

She winked at him and bid her farewells.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The many different lights of the bar flashed periodically in the eyes of the two couples. At the back of the bar, there were exotic dancers on a pole entertaining the sex-crazed men before them.

"I'm bored. Can't we go dance Ses –…?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kagome bellowed angrily, standing behind the sitting stoic man and his girlfriend, who was shocked at her question. "I can't believe you have the nerve to come where I work!" Her eyes twitched at the silver-haired man lack of response. "Well Inuyasha?" She was currently browsing the bar looking to see if someone needed some services, but after multiple slaps to the ass and practically a permanent vein in her forehead in return, she was just about to make it back to the bar counter when a silver head _bastard _caught her eyesight. It was bad enough that he was with some little hussy!

"Sesshy, who's this girl?" Kagome's reflection wasn't in view of the young woman next to 'Sesshy' and so she didn't have a clear view at the girl.

"Did you come her looking for Kikyou you bastard?" She walked closer to him, reaching out to grasp his long mane. "Wait… did you say 'Sesshy'?" Kagome looked at the child like girl with big brown eyes. "R-Rin…?" She looked closer at the young woman "Is that you Rin?!"

"Hai! It's me…" She grinned, looking the woman over in her waitress uniform. "Are you… are you Kagome?"

Kagome scoffed playfully, leaning more forward towards the table, making her silky hair cascade over her shoulders. "Awe, I'm hurt to see that you forgot me already Rinnie." She playfully teased, roaming over her high school friend. Rin haven't aged a day. Her big bright brown eyes still shined with the same youthful playfulness. Her woman curves developed more, which told everyone that she was a woman even with the child-like face. Kagome was in admiration of how she kept so much life in her, then her eyes drifted over to the Inuyasha-like version. They must be related or something because Kagome knew that the hair and eyes are not too common around here. She smiled softly, coming to a decision that he treats his girl well. Rin looked so happy!

"Oh forgive my rudeness!" She grinned and pointed over to her boyfriend. "This is my love, Sesshomaru Taisho, and Sesshy, this is Kagome."

Politely, Kagome held out her hand, and he shook it respectfully, bowing his head slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms…?"

Kagome blushed hotly. "Oh, please it's Kagome."

He smiled faintly remembering how she mistaken him for that bastard. "I take it you know Inuyasha?"

Her uneasiness didn't go unnoticed to his keen scrutiny, nor did the way she acted when she thought him to be his brother.

"Um, yes I do." Swearing in a sulphurous manner under her breath, which caused Sesshomaru to quirk a brow in wonder, she avoided his intense orbs by turning to her friend. "So how's life?"

Rin perked up. "Oh it's fantastic! I just got back from out of town with Sesshy really, and he wanted to relax before heading home." She smiled warmly at Sesshomaru.

"That's great! I'm sure you had an amazing time!" _That's_ something Kagome longed for, excluding a male. A vacation get-away would be something to look forward to.

"It really was." She sighed wistfully. "Hey, what about you and Kouga. I know his job can get in the way, but I'm sure you guys are having a bomb!"

_Sadness_. It poured over her like a black mask, itching to asphyxiate her even more. Whenever she felt like she'd finally erased him from her mind, someone always mentioned him.

"We… um, we aren't…" She pasued and inhale a puff of air.

Rin's brows drew closer together, her chocolate colored eyes perplexed as they looked up at Kagome's uncomfortable body language. She was about to inquire more about Kagome and Kouga but Sesshomaru cut in.

"I think we should go Rin." The lights sparkled in his amber eyes, making them look even more beautiful. "Shall we leave?" He stood up, straightening his jacket.

"Sure Sesshy! I'm getting tired." She too stood up and moved over to Kagome, hugging her warmly. "We should catch up some time!"

Smiling, Kagome returned the hug tightly, thanking God for Sesshomaru's cut in. "I look forward to it Rinnie."

"Great!" She bid her farewell, and started heading for the exit.

"Thank the god's Kagome, I know how nosy Rin can get…" Sesshomaru started walking off. "Am I correct to assume that my baka of a brother is involved in your dilemma?"

He didn't look back at her, nor did he wait for an answer, and Kagome sighed heavily, heading towards the bar counter.

'_They're brothers huh.' _Exhaling a tired breathe of air, she quickened her brisk walk._ 'I need to drink something heavy.'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:**** Well that was chapter 11. I'm personally not happy with this one but I'm too stressed out to re-write the whole thing, I don't even like the chapter name! My exams are a pain in the ass, and right now am suppose to be finishing my homework but… Oh well, lol. ****READ AND REVIEW!**** They would be much appreciated!**


	12. Submitting To Your Needs

**Submitting To Your Needs**

Dark eyes were trained on the woman's hands, eagerly watching her actions. He grinned toothily, enjoying the teasing way her hand played with her plumped breast.

Eyes half lidded, the female bit her lips softly, getting more aroused by the movement of her own hand. Her hands soon made a slow path down her belly, tickling her and making her groan with want as she spread her legs a little wider, exposing her dripping flower as she sat seated on the edge of a table.

"I thought you weren't going to come." She moaned out, as her hands drifted down to the ache of her need, engulfing her fingers in her juice. She smiled broadly when the man was at a loss of words, too caught up in her hypnotizing movements. Slowly, she started rubbing her clit, the friction making her buck in her hand.

"You look so fuckable." His eyes watched her steadily, unable to turn away. He watched as she brought herself to a world known only for pleasure. The way her head lolled back slightly as her mouth formed an 'O' shape was his undoing. All he could think about was how her mouth was in the perfect shape for him to slide his painfully hard cock in. The image of her warm caverns sucking him in had him weak in the knees.

He walked towards the dazed woman slowly, eying her exposed body closely. She was so perfect… so delicious, and the best part was; she was all _his._ His dark orbs roamed over her breast to rest on her neck, and there he latched his eager mouth on skin, sucking her pulse and worshiping her with his mouth with greed, making it visibly known how much he wanted her. Her moans and mewls were music to his ears, and he pulled back after a short while when she bucked roughly. Looking down between them, he saw that three of her fingers were pumping her core with fervent movements. He knew that if he didn't stop her, she would surely bring herself to climax… and he just couldn't let that happen. He grinned sexily, pulling away her hand from her dripping core and feeding off of her aroused state.

She panted heavily, confused as to why he didn't let her finish. She was so close to reaching her goal that she could already smell the tantalizing nectar in the air. Her whole body ached from being held a victim towards her lack of release.

"Shhh…" The tall muscular man with waist length hair the color of midnight rubbed her clit soothing. The woman in his arms let out a long strangled moan, racking her dull nails over his bareback. He stood between her long legs in only a deep blue silk boxer that held his erection at bay.

"Please…" The woman pushed away his hands, and pressed herself against his bulge eagerly. Her mouth hanged open, when he started to grind against her slowly, keeping her away from her climax. Her hands that now rested on his waist, gripped him tighter, silently begging him to increase his ministration.

The man allowed the woman to remove his boxers in a haste after pausing in his actions. As soon as his dripping cock was set free, it stood strong and tall at attention, waiting to be swallowed by the dripping womanhood.

The woman's hand gripped his cock firmly, lathering it with the pre-cum that was now oozing from its head. As if the very feel of this man depended on her survival, she positioned his cock at her center, taking it hard to stay conscious from the feel of the head resting on her aching vagina. She was denied the feeling of her love for too long, and his surprise appearance had her panties wet just by the first look he gave her.

A hard thrust brought her back to reality and she let out a loud moan of his name.

"Oh, Naraku!!" She felt him gripped one of her legs and beckoned her to wrap it around his lean waist. Powerful thrusts after powerful thrust had the table below them shaking with the force of each movement. Naraku latched his mouth over the woman's, giving her open mouth kisses while his cock disappeared inside her pussy, only to re-appear every time he move to fuck her harder.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I think I over did it." Kagome groaned tiredly, making her way down the long lone street, prepared to stagger home. After Inuyasha's _brother_ left, she was just too stressed to act the perfect angel anymore (not that she was much of an angel ever since she came in contact with Inuyasha). On top of that, this Sesshomaru guy read her like some open book! He was everything Inuyasha wasn't; yet they looked so much alike. Shaking her head lightly, she continued her trek down the road in zigzags.

"Why aren't you with Sango…?" Inuyasha's deep voice vibrated through her, and she jumped with fright.

Grasping her chest hard, she panted with an icy clear behind her. "Don't do that!" She drawled out, walking as fast as she can to get away from this _dog_. He had no right to talk to her after their little argument a few days ago. To top it off, he even insinuated that he might go at Kikyou. Kikyou for heavens sake! If he claimed to change, or care for her, then why the hell would he still prance around everyday whores and her own relatives?

He caught up with her quickly, shoving his hands in his pocket roughly. "I'm just worried about you." He mumbled it so softly, that Kagome thought she was hearing spooks, and so she didn't reply.

"Since Sango is living with you, aren't you guys supposed to be heading home together?"

Kagome rolled her eyes lazily. "We aren't middle school children you know. Maybe she got caught up with a guy, and she got off before me anyhow since I got stuck cleaning."

"Oh…" He fell in step with her. "I've never seen you tipsy before." He said after a few minutes of silence.

She stood, and turned to face him with her flushed cheeks. "I am _not_ tipsy mister." She said, poking him with her index finger.

He smirked and grabbed her hands, looking her in her blue glassy orbs. "I beg to differ, Kags." Dropping, her hands, he continued to walk down the road, positive that she'll follow him.

"Why aren't you with your everyday lay?" She inquired, with the same index finger on her chin. "Hey! Where were you anyway?" She shook her head, sighing hard. "I didn't see you in the bar at all…. Oh my god! Did you see me in my uniform?" She pulled her long coat closer to her. "That would be so embarrassing!" She screeched in a hush voice.

Chuckling softly, he watched as her face turned an even deeper shade of pink. "I didn't see you, but I was there, and though you might not believe me," He waited until her eyes rose to gaze at him questionably. "I'm trying harder to change, just for you…" He saw her rolled her eyes and turn around to walk away. Grasping her hand in his palm, he squeezed it lightly. "Just for you Kagome… I'll change."

She snorted. "I've heard a similar line to that before."

"I was talking to Sango most of the night…"

"Eh?"

"She told me about most of your life, starting from high school after you met that Kouga." He spat his name as if, calling it would infect him. "And before you get mad, I begged her to tell me."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "But that doesn't give her the right to tell you anything…" She shook her head in disbelieve. "Why would she do that?!"

"Maybe because she wanted a fool like me to understand…"

Kagome laughed dryly. "I'm sure spelling it out didn't help you much."

He ignored her hidden insult and continued walking with her side by side. "I know I haven't prove to you that I really care, and maybe I'm just explaining this to you after what Sango told me tonight, but I'm really looking forward to giving it my all, just to show you how much I really care."

Shaking her head again, she refused to believe him. "It's all lies. If I submit myself to believe yet another guy, I don't think I'll be able to go on anymore." Yawning behind her hands, she scratched her head with the other. "No matter how hard you try to change, you'll always be a player. No one can change who they really are."

His stare burned cinders in the back of her head. "You sound so narrow minded. I can change… and I _will_."

"Signing up yourself for denial now?" She staggered in her steps, pushing away Inuyasha's hand when he tried to help her. "Deep down I wish you would change, but reality will always rear its ugly face, so I see no point in dreaming."

"You sound mental." He spat. "You want to tell me that you never changed?"

"Correcto!" She drawled out with a twirl of her finger. "I might like you, but you're pathetic." She giggled.

Inuyasha quirked a brow at her attitude, smiling at her drunken behavior. "I thought you hated me."

"See now," She came to a halt, and stood in front of him. "Guys like you," She pointed a finger at him, with her eyes drooped and her lips plucked together. "Are really s_tupid!_"

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"I obviously lied to you, baka." She gave a short hiccup, followed by a small burp. "I just hate the fact that I had to fall for a senseless, egoistic, jerk!" Her lids felt heavy, and she couldn't stand up straight. "Why the hell would I admit to liking someone like you? Especially after what you said!"

Inuyasha stood there quietly, too shock to say anything.

She swirl around the best she could in an awkward circle, with he hand's raised to the heavens. "And now the baka's speechless!" Her foot tripped over the other, and she tumbled into his arms.

"You're so hopeless when you're drunk." He chuckled softly, hosting her up on her feet.

"But you like me don't you?" Her whisper was but a caress on his face, when she looked up into his shock face. "I really like you, but I just can't bring myself to give my all. I guess you really can't change your destiny, ne?" She smiled softly. "My destiny was to be a lonely onna, and yours is to live the life of a player." She hiccupped loudly, followed by a giggle. "I'm drunk!" She laughed a little louder. "You still like me don't you?" Batting her eyes in a way she hoped was sexy, she giggled when he blushed. "Aww, Yashie is blushing." When she felt him grip her tighter to keep her steady, her eyes rested on his kissable lips. "You're so kawaii… I just want to…" She eased closer to him, and instinctively, he leaned closer to her… "Can I kiss you, Yashie- _poo_?" Grinning widely, she burst out with a loud laugh. "Oh my god! Yashie…_poo?!_" Laughter filled the silent night and she couldn't help but laughed harder with the incredulous look he gave her.

Inuyasha sighed loudly. "Come on… I'll take you home." He gripped her more firmly. The chilly night's air kissed their warm skin, making them shiver at the feel.

"You didn't answer my question Yashie."

"Nani?"

"My. Question. Baka!" She rolled her eyes with a cheeky grin. "Do you like me?" She questioned again.

"Of course I like you!" He hugged her closer to him while holding most of her weight for her since she seems to can't while being drunk. The girl really can't hold her liquor. Her face was flushed, and her hair was a complete mess from all of her headwork. Yet, he never found her more beautiful then before. "I really like you, Kagome…" He said softly. Confessing always sounds sappy on his ears, and maybe that's why he hated to committee, but now that he actually cared for someone for the first time, and she seem to need a lot of convincing, then he was personally prepared to become a sappy confessor.

"Well then…" She pulled away from him lightly. Her mind was in a fuzzy state, and all she seems to see was the player that stole her heart when she wasn't watching. "Kiss me." She ordered. "Kiss me like I'm the only woman for you." She burped again softly, and giggled at her bad manners. Shaking her head, as if on a mission, she looked at him through her hazed eyes. "Just this once… I want to feel loved." She said between soft giggled, walking up to him so that they were just a breath away. "So, kiss me Inuyasha." She raised her head lazily, tiptoeing so that her lips were just a millimeter away from his.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed out breathlessly. "I…" He wrapped his hands around her waist, enjoying the feel of her own hands lacing around his neck. They were so close… the anticipation of feeling each other's succulent lip was too good to be true. Inuyasha wanted to jump around like an idiot, but his lips begged to feel the warmth of Kagome's. Warmth he longs for since he started having these deep feelings for her. Finally… he felt her lips. It was like fireworks went off between their joint lips and he couldn't help but express his happiness with a faint smile as he moved to deepen the kiss… but that light died out in a split second when his wonderful Kagome all but fainted from too much liquor. The cool breeze slapped his lips as Kagome's head fell against his chest. The howling wind laughed in his ears, teasing his lips with the coldness, knowing that he longed for warmth instead of the chilling breeze.

She had passed out!

He watched her head silently, wondering if he was dreaming.

She actually _passed out…_

His steely amber eyes lifted up towards the sky silently, cursing everything.

"You hate me don't you?" He asked the heavens. "You really hate me up there!"

Sighing softly, he realized it couldn't be helped. She was after all drunk and he couldn't blame anyone or anything. Shaking his head lightly, he moved to hold her securely in his arms, bridal style.

His hair fanned around him, mixing with her hair, covering her peaceful visage. She looked so beautiful in his harms, and he couldn't help but notice how much she belonged in his arms.

And with him forever…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sloppy sound of kissing rented the air as Miroku pressed himself humanly closer to Sango. Her hands tangled in his hair, burning her lips to his as they both open automatically to receive each other.

Urgent hands fumbled with each other's clothing, the only barrier that held them from becoming one.

Sango let out a strangle moan. "Miro…" Her sentence was cut off when she sucked in a sharp breath, when Miroku rubbed a hand over her throbbing core. Miroku added more pressure to her core, making her grind hard on his hands.

Surprising herself with the power to talk she voiced her concern. "Miro…" She sighed happily when his hands rested on her soft curls. "Gomen, Miro… I haven't taken the pills for a while."

Miroku stopped in his actions, looking at her with a sad face.

"So we can't have no fun?" He asked pathetically, already imagining himself with a case of blue balls.

Sango chuckled softly. "Don't you have protection?"

Miroku rubbed himself roughly on Sango, making her groan loudly. "Nar, I'm out. I thought you got some pills so I didn't buy any more." He gave her a wet chaste kiss. "Plus I hate it when we use condoms."

Sango bit her lips in wonder. "Well, my period is due in a few days." Slowly she started stripping Miroku of his pants and boxers, watching his dick with hunger.

He groaned out softly when she started pumping him slowly. "Are you sure baby?" He gave her hands lazy thrusts, fondly with her covered breast. "I don't mind you know."

She pouted. "But I want you as much as you want me… It's been so long, Miro."

He sighed, still unsure. "Well, just to be safer, I'll come out just before I cum."

She grinned wildly, silently taking him to the ground with her on the plush carpet. "You're even smarter than I thought." She laughed softly when he glared playfully at her.

"You sure you can't wait until we're in your room? What if Kagome walked in on us?"

Sango rolled her eyes and switched places so that she was now straddling him. Grasping his hard manhood, she eased her self on him. Their mixture of pleasured cries filled the quiet room. Grasping Sango's hips, Miroku lift her up to increase their pleasures. He heard her stained voice as sweat made their skins slippery against each other.

Sango secured her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up with the help of Miroku, only to slam back down hard, grinding on him in the process. "She's working later than me."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha fumbled blindly in Kagome's coat jacket, looking for her house keys. The cool walk to her house was soothing to Inuyasha. He got to hold Kagome in his harms, without her constant bickering, and moreover, he had the privilege to enjoy the angel look on her face. During the short time he hand with her unconscious form, he realized the she often mumble in her sleep; something he found really cute.

Finally able to open the damn door, he walked along the hallway. He came to a halt near the living and made to turn make a right turn to head up the stairs, but a strangle noise was heard and he found himself walking into the dip lit room.

His orbs made out two sets of silhouette along with their strangled voice, knowing for a fact that they were probably rotting.

He gripped Kagome more tightly in his harms, as he walked closer to the forms, wondering who they were.

"Hmm, don't go Inuyasha…" Kagome's soft mumble brought a smile to Inuyasha's lips and he leaned down to kiss her forehead softly.

When Inuyasha continued his trek, he came to a halt just when the two figures let out a strangled more, probably just getting their release. He screwed up his face in disgust when he heard them.

"God's Sango! I think I came a little in you."

Too exhausted, she fell on his chest, panting loudly. "It's ok, my period is close so no harm done." She smiled up at him and kissed him lovingly.

He laughed against her lips and hugged her closer to his frame. "You're making me fall for you so easy in this short time we've been together."

A loud throat clearing made them jump, looking over Sango's shoulder that the intruder.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted in shock.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned around in disgust, making his way up the stairs towards Kagome's bedroom.

"Oh my God!" Sango held her face in mortification, scrambling to her wobbling knees and looking for her clothes. "I can't believe we were so careless."

Miroku sighed and got up, dressing quietly. "I'm sorry baby, maybe if I wasn't in such a rush, we might have made it up to your room in time." Her walked up to her trembling form and hugged her in a comforting manner.

"It's not your fault." She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "I'm in the wrong too."

They released each other and started straightening their clothing.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"That was amazing Naraku."

"Hm."

The woman rested her head on his chest, cuddling closer to him.

"So what brings you hear anyway."

The man smiled. "What, I can't come visit you since you're married?"

The woman in his arms laughed. "You know it had to be done, it wasn't intentionally."

"I know… you did well baby."

"Hai, I did." She grinned up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Everything is going as plan. He didn't sign any prenuptial did he?"

"Nope, he says what's his is mines." She laughed. "Too bad I never said what's mine is his."

Their laughter filled the air as they settled on the ground, cuddling up under a thick blanket.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha eased Kagome down on the bed quietly, tucking her under the comforter after removing her jacket, which revealed her working uniform. His calloused brushed her hair from her angelic face. Rubbing her head softly, he found it hard to resist pressing his lips to hers. Easing down slowly, his slightly parted lips rested on hers, giving her a chaste kiss. Not wanting to take more than jus a peck, he eased back up and stood up to head out.

He just reached the door when he heard Kagome's strain voice.

"Please stay with me?" She pleaded softly.

Inuyasha looked at her unsure.

"Onegai… If not for the night, then at least until I fall asleep."

Inuyasha smiled softly and moved to sit on the floor next to her. He saw her shook her head and moved over slightly, and patted the empty bed space softly. "Lay with me. I'm cold…"

Hesitantly, Inuyasha took off his shoes and eased in next to her under the covers.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I don't feel like sleeping alone tonight." She moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Inuyasha moved his hands around her, bringing her closer to him. "It's been so long since I felt the warmth of another beside me."

She looked up and smiled into his face… lighting up the dark room with her dazzling smile.

"It's okay… I don't mind." He made to kiss her forehead, but she leaned up and met his lips with her puffy own.

Not wanting to think for once, even though her hazing mind refused to let her, she leaned up closer to Inuyasha, grasping his cheek and deepening the kiss when he tried to pull away.

"Please Yashie, just this once…" She mumbled, picking up herself and straddling him. "Don't deny me Inuyasha." She grounded on him unsure. "Everyone seems to be doing it." A tear leaked out of her eyes onto Inuyasha's shock features. "Even Sango and Miroku… they've been together and she didn't even tell me." She sniffed softly, and all Inuyasha could do was respond to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, and depended the kiss…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N: I'm evil aren't I? lol. Well that was finally chapter 12!! Again… I couldn't come up with a better name xD

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Pleasure Is Just A Mockery

**Pleasure Is Just A Mockery**

**Chapter 13**

Trembling fingers started undressing the goddess beneath him, unwrapping her like a beautiful present to be treasured on site. He looked at her flushed expression, halting his movement when he'd finish unbuttoning her blouse. She sat up as if in a daze, with a shy smile on her visage, indicating him to move the shirt over her shoulders to rid her of the garment.

Slowly, Inuyasha's hands swept over her tummy, moving upwards over her plump breast that was covered by a red satin bra. He smiled softly when her head leaned back a little with a happy exhale of her breath, loving the way his hands touched her. He eased up from her in his straddling position, letting her get more comfortable. When her shirt was discarded unceremoniously on the ground, he slid a hand in her inky hair, and finger combed it slowly while blue clashed into amber.

"I won't do anything you aren't ready for…" He kissed her on her neck, emitting a low mewl from her.

"I thought this is what you wanted." Her small hands, compared to his, started to tug at his shirt, and he released her long enough to remove the barrier. Kagome's hungry eyes traveled over the beautiful man in front of her.

The moonlight from outside her window, cast an illuminated glow over them, bathing over him like a kiss' caress. Kagome inhaled deeply, almost automatically, already smelling the sweet aroma of his masculine scent. Her eager hands fell upon his well-toned exposed body, traveling over the grids of his muscular stomach only to stop at the edge of his pants.

Inuyasha gazed at her movement closer, shuddering from the feel of her light caress upon him. She looked up at him, through lust filled eyes, raising her other hand to touch his face. Without hesitation, she kissed him full on the lips, nibbling on his lower lips; silently begging him to receive her. As if her kiss kicked his senses back into gear, Inuyasha gripped the side of her head in his palms, turning his head slightly to deepen the long awaited kiss. The feel of his slick tongue on hers, enticed her, scorching her mouth with the burning nips and suckling his mouth gave her. With a strangled moan, Inuyasha let her dominate him, taking his tongue into her mouth and sucking on it.

Somewhere along the kiss, Kagome found herself on her back, topless and naked to Inuyasha's hungry stare as it swept over her plump breast. He watched as her chest rise and fall from the heated kiss just moments ago that left her out of breath. Words wasn't apart of them as their lips met once again in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha's experience hands journeyed the length of her slim torso, coming to a stop just under her aroused breasts.

Kagome moved to wrap her legs around his waist with little difficulty, moaning out his name softly when his lips descended upon her cheeks, traveling down the juncture of her neck to suck and nip there. Her dull nails raked over his back, tangling her fingers in his mane as he continued his slow torture on her exposed neck. After Inuyasha was sure that he marked her once again, he continued his trek downwards, leaving a trail of wetness in his wake. He enjoyed the soft moans that came from the woman beneath, and smiled before taking a pert nipple in his eager mouth, sucking her as if he was a newborn baby. He blew softly on her well-sucked breast, seeing her visibly shiver from the cool air on her skin. He continued to nip the underside of her breast, licking and teasing her with his tongue while his hands traveled down to her shorts, already finding his way in her hot caverns.

"God's Yashie… You're…" She gave a short low scream when he started pumping her lightly in her already slick flower.

"You're so wet and tight…" He mumbled, switching to the other breast to give it just as much attention as the previous one. He felt like a toddler, receiving endless chocolate bars of candies just waiting for him to taste them. The way Kagome reacted to his action made him want to rejoice with happiness.

He pumped her in a slow agonizing paste, watching her with a heated gaze as small beads of sweat formed on her body. She spread her legs wider for him, letting him bring her to the world of long awaited pleasure. Her hips rolled in sync with him, groaning harder each time he burred his middle finger in her. Using his thumb finger, he pressed it against her swollen clit, making her cry out with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Please Yashie…"

He smirked down at her. Her juice made it easier for him to slip his finger in her at a faster paste, but he refused to… he wanted her to beg him with direct words.

"Please what Kags?" He sadistic smile made her want to slap him, but the ache in her belly begged for the release that would set her free from her bottled up pleasure. When he stopped pumping her, she was almost brought to shameless tears, but the quick yanking of her last clothing made her wet all over again. "I swear your pussy can cry a river." He chuckled softly, watching her womanhood like a hungry dog.

"Onegai Yashie… It hurts…"

"What hurts?" He asked stupidly, settling his body between her parted legs and holding both her small hands captive by one of his large hands. She squirmed underneath him; her flush body weeping from being kept away from what it knew was to come. Her swollen lips between her legs opened, already feeling the strained bulk in his rough jeans. Kagome turned her head to his, watching him as he tried to kiss her, but she moved her head quickly, smirking at his low moan of disapproval. Without warning, Inuyasha grounded on her hard, making her throw her head back in complete bliss with a strangled cry to the heavens. His jeans rubbed against her swollen clit roughly, making her honey leaked onto him. Over and over, he grounded on her without a care until soon; she joined him, rolling her hips to meet his in a hungry need for release. Kagome's opened mouth was covered with Inuyasha's, kissing her as roughly as his bucking. Together, they rocked against each other, each time their actions becoming more urgent and harder. Kagome was sure she'd be dry like bread from the fabric taking her moisture, but like a broken pipe, she just produced more and more honey.

Inuyasha's hard rock poked at her each time they connected, and she found herself breaking the kiss, begging him to ride her faster. Inuyasha's mouth latched onto her exposed neck, licking the salty taste from her hungrily.

"God's! I'm so close!" Her nails scratched at the little skin of his hand that held hers in bondage. Inuyasha pounded into her relentlessly, sucking harder on her neck.

"Fuck!!" He groaned hoarsely. "Don't hold back!" His hips dug her deeper into the bed, imprinting her figure permanently.

Inuyasha released her hands, and instinctively, she grasped his biceps with her now hands, digging her nails in his slippery skin. He held her hips tightly, kneeling on the bed with her straddling him once again. His muscles flexed with his movements as he lifted her up and brought her back down forcefully on him. That was all they needed…

Both their cries of sheer pleasure bounced off of the bedroom walls, signaling their earth crashing release. Kagome sagged against him, sweaty and thoroughly exhausted. Their perspiring skin glistered under the moonlight, and Kagome smiled lazily. She felt the pressure of Inuyasha's cock pulsing under her, knowing that he was emptying the last of his powerful release.

Never in Inuyasha's life has a woman made him cum so hard without even filling her completely and fucking her senseless.

Their breathing came in short pants, and they dropped to the bed hugging each other closely.

"You're making it easy for me to change…"

Kagome stayed quiet, too out of breath to say anything… Or was it the fact that she just refused to utter a response to his statement?

"Kags…" She looked up at him, grinning softly and took a chance… just this once.

She kissed him quickly, pecking his nose before resting her head on his shoulders. "Then change Yashie…" Kagome got up and sat crossed legged, resting her hand on her forehead for a second to keep the room from spinning, while Inuyasha sat with a raised leg. "Thank you for tonight…" She smiled and leaned over towards him, taking his mouth in a sensual kiss once again.

The kiss once again turned heatedly, and Inuyasha found that his pant was being yanked off of his hips with tremendous strength. Not long after, his cock stood uncovered, all but naked to Kagome's hungry stare.

"I want you to fill me…" She licked her lips seductively, sitting on him with a leg on each side of Inuyasha's lower body.

Inuyasha rubbed her back with his rough hands, slowly easing her down on the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist firmly.

When she was settled on the bed comfortably, with the exception of her desire teasing her, Inuyasha found himself speaking yet again… "Are you sure you want this? Because there's no going back Kagome." He brushed a strand of lock from her face. "When we become one, I want to try _us_." He rubbed the large head of his cock against her core, making her buck against him, trying to obtain more of him. "I'm willing to try as hard as I should, if only to make you happy." He dipped his head low, kissing her softly on her puffy lips.

"Inuyasha…" A tear leaked from her shimmering eyes and she viewed Inuyasha differently from those few words. She looked at him, speculating if she should give her all. She did have strong feelings for him, and living in denial was never good for her. Kagome hugged him to her frame closer, tears flowing down her cheeks freely now. "I think I'm falling for you…" She sniffed and laughed softly which turned into a whimper of joy. "We can make it happen can't we?"

She felt him nod his head. "I already fell for you Kagome. Only you can evoke such feelings from me, and nothing can stop us from expressing our true feelings." He wanted to cry, laugh and kiss her passionately all at once, but being so close to her had too much strain on him, he knew it wouldn't be long before he came, and he wanted her to witness the pleasure of yet another climax before him.

He positioned himself at her core, blazing a fire at the joining of their most intimate body parts. Kagome hugged him closer, and he eased slowly inside of her, stretching her as he moved forward. He could tell it's been a while since she experienced this sort of pleasure, and it showed in the way she screwed her face together from the slightly discomfort he was providing.

He continued on, slowly… groaning from the way her walls clammed around him. "You're…" A strangled groan forced it's way from his lips and he cursed softly from the warmth that enveloped him.

"Ahhh…" Her soft cries of being stretched and filled to the hilt echoed throughout the room. She never felt such satisfaction in her life and this feeling Inuyasha offered for her made her want to cry from the exquisite feeling. Once again, Inuyasha filled her entrance with his pink muscle, dominating her mouth with luscious open-mouth kisses. He stayed burred deeply in her, letting her get accustom to his girth. Finally breaking the kiss and parting from her delicious mouth, he was pleased to look upon her breathless state, amazed with the way her tender lips puckered from his intense kisses.

Kagome's eyes were filled with a mixture of love and lust, which mirrored Inuyasha's silent expression, and her eyes filled with unshed tears once again. He wordlessly watched her, his hands giving her light feathered caresses against every exposed part of her body in reach of his hands. Slowly, and with much love… Inuyasha rocked against her, hearing her gasped softly from the boiling up feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I…" He was now rolling his hips against her at a steady paste. Fresh beads of perspiration formed on their skin all over again. Inuyasha wanted to scream to her his silent confession, but the words just wouldn't pass his mouth. He hovered over her, increasing his hips speed. Their breath mingled together, and Inuyasha searched for her hands, entwining his fingers with hers as his took up an even faster speed. Kagome rocked beneath him, moaning louder than humanly possible, not caring who heard her at the moment. All she cared about was now, and what will come of it.

"Faster… Faster Inuyasha!"

Now what kind of man would he be to deny her this request? He spread his legs a little wider, kissing her sloppily once more before breaking the contact to focus on his good-natured hobby. With abandon, Inuyasha moved his hips faster, rolling them in a rhythmic manner only to ground on her harder, making her cries grow louder with each actions. Over and over, he fucked her harder, faster than what she begged for. Each time she closed her eyes in pleasure, he'd bite her lips forcefully, commanding her to look into his eyes until the end.

Inuyasha yanked her upwards, slamming her bareback against the cold unwelcoming wall. She flinched at the contact but soon forgot when she looked down, seeing how his cock disappeared inside of her. The smell of sex filled the air, making them dizzy from the intoxicating aroma. Kagome had finally lost it, babbling utter nonsense with the force of being fucked. Inuyasha carried her to another dimension filled with only their sinful actions. He marked his territory within her, branding his dick deep inside of her weeping cunt.

"Oh God!" She screamed. The feeling of being fucked like this was new to her, she felt helpless to it all, wanting nothing more than to reach her destination, yet at the same time wanting everything to last.

"I'm your fucking God now!" He held a leg, harshly forcing it more apart so that he can burry himself more deeply within her weeping body. He felt himself hit her g-spot and yet to him, he was still far from his goal. She felt like an endless tunnel, and he wanted to be the first to discover an end, to reach that white alluring light. His thrust was too powerful for her fragile body but she didn't complain, instead she pleaded for him to fuck her harder. Her body shook with the force of his actions and she spread her leg wider, wanting him to reach heights no one have ever reached before.

"Yashie… I…I'm" Her eyes started to flutter close…

Inuyasha bit her lips roughly. "Eyes on me bitch!" Her eyes snapped open, and his hips worked faster, never letting up or giving her a chance to catch up to his movement. She just took it like the rightful bitch in need… the one hungry for his drugging essence.

His eyes… they watched her steadily, even when he kissed her puckered lips, their eyes still stayed connected. He prayed that each dominant thrust told her what he couldn't voice. He wanted her to feel his love through their lovemaking and to see his adoration through his eyes, the window to his feelings.

"I belong only to you." He never ceased his fucking, and he felt his end nearing… he quickened his speed, desperately wanting her to cum, to swallow him with her flowing honey.

"And you own me… I'm in love with you Inuyasha." She felt the pressure deep in her, boiling to the brink as if it would overflow, and her head loll back slightly, exposing her shimmering neck to him. Inuyasha latched on to her skin like a letch, sucking and fucking her all at once. "I tried to throw away these feeling for you…" She moaned pleasurably when his thrust became more urgent. "I just couldn't…."

With a throaty scream, she felt the way he dug in, making her shiver when he hit that spot that made her go insane. Smirking deviously against her skin, Inuyasha hit that spot over and over again, fucking her harder like a greedy kid. Moans mixed with grunts and no sooner than he had her shivering, they both came crashing down from the high. White flashed before their eyes as they were momentarily taken to another world where the climax was the most important thing.

The moment she came, she felt like she was being controlled. It swallowed her whole, making her body shake with the force of her release. When she came down from her climax, Inuyasha was still sucking and nipping on her neck, giving her lazy thrust while emptying himself deep inside of her, filling her to the tilt.

Like a sack of potatoes, they dropped on the bed, still connected as one. Out of breath and spent… they hugged each other closely, still shuddering.

"I…" Inuyasha kissed her damped forehead. "I never said this to anyone before… but I, I love… I love you." He smiled shyly at her, his eyes sparkling with the words he just voiced.

Kagome smiled jubilantly, hugging him closer to her frame and kissing him senseless. Everything was so perfect tonight and she couldn't be happier than how she felt right about now.

Maybe she should get drunk more often…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kikyou closed the door and locked it, walking with her pumps in her hands with a swing in her hips. Sighing tiredly, she stepped on the first step on the staircase.

"You're back pretty late." Sango sang out mischievously.

Kikyou grinned and turn around to walk into the living room, watching Sango sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. "I never knew I had a curfew _mommy_."

Sango grinned softly. "So who was the unlucky fellow tonight?" She jokingly asked.

Kikyou paid no mine to her insult. "It was just an old friend I met up with… no biggy." She smiled salaciously. "Though it was beyond amazing." She sighed dreamily.

Sango laughed. "You're something else." She shook her head.

"So what about you?" Kikyou moved to sit next to her. "I saw Miroku tonight, he told me that you guys were going to meet up." Kikyou winked at her slyly. "You look worn out, was it too much for you?"

Sango broke out laughing. "How could it be? It was obviously incredible." Her look then turned into a grimace. "Inuyasha caught us though, and probably Kagome but we weren't sure."

"Bummer. I told you that you guys should have told them… I mean they are your best friends." Kikyou shook her head in pity. "Shit like that always happens when you're keeping something away from them like that."

"Now you're going to lecture me?" She rolled her eyes. "I knew it, but I just felt…" She paused, seeing that she never told her about Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yea, you thought that you would be betraying Kags since Inuyasha and Miroku are close." Kikyou tsk'ed at her in a disapproval manner. "The problem is with Inuyasha and Kags, not Kags and Miroku… So you shouldn't feel like you're betraying her. After all, you deserve happiness too, and what better way for two perverts to fall in love?"

Sango looked on in amazement. This was what she missed most about Kikyou; she always had the answer to everything when all seems wrong. "So, who told you…?"

"Your pervert of a man."

"Ah, I see."

"Yea, I still don't know why you didn't tell me."

She laughed nervously. "I knew you had a thing for Inuyasha, and I thought if you didn't know about Kagome and Inuyasha, then you'd move in for the kill which would make Kagome go after Inuyasha…."

"And you call yourself a best friend?" Kikyou gave her a look of pure disappointment. "Didn't you stop to think that Kags might get hurt with me prancing around with that sexy gardener? Think harder next time Sango, you might look dumb, but I know there's a brain in your head." She chuckled when Sango glared at her.

"Thanks Kik… I see your geek personality is still somewhere underneath all that glamour." She sighed. "I feel so bad now, I should go talk to her." She stood up to head upstairs. "Oh wait! Inuyasha is still up there! Shit! I'm sure she's pouring out her worries to him now." She pouted. "I guess I truly haven't been the best friend…"

"Inuyasha's up there?" Something glimmered in Kikyou's brown orbs. "Maybe they aren't talking…" She began.

"I doubt it you little pervert!"

Kikyou threw her head back and laughed good heartedly. "Oh come on! You know how Inuyasha is… Something might be going on in there." She bounced on the couch like a ten year old. "Let's go see! Come on! What harm can we do?" She watched the uncertainty in Sango's eyes. "You said that they aren't doing anything so we won't walk in on them doing anything… interesting."

"But what if they are…"

"Ah, ah aaaah… You said they aren't doing anything."

"But I could be wrong."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You change your mind so quickly."

"I'm sorry, but I just got an imagine of how mad she would look if she see me and now an scared to go see her… or Inuyasha. He gave us this look of disgust when he saw us tonight." She clammed her hands either side of her cheek. "I was so mortified Kik!"

Kikyou giggled behind her hands. "You had it coming." She stuck her tongue out at Sango. "Fine then, lets watch a late night show." Searching for the remote, she found it under the couch at the far back. "Dang, did you guys fuck on this couch?" She wrinkled her nose and moved to sit somewhere else.

"For your dirty information." She said in a clip voice. "We took it to da floor." She pounced on the couch, folding her legs under her.

"Ugh… Now I have to wash my feet…Only God knows where the jerking hit."

"Ah shuddap! You still gotta take a shower from who ever you fuck."

She exhaled a breathily sigh, spreading her arms apart over her head. "The sex I had tonight was like an anointing. Why bathe when am bless?" She asked rhetorically, switching on the television.

Sango just smirked at her, turning her head toward the television, staying silent for a few minutes.

"So who was this guy you met?"

"Hm?" Kikyou was currently so engrossed in the movie they were watching that she didn't hear anything Sango had said.

"The guy that 'anointed' you." She questioned, with quoted fingers with a roll of her eyes to the heavens.

"Oh, I actually forgot his name…" She put a finger to her chin in thought, all the while her eyes growing larger with each second. "Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot his name!" She screeched. It was unlike her to forget people so easily, especially if the guy was a good fuck. Laughter brought her out of her shock and she looked over to glower at Sango who was now on the floor holding her tummy and laughing like some hyena.

"And here I thought…" She gasped hard, trying to catch her breath. "I thought you said it was an old friend!"

"Oh come off it! It's not like we had much of a re-introduction… we just kinda pounced on each other." As she said this, she mimicked her words and jumped on Sango playfully.

Sango lay underneath Kikyou who now straddled her with her chin high in the air. Breathing softly to catch her breath, Sango sighed loudly, almost exhaustingly. "So where did you guys do it?"

Grinning lecherously, she peered down at Sango; her long locks cascading over her shoulder, and tickling Sango's upper exposed skin in the tank top she now wore. "In the room at the back of the club. We just couldn't wait 'til we reach at his place." She ran her fingers through her inky hair, moving the strands out of her face. "He's so domineering, and _that's_ what I love in a guy."

Sango shifted so she was now leaning back on her elbows. "Oh really? So come on… you kissed, so now it's time to tell you little whore!"

Kikyou only grinned at her, accepting the little name-calling. "Naw, it's too much for you."

Sango huffed. "Oh come on! It's not like am a baby!"

Kikyou leaned down, their faces but a breath away. "Well, he teased me a lot…" She whispered, lips now hovering over Sango's mischievously… "When he moved in to kiss me, he'd pull back at the right moment when I'm throbbing for him the most." Her lips touched Sango's ghostly. " The feeling of being denied his lips for so long had me running like a broken damn below with his teasing touches." Sango's head moved up following Kikyou's lips, as if wanting to kiss her too. "Tsk tsk…" She moved more away from Sango, and laughed. "Sometimes I swear that you're a fucking dyke!" She moved to get off of the shock Sango.

"Oh please! I was going with the flow too!" She replied, pinning Kikyou down with a glare.

"_Riiiight_."

Sango got up and huffed, folding her arms in front of her. "You're so hopeless sometimes!" She went to sit down on the couch with her chin in her hands that was rested on her crossed legs. "Plus, it's not like you're that good enough to make me wanna turn." Sango rolled her eyes with a small smirk. "_And_, good bud is hard to get, and when you've got it, you gotta hold on tight bitch!"

Kikyou smirked and flopped down next to her. "Are you so sure that you have it?"

Watching her deadly, Sango turned her head from her.

"Seriously, how would you know if you've never experience da _Titanic_ power?!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Now dressed in her nightgown, she cuddled closer to the fully clothed Inuyasha beside her sleepily. Everything felt like a dream, and if this was some dream, she never wanted to wake up. Her eyes drooped lazily, already prepared to succumb to sleep.

"You've made my wildest dream a reality Yashie, and for that… thank you." She mumbled softly, sighing as her eyes fell closed completely. "We can go out tomorrow, and talk more…" Her words were slurred as sleep took her completely.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He simply hugged her closer and whispered a simple good night in her ears. He sighed blissfully when he soon drifted off in deep slumber, holding the woman that stole his heart unbeknownst to him from the start.

The next morning… 

Bright rays of sunlight shone through the confines of the curtains, covering Kagome with its light glow. She started to stir and stretch under the comforter.

"Oh, my head…" She groaned, shunning herself away from the intruding sunlight. Everything was in a fuzzy state and it took her a couple of minutes to adjust her burning eyes to daylight.

"Finally away eh?" Inuyasha walked into the room, holding two cups of coffee while wearing his jeans alone. Kagome blushed when she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of his chest.

Taking the mug that was held out for her, she started to wonder, sagging on the wall due to her headache. Her eyes traveled around the room, carefully taking in her surroundings. When her eyes landed on Inuyasha, he smiled at her brightly, taking a seat next to her.

'_So he stayed…'_

"Say Kags…" Inuyasha started. Last night was amazing and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have convinced Kagome how he really felt. The gods really favored him that night for he felt like a new man with his love and life next to him. The way she responded to him had him bursting inside. She was everything he thought about, and even then his thoughts were but an understatement.

"We…" She cut him off with a questioning look on her visage, and for the first time Inuyasha realized how confused she looked. "Um… We… you know, uhh…" She blushed crimson, looking down at the dark substance in her cup. "We didn't do anything last night, right?" Her eyes shone with worry as they once again gazed up at him. "I mean, we couldn't have done anything since you know…." Her voice trailed off.

Inuyasha sat there beyond shock! Last night was like a touch of heaven and she didn't even remember… He had confessed to her, telling her how happy he was through his actions… yet she didn't remember.

'She was drunk! How could she have remembered…' His conscious screamed at him like a sick mockery. 

Something changed in his eyes, and for the first time in his life… he felt shattered, completely destroyed by the one person he cared most for. Only a fool would expect the heavens to shine their glorious light upon them with such a notorious background. Maybe going around with random bitches with out any feelings other than lust was his destiny… a really fucking sunshine up ahead, ne?

"No Kagome, we didn't do anything inappropriate."

She grinned and exhaled loudly, putting the cup to her head happily. "Oh good! I thought we might have been stupid or something!" She laughed. "I mean it's not like it's what we wanted anymore, right?" Was she trying to convince herself or him? Perhaps… if she was daring enough she and Inuyasha might be getting ready to spend the day together, alas, she lied to him and convinced herself that she didn't need anyone anymore. It's a pity that the heart never really listens to the mind….

"Yea, you're absolutely right about that…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I seriously did not intend to end it like that… I think XD lol. Hey on the bright side, I updated! Thanks for the reviews! Oh and sorry for any future late updates because school is really busy right now with all my SBA's to do… -- But it has it's ups and down )

Hey ::pokes reader:: I'm taking to you…. Just remember to actually _**REVIEW!**_ Once again… they are all well appreciated and they make the author so ecstatic!

Let's take a moment to remember the great, _**sexy**_, talented and amazing Heath Ledger. ::Sniff:: He died so young and left his beautiful two year old daughter behind, along with me ::winks:: It doesn't even feel like he died! Ever since he acted in 10 things I hate about you, I fell in love with him dammit! Lol But his life ended tragically… so yea, remember him! He was my husband and now we will never meet. Lol

**REVIEW!**


	14. Dreams Are A Breath Away From Reality

**Dreams Are A Breath Away From Reality**

Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys… I love vampires XD Yea… I'm one of those girls… lol. And, for the past couple of months I've been having these amazing dreams and I always said that I'd write a story based on it, but I never got the chance… But now! I did! It's a **vampire story**! If you guys can please check it out and give me your thoughts on it, I'd really love that. I'd also like to know if you guys think it's a promising story that can be continued.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"It's been four days Kik!" The whining sound in Sango's voice made Kikyou flinched. It didn't take a genius to know how a best friend would act when they were being kept from a secret. It also didn't take a smart person to acknowledge the fact that Kagome's cold shoulder towards Sango was only a means of punishment. Kikyou popped another popcorn in her mouth, giving Sango little of her attention. Sometimes it was hard to tell if anyone of those two knuckleheads were adults. Every chance Sango got, she'd just whine about how Kagome keeps ignoring her and then she had to put up with Kagome's bitching about 'so-called best friends.' They weren't in high school and Kikyou was not up for playing the teacher with reasons.

"I know it was wrong to keep it from her! Oh how I know but she should understand how insecure I felt about it!"

Again, Kikyou rolled her eyes. She knew why Kagome was mad at Sango; after all, she was the girl's cousin. At least she hasn't forgotten her dear cousin's feeling altogether.

"Please tell me why she can't understand the fact that I didn't tell her!!" Sango came crawling to her on the floor towards the couch. Her hair looked like a bird took habitant and her clothing was an utter disgrace. Where in the hell did she get those clothing? Kikyou agreed that she only dressed so horribly because of her case. She shook her head with amusement swirling in her eyes before returning her attention to the bowl of popcorn in her hands.

Kikyou felt like telling her that Kagome was _not_ mad at her for that, but she found their pathetic state to be quite comical.

Sango tilted her head to the side to look up at Kikyou while crawling closer to her and Kikyou started to giggle softly because she looked so much like that dead girl who crawls on the floor in The Grudge.

"It's not funny!"

Kikyou sighed. "Will you please act you're age, it's really tiring to watch you like this."

"Then help me! Reason with me since you're the geek!"

Kikyou pursed her lips. "A geek only has book sense in your case."

"That's just being mean!"

"I'm not being mean. A geek has to take her spare time seriously with studies, so…" She looked at her watch-free wrist and made a shock expression. "Oh my! Would you look at the time! I have to go study now." She raised her eyes to the heavens and stood up, heading out of the room.

Sango watched her annoyed retreating form with a pout.

After a few minutes of pouting pathetically, she stood up and decided to talk to Kagome maturely. She had to understand why she felt the need to keep it away from her, and it was just boring not having a best friend to fool around with anymore.

She just hoped that Kagome would forgive her and goes back to the way things were.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Dear Diary,_

_I had that dream again. Silly isn't it? It's like each time I close my eyes, I get all wet and tingly… I just closed my eyes; lol… and I saw his face. Those intense sun-kissed eyes as he took me into bliss. How can a dream feel so real? I can't stop blushing just thinking about it! Ever since he spent that night with me, I felt so new again, as if I was reborn… I also felt whole. I still think I'm delusional, but the great parts about my nights are that I always go to sleep willingly and have a heavenly ecchi dreams, and amazing all at once. Though when I wake up it's only to realize it's just a dream and nothing more. Hey, that's just life, I'm sure lots of women out there have erotic dreams about guys and think it's real until sunlight hits them. I know I said that I don't want Inuyasha romantically or anything, but I wish that the dreams I keep dreaming were somehow real. Every morning I wake up my whole body feels like fire, and I'm always so damn wet! It doesn't help when I see him either, though he seems different. He's been acting a little saintly, lately. I feel like he's holding back somehow. After that night when I was drunk, I thought that we might at least be closer than before; like good friends. Though, when we talk I don't feel the excitement like before, sure it's there really but not as strong. Oh, and he's been having good conversations with Kikyou now! She told me about what Miroku told her with what happened the last few months and assured me that she and Inuyasha will just stay friends, but I just can't help but be jealous… Me! Jealous of Kikyou of all people! Why can't he talk to me like that?! I think I'm going to sleep, at least in my dreams it's only Inuyasha and I. I wish that Yasha and me had sex for real…_

_Oh, since I mentioned Miroku…Guess who he's been playing in the hay with for the past few months? Sango; the Sango who tells me everything but seems to forgot about that tad bit information. From their little talks during that rutting, I think they're in a serious relationship.. I hate the fact that she didn't tell me…but hey that's life isn't it? She's been a total mess since I started ignoring her, and I might be a little immature but I just can't help it! She kept it from me because she thought she would be unfair to herself. The fact that she might be falling in love, I assume that she didn't want to make me feel more down while she's happy! How stupid is that theory? I'll talk to her next time, but I want answers ya know? It's hard trying to be mad at her for –_

"Hey Kagome, can I talk to you?" Sango walked in slowly, but her shoulders were straight like a board. She was determined to make things good between her and Kagome again.

Kagome sat up quickly, and placed the black book under her pillow swiftly. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she peeved up at Sango intently.

"Look I know you're mad at me for not telling –"

"I'm not mad at you for that." When she said she'd talk to Sango on their next encounter, she didn't expect it to be this soon!

Sango furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?"

"I said that I'm not mad at you for that." She got up and walked over to the window, not knowing exactly what to say or why she felt like she was in high school again. She just didn't want to talk right now… even though she told her diary otherwise.

"Please talk to me Kagome."

"Look Sango, I don't really feel like talking…"

"Dammit I don't care! Just listen to me and try to understand why I didn't say anything!" She gripped the doorknob tightly, shaking her head in anger. "I can get why you'd be so mad at me for keeping everything a secret…"

"I told you I'm not mad at you for that." She whispered, resting her head against the glassed window in front of her.

Sango walked more into the room and sat in the chair by the dressing table. "Then why are you mad?" She asked slowly, trying to calm her anger.

Kagome ignored her question and gazed down at the tree that was situated at the center in the yard. "How long have you and Miroku been going steady?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"Um, a while after that incident at Souta's place."

"Wow, that's roughly six months." Kagome sighed softly and turned to peer at the distraught Sango. "I'm happy for you." She smiled softly at her and sighed once again.

"Look, Kagome…" She began. "The reason why I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to feel like I'm neglecting your troubles. You've been so torn up after Kouga left you and I just thought… I just thought that if I display feelings that you wanted to avoid, then it'd be like laughing at you."

Kagome's expression softened. "Oh Sango…" Sango smiled softly and looked up into Kagome's loving eyes. "You can be really stupid you know that?" Her eyes turned steely and Sango flinched inwardly. "I would have supported you through it all. I mean you're _Sango_ for heaven's sake! I thought that you wouldn't be in a serious relationship for the next five lifetimes. To hear that you found someone who can tame you would make me so happy! You have a chance to love, a chance to worry about someone else instead of yourself. Do you know how amazing the feeling is to know that you live through the hard times just to rush into the arms of the one you love so that they can make you feel at ease?" Her voice broke and she looked at Sango with teary eyes. "This chapter of my life might have ended in a mess but the story isn't over; it's far from over. But you?" She suddenly grinned through her teary orbs. "You're one step closer to you're happy ending, and my problems shouldn't deprive you of that happiness."

"Kags…" Sango sniffed softly, watching her best friend with admiration.

"The main reason I was mad at you was because you didn't trust me enough to be strong. Even though you told me with words that I'm strong, you're actions proved otherwise." She shook her head slowly; her midnight locks falling over her face. "The illusion of it all was almost real, but that night when I saw you, and realized that you kept it all from me, the illusion shattered so quickly. Only then did I realize how weak I was." Her fingers were now combing through her hair in distraction. "I guess I was a little jealous at the fact that I wasn't the best friend who you told secrets to. Ever since that day at Souta's my life just wasn't the same." She wet her lips, keeping the lower lip in captive with her teeth, before continuing. "I lied about my feelings to Yasha, and I've locked away my heart from everyone. Everything that I was avoiding was with me all along, and I was the only one who never knew it." Her tears started flowing freely and she hugged herself for the little comfort.

Sango rushed up to her and embraced her. "Oh Kaggie, I'm so sorry." She burred her face in the crook of Kagome's neck. "It wasn't intentional. I never meant for you to feel this way."

"It's ok." She sniffed out. "I ended up feeling it nonetheless."

"I wish there was something else I could do."

"You being here is good enough Sango, just promise me you won't keep anything like that from me again."

Sango nodded her head fervently, sniffing softly with a muffled 'yes'. After a few minutes they broke apart and looked at each other with a soft smile.

"So…."Sango trailed off. "Is all forgiven?"

Kagome laughed softly. "Yes, all is forgiven Sango." She said, drying her tears with the back of her hands.

"Good, because I have a lot of things to tell you, and I want to hear some info on what went on with you and Inuyasha that night." She winked slyly as Kagome blushed.

"God, you never will change will you Sango?"

"Nar, I like the way I am now, and you know you love it." She stuck out her tongue and flopped down on the bed, beckoning Kagome with her hand to follow suit. "What would you tell me if I told you that I might be falling for a sexy perverted hunk?"

Kagome's eyes went wide. "I want to be the bride's maid, Mrs. Pervert!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lying on his back lazily on the couch, Miroku suppressed his laughter by keeping his lips captured between his teeth.

"Dude, that's not taking advantage of her!" He shook his head humorously, while looking over at the distraught Inuyasha, who sat opposite his expressionless brother. "You said she wanted it that night."

"And she did, but she just didn't remember…" He rolled his eyes at Miroku. "I was obviously taking advantage of her since she was drunk."

"The baka has a point." Sesshomaru flipped through a magazine nonchalantly without really paying attention. His Rin had to work today and being stuck with these fools didn't help lighten his already bored disposition.

Inuyasha watched his brother with steely eyes. The ice prince always had a way of making him feel more like shit.

Miroku sat up with a loud sigh. "Don't pay him no mind. Just stop beating up yourself over that shit. You're Inuyasha, I thought these simple shit doesn't make you feel bad."

"You had you're fair share of those dripping cunts and half of them woke up not remember since you evidently took advantage of them." Sesshomaru finally looked up at his brother with a slight smug expression. "So what's the difference?"

"The difference cold shit, is that Kagome isn't like them."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow but stayed silent.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth Inu? I mean, she can't think you're lying."

He snorted loudly. "I haven't convinced her much otherwise…"

Sesshomaru turned a page of his magazine casually, watching his brother with a sideway glance. "This Kagome you speak of; you love her." It was not a question.

Inuyasha raked his hands through his hair in frustration.

Quirking a brow in interest, Sesshomaru closed the magazine. "You also admitted your love to her that night and she probably confessed too, making you the happiest fucker on the earth." A smirk touched his lips faintly as his cold emotionless eyes peered down at his brother. "Though, the bitch doesn't remember, leaving you the saddest fucker in the universe."

Biting his lips in anger, his hands clenched and unclenched frequently. Sesshomaru always knew how to test one's patience, and it didn't help when the person chose not to be tested. "Don't you dare call her a bitch."

"Don't you take up bitches and whores little brother?"

"Then why wasn't Rin on my list?" He shot back, angered at his brother for thinking too much. Sesshomaru always felt that he was some omega, someone to be afraid of and listen whenever he speaks as if your life depended on it. The arrogant bastard was in no right to talk about _his_ Kagome like that.

If Sesshomaru's steely eyes were deadly before, well then the look he was giving Inuyasha would be able to make the dead flee for their lives.

"I advise you, _little brother_, not to mention my Rin in anyways degrading."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brother before standing up and heading towards the door. He needed to get away from the human race, _now_. "I advise you, _bastard_, not to mention my Kagome in anyways degrading." He threw back the same thing at Sesshomaru, but the look in his eyes told everyone that he wasn't joking. With that said, he existed the room with his hands stuffed into his pocket with a scowl on his face.

'_Fucking Sesshomaru…'_

"Can't we all just watch some porn and get along?!" He heard Miroku shouted on his way out.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naraku ran his fingers idly over a picture frame containing the woman of his life. He smiled softly as his indifferent eyes showed the emotion of love for the woman in it. It was by luck that he met her, and only then did God agreed to bless him with this wonderful woman. 

From since his high school days, he always rushed home just to see her pass his house on her way from school. It didn't matter that she never knew he existed, or the fact that they didn't attend the same school. What really mattered was him being able to see her beautiful face each day. She might not have been the prettiest girl at school, or the most fashionably one… but he recognized her beauty underneath her shell. She was just like an unripe fruit that looked all too beautiful, and after being ripped her beauty simply blossomed.

He exhaled a loud sigh, before falling back softly against the mattress. He missed her already, and it hasn't even been a full week since he felt her. His eyes closed slowly, biting his lips with a low hiss as he thought back to how he took her. How perfectly his dick was molded into her tight willing pussy.

"God's… that woman is going to be the death of me." He released a loud puff of breath when he felt his pants tightened around a certain area. "I gotta see her later tonight." He promised himself. Only God knew how many sins he was going to commit around her.

He wished that they could stop hiding from the world, but it couldn't be helped. She wanted revenge and to do that, she needed his help… and like a good man, he offered with out complain. He just wished she would hurry up! After all, he would like to get to know his kids better… and actually become a real happy family.

He stretched lazily with a long yawn. "Maybe after this we can have a little vacation in the Caribbean." His lips curved into a slow smile, just thinking about how much fun all of them would have…

The amount of money that could be obtained from that silly loveless divorce…

At first, he was against the whole scam… but when he found out about how many zeros that dude was packing… the dollar signs just rolled up on his eyeballs.

"Cha –fucking– Ching!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kikyou! Where the hell are my black boy shorts with the flaming hearts on it?!"

"How the hell am I suppose to know Sango?" Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Maybe you left it at Miroku's place!"

"That can't be –…"

"Hey Sango, can you tie this strap around my waist for me?" Kagome asked, walking in wearing a long black jean pants and a yellow and black sleeveless tube top that tied in criss crosses at the front, and needed to end off with a tie at the back. She wore some yellow ankle boots with yellow accessories.

"How come you're dressed so quick?" Sango asked, only in her towel.

"Because I'm not an ass like you and Kikyou." She smirked.

"I heard that bitch!"

Kagome grinned and watched a fuming Kikyou enter the room. "Those ear-rings are mines!"

Kagome folded her arms slowly. "Just whose shoes are you walking in now?"

Kikyou grinned nervously. "Um… Here's your boy short Sango!" She threw the small piece of clothing at them both. "Can you guys just hurry up? It's our night off and I want to actually have fun at that bar instead of bartending to people." She had the good grace to whine like a two year old in need of candy.

Walking more into the room, she reached for the brush to run it through her silky hair some more. She had on a skintight tube top, with one shoulder bare and the same design as Kagome, only that hers was white and purple, with a purple short skirt and some white knee-length boots. "We're are the silver bangles, and loops? They'd go great with my outfit!"

She rested down the brush without looking, and something silver fell to the ground. Bending down in wonder, she reached blindly for the object and came across a beautiful big diamond ring. She gripped the ring tightly between her fingers, and her eyes looked emotionless yet hateful. Looking more closely at the ring it read 'An endless love'. 

"The ring Kouga gave her…" She mumbled, clenching her teeth in annoyance.

"What's the matter Kik?"

She jumped in surprise and let the ring fall between some hair stuffs.

"Um…" She cleared her throat softly. "No –nothing!" Turning around swiftly, she smiled at them broadly. "Are you guys ready?"

"Wait! I gotta dress!"

After a few minutes, Sango came out wearing the same top as the girls, only hers were orange and black, and she wore a black skirt with one side ending at mid thigh and the other side continuing down to end below her knees, along with some thigh length orange boots and orange accessories.

"You know… we have to stop dressing like we're young." Kagome whispered.

"I don't know 'bout you, but am as young as can be!" Huffed Sango.

"Okay okay, bitches! Break it up and lets hit the road!"

"Alrightie then! It's exactly 10pm and am all fired up!"

"Good." Kikyou shouted, heading out of the room with both girls hot on her heals.

Who knows… this night might turn out better than what they anticipated.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N: OMG! I finally finished it!! O.O Man, this took me longer than I thought and I just didn't feel motivated to write it. Lol… I'm so stressed with school -- I can't wait til am finish. :Sigh: Only one more year, and next yr I'll be in college!! It's seems so surreal XD. 

**To come right out… am in my 4****th**** year of high school and am 15!! Whoa! There! I said it and I feel so good cause I always wondered what age ppl thought I was…**

**So… how old did ya think I was??**

**:Sigh: Well, don't expect an update frequently because I'm really busy with school… Beyond busy! I got too many SBA's get done and it's not even half of what am suppose to complete… and then my home ec teacher is killing us with endless practical. I just hope who ever read my story has enough patient to wait for updates, and now that you know my real age… you gotta know it takes a lot of… stuffs for me to know what to write! And this fic is mature in a lot of cases too…**

_**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **_

_**A Vampire's Dominance**_Shaya, the sadistic and playful vampire who also happens to be the sexy Inuyasha. His main goal was to get Kagome... play with her then dispose of her; but what happens when he starts to fall for her? How will she react when she finds out he's the vampire that raped her 4yrs ago? PLZ READ N REVIEW!!


	15. Let Go Let Flow

Let Go

**Let Go... Let Flow**

**Chapter 15**

Kagome was leaning forward with a soothing hand on Sango's back as Sango let out all she ate that day. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Sango nodded her head positively, churning noisily in the sink of a public bathroom in a local store of a gas station. "It's just those Tacos I had earlier, they did taste a little funny." She mumbled, dipping her head more in the sink as she puked more.

Kagome sighed softly, tucking a strand hair behind her ear and leaning over to pull Sango's hair back. She patted Sango's back softly, hearing her sigh loudly when she stopped her puking. "Kikyou went to get some water and gum."

"Great." She answered, washing her face and taking some water in her mouth and goggling it to try and get out the taste of vomit as much as she can. "What time is it?" She asked, after she spit out the water.

"I think it's almost eleven, why?"

"No reason." She pulled some paper towel from the side and started whipping off the water from her hands and face. They both headed outside to see Kikyou in her flirty mood with one of the guys who were waiting for their cars to be filled. Kikyou looked they're way and smiled broadly, waving lightly towards them. "Is everything going to be alright?" She asked them as they neared, with worry etching in her voice.

"Yea, don't sweat it." Sango said, taking the bottle of water from her along with the Winter-fresh. "Thank you." She told her, looking at the tall handsome guy next to Kikyou with a lick of her lips, slowly. "Aren't you going to introduce us Kikyou?"

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully. "She's definitely alright now."

Kikyou grinned at Kagome, turning to the tall guy next to her. "This is, Kagome and Sango..." She told the guy, pointing at the perspective people. "And guys, this is Naraku."

Naraku bowed a little with a gentle smile on his visage. "Nice to meet you ladies." He winked at them when they're eyes roamed over his features openly.

"Same here." They both said, each taking turns to shake his callous hands.

"He's the guy Sango..." She whispered soft enough so that Naraku couldn't hear her.

Sango furrowed her brows in confusion. "Say what?" She questioned, taking a swing of water that Kikyou gave her.

"From that night when you got caught." She rolled her eyes, smiling in Naraku's direction.

"Ooooh! He's even hotter than how you said he was!"

Kikyou shrugged and Kagome shook her head, not wanting to know any details since she already knew her cousin.

"So where are you ladies heading?" His deep voice was like the most sinful music of seductiveness.

"Ladies night out." They all chipped in happily.

"We're going to the club since it's our night off." Kagome told him more clearly. "The one just around the corner."

"You can come if you want you know." Kikyou told him.

"I'll be there a little later; right now I have to run some errands." He clasped his hands over Kikyou's and leaned down to kiss her lips sweetly. She grinned into the kiss as he deepened it, before they break apart with a clearing of someone's throat.

Naraku straightened his black jacket, wetting his lips when Kikyou leaned forward once again to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't take too long... I'm needy."

He groaned in his throat. "Don't temp Kiki." He turned around and started heading towards his car, lifting a hand in a silent goodbye.

"Soooo, what's the deal?" Sango asked, while the three of them reached for the door of Kagome's car. "Are you guys going steady now?" She took out three gums and stuffed them in her mouth after they were all seated in the car

"Hmm, perhaps." Running her hands through her hair, she buckled up as Kagome pulled out of the gas station.

It didn't take long for them to reach the club since they could have very well walked, but they refused to with the shoes they were wearing.

"Well you ready girls?"

All of them grinned as they walk towards the club's entrance next to each other. Tonight was the night they would finally have fun and just_ let go_. Kagome exhaled shakily, a little frighten at the thought, but at the same time she was happy to just let loose this once. Sango was urging her to just have fun and not think for one blinking moment and she found herself wanting to agree with what she said.

"I'm so ready for tonight." She grinned widely at them all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I bet you twenty bucks that I can get _her_ number in two minutes or less." Inuyasha shouted with a jerk of his head in the direction of a woman sitting by a table alone. Leaning forward with his hands on a table that he, Miroku and Sesshomaru were occupying, he licked his lips slowly. His golden eyes were glued to the big boob hotty, undressing her in his mind.

Miroku grinned, watching the woman looking at her watch every few seconds. "Fine." He relented, positive that the chick was waiting on her date and didn't have time for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at their foolish betting. He sighed loudly and leaned back in the long curved chair, with an arm of his spreading over the long chair's top. "I could get her number in seconds." He told them boastingly.

"Ha! Yea right! Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Inuyasha asked him with a scowl.

"I'm the same guy who taught you everything." He answered with boredom. "Or have you forgotten, little brother?"

"B-but!" Stuttered Inuyasha. "You already have Rin!"

"Scared of the challenge little Inu?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "_Heeell_ no!"

Sesshomaru smirked lightly, reaching in his pocket to pull out a hard fifty. "Then want to higher the wages?"

"Bring it on shit face!"

Sesshomaru got up with confidence, sweeping a hand over his long locks, absentmindedly. He had a smug expression on his face as he proceeded to walk up to the woman.

"Pfft. That ass really thinks he can get that chick in under a minute?!" Inuyhasha shook his head at his brother in wonder. "And the guy has Rin!"

"Commitment doesn't signify that we men have to be blind to beauty." Miroku told him, scanning his eyes around the spacious club to look at all the sexy clothed chicks. "Plus, you know Sessh is as faithful as any loyal dog."

Inuyasha wasn't really listening. His attention was on his brother, who just reached the chick's table. He watched as Sesshomaru put his charms into play, leaning forward to speak in the woman's ear. "What the hell?" He asked in stupor, as the woman giggled and took out a pen to write her digits in his brother's hand. A good ten seconds haven't even passed, maybe even less than that. "I hate loosing to that ass!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth, already holding the fifty bucks between two of his fingers in front of him as Sesshomaru walked up to him, who took the money silently and continued on his trek to the bar without a second glance backwards.

"You guys _are_ brothers." Miroku reminded him, standing up. "What did you -- Whoa!" His eyes were stuck to the entrance as if in a trance. "I just go excited." He told Inuyasha, lifting up a leg playfully and shaking it vigorously like a happy dog.

Inuyasha chuckled softly at his idiotic friend. "You're a damn asshole." He replied, throwing some dirty napkin at Miroku's face.

"Seriously man! You'd pant like a fucking_ dog_! Just look towards the entrance!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned around. When his eyes landed at the entrance, he literally froze at the glorious site he saw.

"You're catching flies_ asshole!_" Miroku chuckled when he saw the scowl on his friend's face. Miroku started to straighten his white shirt that was left unbuttoned to reveal his dark purple under shirt. "Well, I seem to have spotted a sexy onna with my name _all_ over her." Grinning like an idiot, he slapped Inuyasha on his back as he passed him. "You're name's probably all over the one that's in yellow... But hey... you're the stupid one, not me." With that said, he walked off towards the bar where the three girls were heading, side by side.

Inuyasha stood rooted to his spot, debating whether he should go over and greet them or just hang out with some unknown chick. Narrowing his eyes in anger, he turned from the scene and sunk deeper into the crowded dance floor to dance with a woman who eagerly laced her hands around his neck. The fast music that was playing gave him the privilege of feeling all that this woman had to offer. This was his life... the life without complication and heartache.

…The player's life.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I might have to tie you down at nights." Miroku wrapped his hands around Sango's thin waist, pulling her flush against him with her back to his front.

"Miro..." Sango whined when he wouldn't let go.

He showered her with kisses on her exposed neck. "What? I can't touch you when you're out and looking so sinfully hot?" He lowered his voice to whisper dirty things in her ear.

Sango started to grin, then giggled when his hands started to roam over her. "No one can ever sate you, huh?" She asked, grabbing his hands that were inching under her skirt. That's why skirts wasn't really her thing... long skirts in particular, not that she hated it though, heavens no! Skirts had its advantages of course, but it always seems like something for easy access, both when she wanted it, and didn't want it.

"Hello to you too Miroku." Kikyou rolled her eyes playfully at them. "There's a room at the back if you guys want privacy."

Miroku finally started to behave, though his hands stayed around her waist. He looked from one girl to the other, nodding his head towards Kagome. "What brings you girls here, dressed so sexy?"

"What, only you guys have the license to have nights to let go?"

He quirked a brow. "Just as long as you girls know the limits."

They started chatting about nothing and just had fun with the witty comments each of them would throw in reply. Miroku found himself enjoying this night around them, and wished vaguely that Inuyasha was here to see the laid back Kagome. The guy was being too distant, and frankly, he could see himself probably portraying that same attitude if he was in his position. No one likes to experience something wonderfully amazing only for the other party to not remember.

His eyes drifted over to Kagome when she rested her chin in her hands that were both on the bar counter. She really was beautiful and he could understand why _the_ Inuyasha fell for her so damn hard.

"What? Is something on my face Miro?"

He watched her silently for a second. He still couldn't believe that she of all people forgot about her night with his friend, his same friend who she evidently harbors strong feelings for. The worst thing about the whole story is that, Inuyasha finally felt badly for the first time when this chick didn't remember.

Kagome watched Miroku with a raised brow. "What is it?" She shook her head from side to side to try and knock him out of the trance he was in.

Miroku biked once, twice then three times before watching her in the eyes. "Oh... I'm... I'm just surprised to see how sexy you're dressed." He grinned at her cheekily with a wink of an eye.

Kagome blushed hotly, rolling her blue orbs then slapping him on his shoulder. "Sango should kill you for saying that."

Sango pouted playfully, folding her arms in feigned anger. "Here I thought that he has eyes only for me."

Miroku smirked and bend down low to nibble on Sango's ear. "I do, San." He dipped his tongue in her ear briefly. "I'm just trying to make her feel good."

Again, Kagome slapped him on the arm. "I heard that!"

He chuckled. "Abusive much?"

"Probably only when you're around."

Kikyou downed the last of her drink and got up. "I'm getting bored when no one's talking to me." She pouted pathetically before grinning fully when she looked down a couple seat from her to see a cute young boy sitting, watching her.

"Careful Kikyou, you don't want to reach jail for statutory rape now."

"Hey, it's not rape if you want it."

"Who says he's old enough to voice his decision."

"Like they say Sango... Actions speak louder than words." She winked at them and made her way down the few seats to introduce herself.

"And here I thought she and Naraku were going steady."

"Naraku?" Miroku furrowed his brows. Now why did that name sound so familiar to him?

"Just some guy who we met not too long ago. Kikyou said it's an old friend of hers." Kagome told him.

"Oh." He shrugged off his uneasiness when he heard the name and hugged Sango tighter. "You still owe me a dance, San."

She grinned and looked at Kagome. "You're going to be all right by yourself?"

"Sure, go on... I'll just sit back for a while."

"You know, Inuyasha's here..."

Kagome looked up too quickly and Miroku just had to chuckle at her eagerness. "Um, really?"

"Yea, I'm sure you can get a dance out of him or something."

"Probably." She turned back to her drink, thinking back to how Inuyasha started acting so strange around for the past few days. He just acted like this gentleman, not putting on his flirty charms or anything. What's a girl got to do to get a guy to flirt openly again?!

She turned around to look at Sango and Miroku dancing their normal dirty dancing. Smiling, she thought back to how unsettled Sango was before she met Miroku. The girl never stayed with a guy long enough to remember how he looked. Her eyes drifted around the crowded dance floor, looking for that special someone. After a few minutes, her eyes landed on the silver haired hunk... their eyes clashed for a second and Kagome gasped at the way he was watching her so intensely. Wetting her lips leisurely, she shifted in her chair, becoming uncomfortable by the second.

"Yo."

Kagome jumped suddenly, breaking eye contact with Inuyasha when she heard the deep voice rumbling through her body. When she raised her blue eyes to see who scared her, she was surprise to see Bankotsu on his night off.

"What are you doing here Bank?" She questioned, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It's your night off."

"So is yours, and yet your here aren't you?" He winked at her, taking a seat beside her when she just smiled at him.

"So..." She moved her eyes to where she saw Inuyasha, but he wasn't there anymore. Sighing, she turned back to Bankotsu.

"I've been itching for a dance with you, care to stop that itch for me?" Taking a drink that the bartender rested down for him, he took a sip from it, licking his upper lips to remove the little suds that formed from the drink.

'_How lame was that line?'_

Bankotsu watched Kagome closely, looking at the many emotion running around on her visage. "Ah, c'mon, it won't hurt to dance with me just this once." He smiled his five million dollars smile at her. "I promise I won't bite."

Kagome was about to say yes, but her eyes were pulled to the far end of the bar behind Bankotsu, where she spotted Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, but I already agreed to give someone else a dance."

"Ouch. You wound me, baby..." He shrugged, leaning over to rub her legs briefly. "I hope you change your mind and realize I'm always here." He got up and heading over to the next girl who was closest to Kagome, already flirty with her.

Kagome shook her head at him with a small smile, before she got up to go by Inuyasha. She exhaled loudly, nearing Inuyasha with each hesitant step. _'Just act cool!'_ She felt like a teenager who was going to confess her love to the hottest guy in school. Things like these were so weird. Like one minute you'd have the attention of someone, begging them to stop their constant nagging, yet when they've done just what you asked it'll feel like a piece of you have been ripped out.

"Hey stranger." She said calmly.

Inuyasha looked down to the side, automatically smiling at the site of her. God, she was so sexy. His eyes roamed over her and he enjoy the long journey over her many wondrous curves. "Hey yourself." He said, taking a seat, which she followed.

"You're looking beautiful tonight."

Kagome suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. There he goes again! Beautiful? Where was the _real_ Inuyasha who told her how sexy she looked, and how much he wanted to undress her then fuck her senseless?! She shifted in her seat when she imagined him doing what he would say. Instead, she settled for a small smile, blushing nonetheless at his comment.

"Thanks. You look good too." She watched him more closely. His jeans hugged him in all the right places and the big red shirt he had on looked really amazing on him with his red and white shoes. The man can dress, and he looked beyond good.

He chuckled a little. Taking a sip of his cognac, he watched her from the side. He wondered what he should say. Acting sucks, he reminded himself. Though if he needed to do it, then so be it.

"Hey, do you want to probably dance or something?" Her question caught him off guard and the way he swallowed his drink quickly, burned his throat dearly. He coughed a little and asked her what she said.

"I mean; I know you were dancing... I mean, I saw you..." She babbled and looked so uncomfortable, and Inuyasha just had to smile at how cute she looked. "I mean, if you don't want to... Like I'm sure I'm not that good..."

"You're not good?" He laughed. "Oh I remember that night when we danced for the first time." He laughed harder when she ducked her head low, blushing as red as his shirt. "C'mon, I want the last dance as well."

_'No you can't, but you can have the first...' _Wishful thinking? She didn't care; it was her own damn thoughts!

When they reached the dance floor the song changed into a fast beat, pumping their adrenaline and making them move a little to the starting beat. Even though the song's beat was fast, the song was slow and alluring and Kagome stood rooted to her spot where she stood. She watched the other strangers around her draw nearer as if they were one.

Inuyasha watched her soundlessly, amused at her awkwardness. He wondered why really, since he should be the one to feel awkward after what she put him through. "So, you've forgotten how to dance like that?" He shouted, jerking his head to Sango and Miroku a few feet away from them. As usually, they looked like they were having wild sex on the dance floor.

Kagome was about to answer when she felt familiar strong hands hold her firmly on the hips. She looked up into Inuyasha's lustful eyes and smiled at the _real_ perverted Inuyasha. He pulled her flush against him and she froze. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Just to refresh your memory..." He whispered hoarsely in her ears, making her eyes drift close in bliss. Without warning, he grounded on her heated body and she gasped softly. How long has it been since she felt him? Too long dammit! Her hands traveled up over his hard biceps, coming over his shoulders to rest lightly on his muscular chest.

They were glued to each other like hot melted cheese on toast, feeling every inch, every flaws of the other's body molded to them. Inuyasha's breath became in short pants, his head dipping in between the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Forgetting for a minute what she did to his heart, he reversed back into himself. His hands moved from her hips and traveled over to her plumped ass, squeezing it lightly and bringing her closer to his growing need.

Kagome never really boasted about it, or showed off her talent, but she'd be lying if she didn't know how to 'shake her ass off'. Music was her secret life, a sinful life that she loved to indulge in and dance dirtily. She rotated her hips, showing him just how much waist she had and how good she can make him feel, even if they were only dancing. Her breath too came in short pants, and she was already sweating madly. She felt Inuyasha's hand move from over her ass to the under side between her legs, and she almost came from the feel of his long slender fingers pressing against her jeans, which made friction between her legs.

"This... this is the Inuyasha I know." She mumbled, breathlessly.

Inuyasha heard her and his only response was to pull her higher on his bulge. They felt like they were moving in slow motion. The music became a silent shout while the people around them faded into nothing. It was only them in the darkened room, free to do what they want... to _feel_ what they needed to feel.

Kagome turned her head, touching her lips to his neck ghostly; feeling the way Inuyasha froze momentarily under her touch. "Why did you start acting so strangely these past couple of days?"

Quizzically, Inuyasha raised his head, coming within inches of Kagome's face. "What? How have I been acting strangely?"

Not seizing their movement, but hugging each other closer, Kagome looked up into his hazed lust filled eyes that she knew looked identical to hers. "You haven't said anything perverted to me or..."

"I thought that's what you hated most?" He cut in.

"..."

This time, their movement came to a halt and Inuyasha sensed a confession coming on. He had to suppress his famous smirk when he looked into her eyes. Still, it wasn't really like his actions were intentional. A player isn't immune to feelings you know.

_"You know Inuyasha, when people are drunk, they tend to tell the truth that's been buried deep down in their hearts."_

Miroku's reasonable advises replayed in his mind, and for the first time Inuyasha found himself listening. It still didn't change the fact about how he felt and how she made him feel overall.

"I admit that I lied Inuyasha." She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "I missed the real you and I keep having these dreams of me and you..."

"I'm a good fuck in your dreams aren't I?" He smirked at her. "I'm even better in reality." His brows rose suggestfully at her.

She started blushing hard, but at the same time happy to see that he already turned back so easily. "That's not the point." She cleared her throat. "I never thought you to actually listen to me when I told you I never liked your perverted ways."

He cracked a half smile. "You women are so complicated."

"I guess so." She smiled broadly.

"Hey hey! Can I have a dance with this fine man?"

Kagome's eyes twitched when she felt Kikyou cutting in between them. The nerve of this woman! Can't she tell when someone was on the verge of coming clean? Before she can say much more, Kikyou was already molded to a stunned Inuyasha, leaving Kagome alone on the dance floor.

"I thought she would be occupied!" Kagome grumbled over and over, now seated at the bar and alone once again.

"Get out of your shell."

Sango sat down next to her, sweaty and hot.

"What?"

"You heard me." She was now fanning herself with both her hands. "I saw what went down on the dance floor. You look like you were making slow love to Inuyasha! It was so hot!" She breathed out, sounding like a horny teen. "But then, dear cousin took him away in a heartbeat."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger while she looked at Kikyou and Inuyasha dancing. "Sometimes I honestly don't understand that woman."

"Good... So she won't understand you when you go over there and take Inuyasha away under a second."

"Huh?"

"Let go let flow bitch." She said in a clip voice, snapping her fingers together. "Let go let flow." She repeated.

Kagome grinned when Sango got up and headed over to Miroku and finally disappearing in the darkness. She stood up with a confident smug look on her face, walking over to _her _man and cousin. When she reached, she pulled Inuyasha lightly from Kikyou's alien grip and pulled him against her. "Your cut in is over cuz." Kikyou smirked at her, silently walking off in the other direction.

"Well..." Inuyasha started but his words were forgotten when Kagome's lips made contact with him.

"I'm taking the initiative." She mumbled against his lips. "Only for you."

There was nothing else to say at the moment. He understood her when she pulled him closer to her. He strong arms lifted her off of the ground, hugging her closer to him to deepen the kiss.

When the kiss broke, they gazed intensely into the other's eyes with both of their breath mingling together...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Twenty minutes later, Kagome was mewling like a cat from the kisses Inuyasha was bestowing upon her exposed skin. She was eager to accept him, glad that she was finally letting go and embracing the one thing she needed most: the man she fell in love with.

Sloppy kissing echoed throughout the small dimly lit room and Inuyasha couldn't control his wondering hands that made Kagome burn everywhere he touch her. Although he was beneath her, he had the dominating role in the way his strong arms held her. She dipped low, while he eased up to meet her neck and lips in wild kisses.

Kagome sighed happily when she felt her tube top being loosened and pushed down on her torso, over her breasts. She was burning to ashes, heating up from the very feel of him, yet she wanted more, yearned for him. It was a tremendous feeling to have this feeling yet again...

_'His touches feel so familiar.'_ She thought foggily.

Yet, she thought as she felt herself being rolled over onto her back, with him gazing down at her... why did it? Her legs were now laced around him and her hands were running over his muscles and through his cotton snowy hair.

The music from outside sounded as if they were miles away from it though they still felt the vibration rubble through them and Kagome started to realize the hesitation seeping into Inuyasha's touches. Why was that?

"Are you sure?" Kagome heard Inuyasha's unsure voice.

Now why did that sound so familiar to her? How is it that an eager guy like Inuyasha was hesitant and asking her questions. She didn't know why, but she started feeling as if she'd been through this before. Her dreams instantly came into view and just then they didn't feel so much like dreams, and her head started hurting her little by little.

_"Are you sure you want this? Because there's no going back Kagome." _

Shaking her hurting head from the sudden voice that penetrated her mind, she tugged at his clothes in a silent plea for him to rid himself of the garment. Now topless with his chest bare to Kagome's hungry gaze she had yet another familiar feeling that he wasn't undressing in front of her for the first time. What the hell was wrong with her?

_"I want you to fill me..." She licked her lips seductively, sitting on him with a leg on each side of Inuyasha's lower body._

_Inuyasha rubbed her back with his rough hands, slowly easing her down on the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist firmly._

"What the –?" She pushed him off her hear lightly, holding her head with a quick shake of it. "I'm sorry but I think I'm hallucinating or something." She said, with a swift shake of her head.

_"Ahhh..." Her soft cries of being stretched and filled to the hilt echoed throughout the room. She never felt such satisfaction in her life and this feeling Inuyasha offered for her made her want to cry from the exquisite feeling. _

"Do you want something cold to drink?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head sideways to look her in her eyes. When she gazed back at him, she had an expressionless look that reminded him of his stoic brother; only her look was softer and clueless.

"I feel like we..." Her eyes fell close.

_"Faster... Faster Inuyasha!"_

_"And you own me... I'm in love with you Inuyasha." _

She opened her eyes quickly, which grew wider by the second with shock. "That night when I was drunk..." She saw how Inuyasha paled. "We... we made love didn't we?" She asked, more certain after she saw the culpable look on his face. "You... we confessed our love to each other..." Her eyes started to fill with unshed tears and she started shaking a little. "All this time I thought that it was a dream." She held her hair tightly in her palms, sobbing softly behind her lips that were held captive within her teeth.

"Ka-Kagome..." Shit! Shit shit shit!! He thought only those kind of flashbacks happened in the damn movies or stupid fictions! He didn't know whether he should be happy that she remembered, mad or both. The latter sounded more appropriate to him since he wished that she'd have remembered their first time together, but for her to remember when they were together or in such a compromising position? A woman's wrath wasn't anything to be messed with, especially when the decent one took these kind of actions as things important... which did seem important to him since she came into his life.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She shouted, flinching at the loudness of her voice.

Inuyasha knew all to well that that question was bound to come leave her mouth and so, he tried to reach for her, but she pulled away from him. His concerned eyes turned steely within seconds, wondering when did she have to right to be that way. "Right, so me telling you that we fucked senseless would've made you believe me when you didn't remember shit?" He slapped the bed's edge in anger, which made Kagome jumped, before getting up and grapping his shirt. "You don't have the right," He started, pushing the shirt over his head forcefully. "…To be mad at me!" He finished off, removing his hair from inside of his shirt with a hard look on Kagome.

She fumed, pulling up the tube top over her breast. "Look--"

"I can't! For fuck's sake Kagome!" He cut in. "When was the last time you thought about other's feeling?" He shouted. "How do you think _I_ felt when you asked me the very next morning if we did anything?" He ran a furious hand through his hair. "I _never_ fell for anyone, and I sure as hell never confessed."

She got up, her hair a mess and the make up on her face making her look like a Goth chick that went highway with the eyeliners. There was no denying that she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Inuyasha..."

He shook his head. "You know what?" He sighed softly as if debating whether he should say what was on his mind. After a while he bowed his head in defeat. "I'm out." He turned away from her and reached for the knob.

"Wait! I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome rushed up to him and hugged him tightly from behind. "Please don't go... I'm sorry." She repeated, sniffling softly. "I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha looked down at her petit hands, silently moving his hands to untwine her hands from around him. "I just need some fresh air Kagome." With that said, he opened the door and walked out into the noisy club without a backward glance.

Kagome backed up to the bed, flopping down loudly on the bed and consumed herself in pitiful tears. She handled that pretty bad. She suddenly realized that Inuyasha was right with the way she always thought about herself. Her sentences seem to always start with 'I' and she only cried harder when she thought how selfish of her it was when the world obviously doesn't revolve around her. He must have went through so much just because she didn't remember that night, which explains the way he was acting around her. It was all her fault! Her gardener was the one to heal her and she was the one to wound him. She finally realized that Inuyasha is her present and future. Well he would have been her future if she hadn't just lost him.

The door opened quietly and Kagome didn't even bother to look up. She buried her head deeper in her raised leg to hide her tears. Maybe the person would be smart and leave her alone and not pry.

"Not much air out there." A soft click was heard as the door closed.

Kagome looked up quickly, grinning widely through her tears when she saw Inuyasha in front of her. She stared at him stupidly, wondering if he was real or if her imagination fancied pulling hurtful pranks on her.

"An illusion wouldn't talk to you Kags." He told her bluntly.

She jumped up and flung herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm really sorry Yashie. I can't imagine what you went through..." She buried her wet face in his shirt, tears welling up in her eyes all over again.

"S'alright." He told her, running his hands through long midnight locks.

"I love you Inuyasha." She confessed softly. "I really love you with all my heart."

He grinned, hugging her tighter and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I know Kagome."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: There! I got lazy when I said I'd post it earlier in the week xD lol. I want to wrap this up but there's still so much that needs to unfold… starting with **_**Inuyasha and Kagome finally becoming a damn couple**_**! Thank God… (I'm inu's real bitch though) LOL **

**Please REVIEW!! )**

**Lots of love,**

**Bubbles.**


End file.
